


Attack on Titan: The Hidden History of Flora and Levi

by HoziePosie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoziePosie/pseuds/HoziePosie
Summary: Eren Yeager and his fellow recruits are taken deep into the mountains of Wall Rose and deposited on the doorstep of Flora Ackerman, the mysterious and secretive wife of the prickly Captain Levi.  During their stay at the Ackerman Manor, Flora not only begins to reveal the long and sometimes tumultuous history  between herself and Levi, but also does her best to provide some semblance of love and normalcy to the downtrodden scouts.Do you wish you could bake cookies for the scouts? Are you interested in reading about a bloodline with hidden power that rivals the Ackermans? Do you want to see Levi as a husband and a father? This entirely too long fanfic may be for you. Mature themes and scenes sprinkled throughout.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Flora McKenzie (OC), Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith/Flora McKenzie (OC), Levi Ackerman/Flora Mckenzie (OC)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Flora, as quietly as the old and creaky hinges allowed, closed the bedroom door where her children lay fast asleep. If it wasn't for the late hour she might have smiled at their tender faces; instead, adrenaline and alarm spurred her to act quickly. Loud, persistent knocking on the front door awoke her from a dead sleep. No one visited her here except perhaps her brothers—and it wasn't like them to arrive in the middle of the night.

The laced hem of her indigo nightgown brushed across hardwood floors, the knotted pine rough and uneven beneath her bare feet. Sweat formed between her palm and the ivory knife handle it wielded. Flora's left hand lifted away from the wall momentarily to push stray red curls, wildly askew and frizzy from sleep, out of her face before replacing it along the wall's plastered surface for guidance. The full moon granted enough light through the windows, but she didn't want to risk giving away her presence by stumbling into something. With her husband's line of work, and not to mention her own past, potential enemies lurked everywhere.

The knocking grew louder the closer she drew to the foyer. Pictures shook on their hangers from the force and caused a fresh wave of adrenaline to surge through her veins. Flora kept glued to the wall, treading closer and closer to the front door, not realizing until it was too late how dangerously close her foot was to a pile of stacked wooden blocks. Her pinky toe grazed its base with enough force for the tower to collapse and scatter noisily on the floor.

"Flora?" a muffled, although familiar voice called out from beyond the door.

She set the knife down on the buffet with a relieved sigh. Flora kicked the blocks out of her way and crossed the rest of the way to door, unbarring the lock and cracking it open. "Erwin?"

Erwin towered over her in his scout uniform with no less than six scouts in tow behind him. All of them looked to be in rough shape, and a quick glance told her Levi was not among them. Erwin himself sported a black eye and cut lip.

"I'm sorry for the trouble," he spoke again in his formal Commander voice. "But I would never come here unless it was absolutely essential. May we come in?"

"Of course!" Flora internally scolded herself for her poor manners. She opened the door all the way. "Into the living room, quickly. I'll get a fire going. Are there injured? Let me get my bag." She tried to control the rapidly rising tingle originating from the base of her spine.

Erwin gestured for the scouts to enter. Two of them held torches, and once inside they all lowered their hoods. They're no older than sixteen, she thought. Teenagers. Her matronly instincts arose. Scouts? These children? Like a mother hen she ushered them to the living room and lit the central fireplace with one of their torches. The scouts collapsed in unison on the main sofa and armchairs after laying one young man on the chaise closest to the fireplace. His head bobbing limply, his face covered in a motley array of bruises and cuts. A young woman, of Easterner descent as evidenced by her jet-black hair and slightly upturned grey eyes, knelt next to him on floor.

Flora quickly lit the sconces around the room to provide a small semblance of comfort. Before making a dash to the kitchen, she caught Erwin by the arm. "What's happened? Where is Levi, is he alright?"

"It's complicated," he said grimly. "But Levi was on an unrelated mission. I've left a message for him to return here at once. When he does, you can direct the wrath caused from exposing you and the children solely on me. I needed to hide these recruits and could think of nowhere in Paradis more secret."

"It's fine, really. Stay as long as you need. Would you care for tea, or...?"

Erwin's eyes darted toward to the door. "I'm sorry. I have to go. I needed to first secure the safety of Eren Yeager, the boy in the worst of shape. I'm sure Levi has told you about him."

Flora's eyebrows raised in surprise as she looked at the nearly comatose boy on the couch. "Eren. Yes, I've been told. Is there someone after him?"

"If I had time, I would explain. I just need them holed up and out of the way for a little while and could think of nowhere more secluded. But I have to attend to the rest of the survey corps immediately. Don't be fooled by these recruits though--even though they look like teenagers, each one is a soldier." He took a step toward the door but suddenly hesitated and turned around. "How are the children? The baby?"

"Sleeping. I can grab him if you want. He..." Flora glanced at the scouts listening to their conversation. "Well, I think you should."

"When I retrieve the scouts, I promise to." The thought of her children was enough for Erwin to smile, re-cracking his lip. He wiped the blood away and bent down to kiss Flora on the cheek. "Take care. I'm sorry again for the trouble."

Flora embraced him despite the grime on his uniform. "You too. Be careful."

Erwin straightened his posture and addressed the young scouts, not even noticing his black eye and cracked lip had completely disappeared. His previous soft tone was now hardened; the powerful voice of a commander. "Soldiers!"

"Sir!" The scouts replied in unison, jumping to their feet with a salute.

"This is Flora Ackerman, wife of Captain Levi. You are to be guests in their home and remain hidden until you hear otherwise. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" They replied.

"At ease." The scouts once again collapsed on the couches. Flora locked the door behind Erwin and felt six pairs of eyes staring at her. She wasn't surprised; Levi tended to keep his personal life private, and very, very separate from his work life.

"Um, welcome. Is anyone injured? Broken bones, lacerations? What about him?" She gestured to Eren.

A petite scout with a wild frock of blond hair and piercing blue eyes answered from one of the armchairs. "We're fine. Just a little bruised. Eren's fine too—he'll regenerate with his...abilities..."

"His titan powers?" Flora clarified. The boy looked relieved—he didn't have to hide anything with her. "I see. Well, you guys cozy up here; I'll put on some tea."

Her estate was large and surrounded deep within the mountainous forest. It had always felt too big for her until now, with no less than three rooms dedicated to servant's quarters which she had little use for aside from the sporadic visits of her brothers. While the kettle warmed over the flames, Flora dashed down the left hallway leading to the spare bedrooms and made short work of lighting oil lamps, distributing water in each wash basins, and kicking her children's toys under the beds before rushing back to the kitchen to prepare a tray of cheeses, dehydrated meats, fruit preserves, and bread.

"Flora?" The small blond scout from earlier appeared in the doorway. "I'm Armin, by the way. Is there anything you need help with?"

Although he looked significantly less injured than the others, his face showed no less exhaustion. "Not at all. Unless you want to take this tray back to your friends."

He nodded curtly and grabbed the heaping silver tray from the counter. Flora followed close behind with a tall pitcher of sweetened lemon water.

"...this is Levi's house!" A tall boy with shaggy light brown hair snapped at the brown-haired girl sitting next to him. "He'll kill you if you drop so much as a crumb."

"Screw off Jean. Sweet...delicious...MEAT!" The girl cried out in excitement. Tears welled in her eyes as she snatched an entire handful of the dried beef from Armin's tray.

"Sasha, leave some for us!" A kid with close cropped hair on her opposite side exclaimed. She either didn't hear or didn't care as she shoveled the meat directly into her mouth with an oddly sexual moan.

Flora chuckled in the doorway. It was nice to have other people around for once.

The small sound snapped all the scouts to attention. Sasha begrudgingly allowed the tray to be passed around to the other Scouts but eyed it like a hawk.

"I'm not hungry," The Easterner said softly, still kneeling next to the boy, Eren.

"You have to eat something Mikasa," Armin urged. "You can't take care of Eren if you don't take care of yourself."

Her eyes looked up at Armin before accepting a slice of bread with fruit preserve. The kettle's whistling tore Flora from her observation. She set the pitcher and some glasses onto the coffee table before taking the kettle off the flames and to the kitchen. "Some lemon water—help yourselves while the tea steeps."

They graciously accepted. From the kitchen Flora could hear their murmurings. "Levi has a wife?"

"Did Erwin mention kids?"

"This house is huge—and in the middle of nowhere."

"Is there any more meat left?"

Before long Flora returned with the tea and passed it around. "Some tea to warm your spirits. You guys look like you've been through an ordeal."

"Somehow this is the most shocking part of our day," Jean said quietly.

Flora sat in the only open armchair and warmed her hands on the teacup. "Levi's job is very dangerous, as I'm sure you all understand. He prefers to keep his personal life very...personal."

"How did you guys meet?" Sasha probed.

Jean snatched her fifth serving of bread out of her hands. "She just said it was personal."

"No, it's fine. I can understand the curiosity. It's a long story, though. The short version is that I've known him since we were children. Back then I used to help my parents with their charity work in the Underground, and I guess we ended up growing fond of each other over the years. As for the long version..."


	2. Chapter 2

A young boy, paler than snow and nearly as gaunt as a skeleton clung to the shadows as the destitute line of hungry men, women, and children awaited stew and bread at the hands of Flora's family. "Mama," a then eight-year-old Flora tugged on her skirt, unable to take her eyes off the sorry sight. "That boy. Why isn't he getting into line?"

It was her thirteen-year-old sister June that answered. "It could be that he's shy. Why don't you take him a bowl?"

Flora's concern only increased as she watched him continue staring hungrily. Her parents raised her to give to the less fortunate. After careful thought she squared her bony shoulders, seeing her opportunity to continue their legacy in her own small way. "Maybe I will."

Her father, on stew duty, ladled her a bowl and passed it to her. "Just stay where we can see you. Liam, Seamus, watch her."

Her older brothers grunted their acknowledgement.

Flora accepted the tin bowl, but not before stuffing her small pockets with extra bread. She excused herself and picked her way through the throng of homeless and downtrodden eating their meals. Her hair, even more flaming ginger as a child, stood out like a torch. Flora's nerves almost failed her as she approached the lonely boy. He stood stoically, silently, in a narrow gap between two buildings like a ghost. Flora pushed herself onward.

"Hello," she greeted formally, extending the bowl toward him. "I brought you some stew."

The boy eyed her warily before accepting the offering. Big grey eyes stared at her beneath an unkempt, stringy tangle of black hair. Her hands brushed against his and she gasped at their coldness. "I'm sorry I don't have a spoon," she continued, reaching into her pockets to pull out the deformed bread. "Most people just use the bread to—"

Before she could finish the sentence, the boy put his lips to the bowl and chugged liquid and solids alike until the very last drop was gone. "I brought you extra—"

The bread was snatched from her hands. He consumed it ravenously. A pain was awoken in Flora—pain on behalf of him. "I'm Flora. Flora McKenzie."

The boy continued eyeing her with suspicion. "Levi."

Her attention was drawn to trio of equally gangly kids approaching Levi from behind. "Are those your friends?"

His eyes widened before turning around. "Run!" he said abruptly, backing up. Flora didn't know why she didn't run. Was it the fear? Perhaps the confusion? Never in Flora's life had she been in a dangerous situation.

The kids were older than the both of them, two boys and a girl, perhaps about June's age. In Flora's young mind they looked ten times more frightening than they probably really were. Dirt-stained faces leered at the young pair. Levi tugged at her sleeve, urging her to follow him, but she stayed wide-eyed and rooted in place.

"Do they want soup?" Flora asked.

Levi looked at her incredulously.

The trio of goons quickly encircled the pair at the alley's entrance. Flora's little heart raced awful. She wanted to scream but was held back by the most ridiculous of reason: embarrassment. Instead, she opted for tact. "Are you hungry? There's plenty—"

Flora's diplomacy was cut short by a rough shove that pushed her to the ground. The older children laughed amongst themselves. "There's bread in her pocket!"

"Leave us alone!" Levi shouted. He shoved the boy, twice his size, backwards in retaliation. Although the older kid stumbled, he didn't fall. An all-out skirmish would have broken out if it wasn't for Flora's two brothers taking notice and racing through the crowd toward them.

"Get out of here you little rats!" Liam roared.

The teenagers ran deeper into the alley like cockroaches. Levi backed away as Seamus helped Flora to her feet, almost like he was afraid of getting in trouble as well. Liam instead dropped to a knee and clasped Levi on the shoulder. "Hey kid. Thanks for standing up for our sister." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a roll of fruit sweets. "A token of our gratitude. Come now, Flora."

Her story skipped ahead to when she was fifteen  
Her story skipped ahead to when she was fifteen. In the years between, Flora frequently spotted Levi at the luncheons, sometimes with thugs, sometimes alone. He stuck to the shadows mostly and somehow still looked deceptively young despite their passing years. The two tended to follow the same pattern. Flora helped her family pass out meals, and if he was there, standing next to his signature alleyway, she would bring him a plate. The more years that passed, the longer she sat with him. They built a budding friendship this way, and he saved her from her naivety on more than one occasion. This time, however, for the first time, Flora brought a plate for each of them and sat next to him with her back against the rough brick wall. "Morning."

"Is it?" he said dryly. "I haven't noticed."

She rolled her eyes and passed him his plate. "Eat, stupid. I even came to join you."

"Why?"

Flora suddenly wished her hair was let down; instead, framed by a single braid and stray curls, her face reddened almost as much as her hair. "You look lonely."

Levi snorted. "Right. You know, I once saw a homeless guy take a piss where you're sitting."

"It's the underground. There's probably homeless guy piss where you're sitting too."

The edges of his mouth formed the subtlest smile. He dipped his bread into the stew. An awkward silence formed between the two while they ate. "So," Flora finally said, "What's there to do for fun around here?"

Levi almost choked on his bread. "Fun? Nothing a girl like you would like."

"A girl like me?" Flora frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on. You can't take two steps out of this courtyard without finding trouble. Remember the rabid dog? Or the drunken creeper?"

"I don't go looking for it. It finds me, that's all." Flora glanced at him. "Is that why you hang around here?"

"Me? No."

Flora put her empty plate on the ground. "I guess the real reason I'm here is to tell you I don't think I'll be able to come down here as much anymore. My grandmother wants to formally train me as a healer like she is. We'll be traveling all across Paradis for a while."

"Oh." His face was impossible to read. Was he disappointed? Indifferent? Flora's stomach churned knots. She was certainly sad. Her young heart crushed painfully for the underground boy. "It must be nice to travel." Levi's eyes darted to the underground's cavernous ceiling. "One day I'll leave this shithole."

"I'll be back to visit," Flora promised optimistically.

Levi only stared at her for a moment with a frown. "Why would you ever want to come here?"

Flora's heart quickened. She averted her gaze and stared at the ground while picking at her dress. "I don't know. Maybe there's this boy I like seeing."

The pair suddenly looked at one another. A warmth bloomed in her stomach—she wondered if he felt it too. Levi suddenly grabbed Flora by the hand and led her to her feet while scanning their surroundings. "Come on. Follow me."

"My parents—"

"And?"

She resisted his lead and looked at her family. Her mother, father, brothers and sister were too absorbed in their service to pay attention to her. Flora bit her lip—should she play it safe, or should she go with him?

"Nothing."

Levi looked positively mischievous. He led her deep into a maze of alleys, into one abandoned building that led into another, and finally up several flights of precarious stairs. For some reason she wasn't scared—she was exhilarated. The fear of getting caught by her parents along the curiosity about where he was taking her caused Flora to erupt into a fit of giggles.

They ended up on the top of an abandoned housing unit's roof with the most expansive view of the underground Flora had ever encountered. Her eyes widened as big as saucers. Still holding Levi's hand, she dragged him to the hip high rusted metal railing. "Whoa. You can see the courtyard from here. This is neat." She tore her gaze away from the skyline and focused back on Levi...and his hand she still held. "What made you want to come here?"

"I guess I wanted somewhere more private." His face burned nearly as red as hers. "Maybe there's this girl I like seeing."

Flora's throat became bone dry. Yet, despite her nerves, she casually stepped closer to him. It was going to be her last chance to see him for the foreseeable future.

Physical touch even as benign as handholding felt alien. With him, it gave her butterflies so intense her stomach ached. "I'll think about you while I'm gone. You might even get a girlfriend in the meantime."

Levi tucked a stray lock of hair back into the braid behind her ear. He looked almost as nervous as she did. "I don't see how I could. I want you to be my girlfriend." They looked at each other at an even height. His hand hovered at her neck, eventually resting his palm on the side.

"I want you to be my boyfriend."

A coy smile was shared between them. Flora crossed the distance and planted a kiss squarely on his lips. He was surprised, stiff at first, but began to soften and melt at her touch. Flora's hands crossed behind his neck while his traveled to her waist. Their naïve mouths explored one another, quickly increasing in strength and desire.

"Flora!"

Flora gasped and broke away. Levi tensed at the intrusion.

"Flora McKenzie, you come down this instant!"

June, Liam, and Seamus stood in the street below. They had a perfect view of everything. "It's my siblings," Flora gasped, horrified. "I have to go."

Levi cleared his throat. Heat radiated off his small body like a furnace. "Right. I'll walk you down."

Their hands found one another again. She followed him down the staircase of death, but just before exiting the building, Flora hesitated. "Levi."

"Hm?"

"Goodbye." She hugged him tightly. "I'll see you again."

Hugging seemed as foreign to Levi as kissing. It took him a minute to return the embrace, and when he did, he kissed her once more before she departed. "Goodbye Flora. Be careful."

"You more."

Flora straightened her spine before walking out to meet her older siblings. "What are you thinking?" Liam ranted, taking her by the arm. "I'm sure he's a decent guy and all, but running off without telling anyone? And then making out with him? I swear I saw tongue. I think I'm going to puke."

"She's just a kid," June sighed, touching their eldest brother of twenty-three on the shoulder. Her older sister possessed a strange ability, Flora noticed. A single touch could evaporate the anger of even the most heated of people. "Like you've never run off with a girl before? We found her safe and sound, that's all that matters. But seriously Flora, we were worried you got kidnapped or something."

"Or knocked up," Seamus said sourly. June pinned him with an expression stern enough to peel paint off a house.

"I like him, ok?" Flora defended.

Liam continued ranting as they walked back to the courtyard. "If mother hears about you running off with a street kid, I swear to Maria, Rose, and Sina she will lock you in the house forever."

"Which is why," June said, smoothing her immaculately pinned red curls, "This stays between us." Flora looked at her sister with surprise. June winked in response before addressing their brothers again. "Besides. Grandma Niamh is taking Flora all over Paradis to pass along her healing knowledge. She'll be too busy to come down here anyway."

Just as Flora expected, she soon found herself completely occupied with her newfound career path. At only age fifteen she was whisked away from her family's secluded Wall Sina estate by her grandmother.

Flora always knew her grandmother to be eccentric. Unconventional. Crazy, some whispered in secret, perhaps referring to her habit of wandering the estate grounds in her navy-blue cloak, leaving her white-streaked copper hair undone and as wild as the far corner of their property, singing to the trees as she went. But, as unusual as her grandmother was, there was no denying her legendary talent as both a healer and even more renowned legacy as a remedy crafter. A persistent rumor claimed she was once caught naked in a rainstorm—and not in her green years.

"It's time to let you in on the family secret," Her grandmother said in the carriage to their first destination. "But first tell me what you know of the Ackerman clan."

"The Ackermans were a bloodline of warriors that served the king. I can't remember why, but I know they were hunted down."

"Yes, they were hunted down for reasons we can only speculate. Some say it's because the king could not control them. Some say the king feared them. Whatever the reason, something that remains consistent is their legendary strength, far greater than a normal man's." Her grandmother grabbed Flora's hands. "But the Ackermans are not the only family that used to service the king. We McKenzie's, years ago, served as the king's healers."

"Healers?" Flora frowned. "Anyone can be a healer."

"No dear. Not like I can—like you can. The power to heal lives within our blood, passed down from woman to woman in our family. I will teach you to awaken your power."

Flora remained skeptical. Perhaps her grandmother was as crazy as everyone said. "I don't know if I believe it. It's not possible and, if it was, why so secret?"

"I use the word 'serve' lightly. It was more like enslavement. I watched it happen to my own grandmother. Whatever force that provides us this power also enslaves us to the royal family. We heal by using our own energy—the greater the wound, the greater the cost to ourselves, and if the price is too high, we die."

Flora played along. "Then why didn't the McKenzie's just refuse?"

"I told you we are enslaved. A curse lies in each of us, called the Compulsion, that forces us to act. It originates as an itch or tingle in the base of the spine. It can be controlled in most situations, say if someone in front of you falls and breaks their leg, but if a member of the royal family is injured, the Compulsion becomes irresistible. We must obey it and heal, even at the cost of our own life."

"So why aren't we still enslaved?"

Grandma Niamh shrugged. "We were released from our captivity. I have no idea why. While the Compulsion remains, our services, for whatever reason, were cast aside. We started a new life as one of the noble families and have worked hard to guard our secrets ever since. June has rejected our family's legacy of healing, but I hope to pass on my teachings to you, Flora."

Flora hesitated—although her body shook slightly. She experienced the exact sensation her grandmother called the Compulsion on more than one occasion, like when Liam broke his arm, or when the maid scalded herself with boiling water. "It's a lot to believe."

Her grandmother scowled. She flipped Flora's hand over and slashed across the palm with a sharp nail. "Hey!" Flora gasped, trying to pull her hand back. "Stop!"

Grandma Niamh held her hand tightly and closed her eyes. Flora felt an odd tingling sensation from her grandma's palms, followed by an immediate itching sensation in her hand. The split flesh mended together before Flora's very eyes.

Her grandmother wiped the line of blood off Flora's hand to reveal perfectly intact skin underneath. "I know you have a desire to help people, perhaps the strongest desire in our family. Will you learn what I have to offer?"

Flora starred at her uninjured hand in shock. "Yes," she finally breathed.

Up until their travels, Flora only held a formal relationship with her grandmother and mainly shared the thoughts of her family members regarding the old woman. Now she realized how wrong she had been.

Her grandmother was exceptionally skilled, intelligent, and possessed a lifetime of healing experience--and that's just the experience any person could learn. From setting a broken bone, sewing a wound, tending to burns, delivering babies, Niamh McKenzie was known for her talent. She possessed the skills of a traditional nurse but amplified her real- life skills with the power of her healing. Flora was quickly taught how to do the same by first gaining a foundation in nursing skills.

Only when the basics of medicine and nursing were instilled did her grandmother then work with Flora to identify her own internal power. "Feel it rise from your spine," she encouraged. "Send it forth through your hands. What do you feel?"

Flora closed her eyes and directed her power from her spine, down her arms, through her hands, and into the dying dog in front of her. Information flooded into Flora's mind. "Four broken ribs on the left side. A fractured pelvis and hip socket. Leaking from the intestines—a perforation somewhere. One lung is significantly smaller."

"Good," her grandmother appraised. "Now mend them."

Flora guided her energy first to the ribs, then to the intestines, and then to the pelvis. By the time she got to the lungs, the drain to her energy was becoming too much.

"It's common in your stage to be inefficient with your own energy. And you should have started with the lung, the most important area, first."

Flora cursed herself. Thankfully her grandmother finished healing the poor dog the rest of the way. Flora sat, seeing black spots in her periphery.

"You did well though. But you don't need to heal the bones completely, just enough would be fine." The dog suddenly looked much more alert. "We will be ready to practice on people before too long."

Flora absorbed everything her grandmother told her. During the next five years that passed, Flora was exposed to nearly every wound imaginable and drank her grandmother's firsthand knowledge like a dry sponge. Her grandmother not only passed down her knowledge of healing, but also the personality of a strong, determined, independent woman—traits, grandma Niamh had taught her—that were essential from protecting herself from the Compulsion.

"You've grown so much," Grandma Niamh admired, throwing her head back and breathing in the crisp, pine scented air. Raindrops peppered her withered face. "You're ready to go off on your own."

Flora's hair now reached mid rib. She, like her grandmother, wore her unruly curls, more red-brown than ginger with age, free and unrestricted in a flowing mane.

"On my own?" Flora squeaked. "I don't know how I can possibly do it without you."

Grandma Niamh smiled and passed Flora the canteen of liquor, but not before taking a swig that would make a soldier's eyes water. "You're doing everything on your own already. Tonight I want you to dwell—what calls to you? While our family may no longer service the king, I believe we can have a great impact on Paradis at large."

Flora drank deeply. This was no ordinary liquor--it was Elixir. 

Its effect worked on the both of them quickly. Her grandmother stood first, casting her navy cloak into the mud, her old spine standing up tall and proud. Flora's mind was quickly set alight with visions. She, too, cast her forest green silk cloak into the mud, allowing her body to give into the drug. Never before had she felt so in tune with her surroundings.

Flora woke up, stark naked, curled next to the dead bonfire. Sticks and leaves clung to her hair. "You look worse than me," her grandmother snorted, tossing her some clothes. "Clean up and reflect on what you saw."

Icy river water helped focus her thoughts. What had she seen?

Flora scrunched water from her hair and sat in front of the newly kindled fire with a shiver. "I think I'm being called to the Underground."

Grandma Niamh sucked in air through her teeth. "Are you sure? Not even I have dared the Underworld. I know the Compulsion would overtake even me."

"Yes." Fragmented memories of visions played behind Flora's eyes. She remembered the city scape clearly, the rubbish filled streets, the hungry. "It's call is too strong to ignore."

"The biggest evil calls out to the brightest soul. The entire Underground is riddled with corruption, and this extends to the medical professionals. Ethics don't exist. Stories I've heard from my colleagues report it's too dangerous. I don't want to change your mind if you feel this calling in your heart, but I won't be able to go with you."

Flora held her grandmother's hand. Her grandmother smiled at the contact, as if feeling Flora's power for herself. "I know. But I know I can make a difference there. Maybe I feel the Compulsion bringing me there, but I promise I won't let it put me in danger."

"When you were fifteen, I was worried you would end up following the path your parents laid out for you as your sister has. Now I realize you were only longing to be set free."

Tears welled in Flora's eyes. "Thanks to you, I am."

Flora dressed as simple as possible. Instead of her usual attire as a noblewoman, she opted for a light, breathable, plain pale blue cotton laced front dress over an ivory chemise with a white half apron tied at the waist, along with a small purse hidden beneath it. She brought no possessions aside from what fit in her purse and tied her thick hair back with a blue ribbon just enough to keep it out of her face.

Instead of taking a carriage like she did all her life, Flora walked into the underground of her own volition with a charity volunteer's visa. She took some time before locating the nearest hospital or clinic to understand the layout of the city, sticking close to the main roads and trying to looking inconspicuous as possible while chatting up local venders to determine where she could be most useful. The city looked worse than she remembered.

The underground citizens went quiet whenever the hospitals or clinics were mentioned. A deep sense of mistrust ran deep within these people that Flora could not put her perceptive finger on.

Aside from mild street harassment, a pinch or two from passing men, cat calls, and all manner of potential wrong turns, Flora was quite proud of herself for successfully navigating her first day alone in the underground. See Levi, I don't need you.

Her thoughts turned toward him as she lay down in bed for the night. Was he still here? Was he even still alive? How had his time here changed him? She reflected on her first and only kiss with fondness. Never since had she so much as touched another person romantically or pursued anything. Too busy, she told herself. She hadn't even come here for him. If her gut called her to within wall Sina, she would have listened to it.

Racing thoughts made sleeping difficult, chiefly her mother's last letter: Return home to the estate. As a woman, it's time to resume your duties to your family.

Flora shuddered at whatever that meant. She wasn't the perfect daughter and refined woman June was; already engaged to her own love, a rising star within the survey corps. No, Flora thought, her duty was to herself and her life's ambitions, which right now consisted of serving the Underground. In a way she always had been drawn here.

The next morning, mid-morning by the time she woke up, Flora wasted no time locating the nearest hospital. "I'd like to volunteer my services," she said with a stiff back and clasped hands.

She was nearly laughed out of the lobby. "You must have a real bleedin' heart to volunteer down here," the mid-aged doctor scoffed, wiping his glasses on a dirty shirt. "You look like Wall Sina material. Get out of here before you get hurt."

A woman's screaming echoed down the hallway. "Do you have someone in labor?"

The doctor's face turned sour. "Yeah. A real screamer."

Internally Flora seethed at his comment. Outside she held her composure. "I'm quite skilled with deliveries."

"I'm sure you are. Like I said, we don't need your services."

The screaming only intensified. It was no ordinary scream. Even Flora's blood, tempered by all degrees of wounds and injuries ran cold.

She didn't give the physician an option. Wordlessly she walked past the desk and jogged down the hallway, searching for the origin of such heinous screaming. It was indeed a woman in labor, but as Flora walked into the room, the state of her took Flora aback at its horror. Two aids pushed the writhing woman, a young girl, Flora realized, maybe sixteen at the very least, onto a stained mattress bed while a physician dressed in plain clothes tried to push her legs apart.

"Get off me!" She screamed.

"Quit screaming and push, damnit!"

The Compulsion rose from Flora's spine with an intensity she never before felt in all her years of training. She couldn't control it in the slightest as it shot up the entirety of her back like lightening. Her normally polite demeanor flipped like a switch. "Stop it!" Flora shouted.

Everyone in the room turned to look at her. Flora could not control herself; one moment she was standing there, the next moment she grabbed the aid closest to her by the back of the shirt. Flora's other hand grabbed the wrist holding onto the writhing laboring woman so hard her nails drew blood. When the aid loosened her grip in pain, Flora shoved her back with all her strength. The aid took a step toward Flora in anger but was met with a slap in the face.

The aid stumbled back in shock, holding her cheek. Flora turned her fierce gaze to the other aid who let go and backed away immediately. Acting out of Compulsion, she then shoved the physician with both hands out of the way. "Get out!" she screamed like a raving madwoman. "Get out, all of you!"

While Flora's height only reached the physician's chest, he too backed away. Flora stood between him and the laboring girl and glowered at him until he scoffed at her. "Crazy bitch."

"Get the fuck out!" Flora screamed, shoving him all the way until everyone was in the hallway before slamming to door shut behind them.

With the immediate threat out of the way, Flora's demeanor changed again as she put a gentle hand on the laboring woman's hand. "It's ok. We are going to deliver your baby. What do you feel? Do you have to push?"

Flora's subtly influence worked to bring the girl back from hysterics. "Yes."

"Then do it. I'll coach you."

After ten minutes the baby was delivered purple, toneless, and with no breathing effort.

"My baby!" The girl cried, looking at Flora frantically. "It's not breathing, please!"

Flora held the lifeless infant. The Compulsion consumed her completely. Flora's energy poured out of her through her hands and into the baby. The cost was staggering. She tried to pull away, but the Compulsion kept her grounded in place. Flora felt her life gushing out of her like a faucet until, finally, the baby let out a squawking cry. Only then did the connection stop.

Flora nearly dropped the baby. Her entire body quaked from the massive toll. It took everything in her power to hand the baby off to the mother before Flora fell to the ground. Her head felt dizzy, like she was going to faint, and she immediately retched and vomited across the floor.

This is what Grandma Niamh tried to warn you about—the true cost of the Compulsion.

Flora felt this feeling before. But looking back, she realized, her grandmother pulled her back every time before she went too far. Tears gathered on Flora's eyes in shock over her near death, but also from bringing the infant back from the brink of death.

"Miss?" The girl said nervously after several minutes. "I need to get out of here. These people are evil."

Flora groaned when she felt the Compulsion rise again—it was the only thing that brought her to her feet. "Your bleeding looks good. Let me help you."

Every step felt like twenty as she helped the young girl to her feet and exited the chop shop of a hospital. After only a few yards she felt her limbs grow numb. Release me, she pleaded to the Compulsion. She thought hard about her grandmother's teachings on how to control the urge.

"I can't continue," Flora suddenly said, falling on the sidewalk. "I'll be alright. Please get home safe, but I can no longer help you. Please release me."

The girl nodded in acknowledgement. "You saved my baby. Thank you."

Flora's selfish act was enough to finally break the Compulsion's hold over her. Her chest heaved as she sat on the sidewalk trying not to pass out. Fatigue weighed heavy on every single muscle. I just need a rest. The brick wall next to her looked awfully comfortable.

"Hey," a woman suddenly hollered. "There's that mouthy bitch."

Both aids from earlier stormed down the sidewalk in her direction. Flora gritted her teeth and pushed through the fatigue to stand up, but they were on her before she could even take two steps away. Without the strength to act fast, the aid Flora slapped earlier retaliated and struck Flora right across the face with enough force to send her head spinning.

Even though she waivered on her feet, Flora's speech remained clear enough. She thought back to seeing both women restraining the laboring girl to the bed. Anger provided the much-needed energy to her muscles. "I'm glad you found me. I let you off easy earlier."

Tall talk for a woman who's never fought in her life, Flora thought to herself. It wasn't the Compulsion getting her in trouble now; no, now it was her own stupidity.

Without warning the woman grabbed Flora by her hair and threw her on the ground. An all-out fight broke out. Flora ended up on her back and was able to get enough leverage to land a kick, catching the aid straight in the gut, causing her tumble onto her own back. All her years of being tormented by older bothers paid off somewhat as Flora straddled the aid and blindly punched at the woman's face.

Flora felt a brief moment of triumph before the second aid jumped in dragged Flora off by her hair. Just as the first woman recovered enough to rear back in order punch Flora's unprotected torso or face, she was suddenly sprawled out on the ground, having her legs swept out from under her. Her friend gasped and released Flora.

Flora was left dazed and still stumbling. Her vision swam and was half obscured by her hair, but a person grabbed her by the arm and hauled her to her feet. "We need to run."

"Levi?"

She couldn't believe her ears. She only caught the smallest glimpse of him through her hair, but his voice was the same. Flora was practically dragged along behind him and nearly ate gravel on several occasions. The more they ran, the more Flora felt like she was trying to run through honey. She ultimately collapsed and slipped out of his grip. Her head and vision spun horribly. The last of her energy was spent.

Levi crouched next to her and held her head off the ground. "Flora? Flora stay..."

She awoke with a start  
She awoke with a start. A hand covered her mouth before she could scream. In the darkness she panicked and lashed out wildly with her nails until both of her hands were pinned. "Hey," a familiar voice said curtly. "It's me."

"Levi?" Flora gasped, halting her attack. Her hands were immediately released "Where—what—by the walls." A hand flew to her mouth. "What did I do?"

"Yeah, good question. What the hell are you doing down here? Last I remember, you were traveling with your grandmother."

Flora's mind ran a million miles per hour trying to process her last memories. "I got into a fight."

His voice sounded amused. "A sight I never thought I would see. So what, you're done with your training?"

"Just finished, actually." Flora sat up and rubbed her sore scalp. "I was looking for a place to volunteer."

"You should have known not to come here. This place chews up good people and spits them out. I'm still curious why you were fighting though."

"Those two women were restraining a laboring woman to a bed. So I slapped one and shoved the doctor. I suppose they came after me in revenge."

Levi laughed. An actual genuine laugh. "Who even are you?"

Flora's vision adjusted to the dim light. She was in a bed with Levi sitting on the edge, but not in a hotel. A single oil lamp lit the tiny space. "I could ask you the same. It's been years. What have you been doing?"

"Crime," he replied dryly. "So more or less the same."

"Did you know I was here? Were you following me?"

"I'm not omniscient. I wish I was following you—it would have prevented us both a world of trouble. But no. I came out hoping to catch a good cat fight, but I would recognize that hair of yours from anywhere and ended up taking a woman straight to the ground. Not a good look even for me."

"Thanks for saving me an ass beating. I wish I could return the favor."

"I think you punched the ground more than her face. If I have an issue with the earth, I'll let you know."

"Your sarcasm is refreshing. I missed it. Is this your place?"

"Yeah. Quainter that the mansions you are used to."

Flora raised an eyebrow. "Mansions? I've been inn hopping for years now with my grandma in places half this nice."

The two fell into a somewhat awkward silence.

"That's a lot of blood on you for just one fight. I gave you a glance over and didn't see any injuries severe enough to cause it, and I know for a fact your flailing slap attack didn't draw that much blood."

Flora's face soured. "I regret missing your sarcasm now. If you must know, after I slapped the aid and kicked out the doctor, I ended up delivering that baby." The mere mention of the delivery filled Flora with fear about the Compulsion's effects. She hadn't just delivered that baby—she revived it from the brink of death.

"Gross. And I put you in my bed. I'm going to be scrubbing my sheets for a week now."

"Sorry. How about I buy you new ones?"

"Deal."

Flora tried hard to not pick at the dried blood on her skin. "Is there a washroom anywhere?" She spied a large pothole filled with water out the window. "I'll even take that puddle."

"That's piss. I do know of a place though. How do you feel? Are you good to walk now, or do I have to drag your unconscious ass through ten more puddles of piss to get you there?"

"You drug me through piss?" Flora said, horrified.

"And probably worse," he winked. "I'm kidding. I carried you here."

"Oh." She appraised his small statue with surprise. She was both slightly taller and heavier than him.

He stood up from the bed and held out his hand. "I'm tougher than I look."

She accepted his hand and got to her feet. "If I didn't know you any better, I would think you were younger than you look."

"Lack of sunlight and food will do that to a person, I think."

The pair went down several flights of stairs and out a back alley. Shouting, crying infants, and loud clattering in the stairwell made Flora cling tightly to Levi's arm. She was never more relieved when they made it out of the housing complex. The Underground became somewhat brighter with its veins of glowing ore running through its vast ceiling and pillars.

He took her though a section of the city that looked almost abandoned. If she didn't trust him, she would suspect he was leading her to a trap. Every step Flora was fearful she would encounter an emergency that would trigger the Compulsion all over again.

Levi dropped her hand as they approached a half rotted abandoned series of shacks seemingly built into the very side walls of the underground. He pried open the door just enough for Flora to step through before following behind. "Does everyone have to walk this long to use the bathroom?" She joked poorly.

"It's not exactly a bathroom."

Small chunks of glowing ore dotted the shack floor and provided a small amount of glowing blue light, however it did nothing to diminish the overall creepy atmosphere. Clothes were strewn on the floor along with trash, liquor bottles, even used condoms. Flora wrinkled her nose. "Is this where you take all your dates?"

"Even if I had any I wouldn't take them here." Levi kicked a rug out of the way to reveal a hidden hatch built into the floor. "But I would take them here."

Flora's heart pounded in increasing alarm. He opened the hatch to reveal a pitch-black tunnel.

"I don't know Levi. I don't think I want to go down there."

"Trust me. You won't be disappointed. It's my secret spot in this shithole—just hold tight."

Flora hesitated. "Alright." Was she crazy for following him? She grabbed his outstretched hand again. Fear of cramped spaces overrode any butterflies she got from touching him.

"It gets dark. Very dark. Just follow me—I promise."

He led her into the small hole and shut the door behind them, extinguishing all light. Flora kept her mounting fears in check and focused on Levi and the path he led them through. She could tell the floors turned progressively rougher, the walls were coarse, and she bumped her head more times than she cared to admit on the low ceiling. The further they went the more Flora detected the sound of rushing water. Thicker veins of ore gradually revealed themselves and radiated enough light to relieve the worst of Flora's fears. The tunnel was almost beautiful in a strange way. It was nothing she had ever seen before.

The tunnel become progressively slick with moisture and even a small amount of steam. The sound of water only intensified, as did the amount of light.

They finally rounded the last corner. Flora's jaw dropped.

"Beautiful, huh?"

They stood on a ledge overlooking a vast, open cavern. Water poured into the grotto through a waterfall on the right side looking quite hot and steaming, and rushed across the cave floor in a flowing river, disappearing out the other side through a rocky hole. A series of interlinked pools swirled with crystal clear water. Tons of raw glowing ore and stone bathed the whole room in its pale blue light.

"Holy shit."

Levi sat on his butt and scooted toward the edge. "There's a ladder right here. Be careful though, it gets slick."

Flora followed his lead and went down first. She breathed a sigh of relief when her feet finally connected with the ground.

"We can't touch the waterfall or the central river—that water's hot enough to make tea. But the pools are a more reasonable temperature."

"I wonder what makes something like this," she thought aloud. A soap bar rested on one of the pool's edges.

Levi shrugged. "I clean up down here when I can."

Flora walked carefully to the pool near the soap and dipped a finger in. It was hot, but not boiling by any means. "So just jump in?"

"If you want."

Flora couldn't get out of her dirty and blood-stained clothes fast enough. She untied her apron and then her waist purse before loosening the lace on her dress enough to slip out of the outer cotton shell. Levi turned around respectfully as she stepped out of her chemise and lowered herself into the water. Although its bottom and sides were painfully uneven and jagged to her sensitive feet, the temperature of the water was like a sauna. A satisfied hum escaped her lips. "Hmmm. This is incredible. I owe you some soap after this. Soap and bedsheets—we'll keep a running list."

Flora submerged her mass of hair and did her best to scrub the dried blood, dirt, and oil it retained, still mindful of her sore scalp. Luckily, she escaped the fight without any bald spots. Levi continued facing the opposite direction in silence. "Levi?" She asked after scrubbing head to toe.

"Hm?" He replied. His head turned partially toward her.

"You've got dirt on your leg."

He looked down at himself. "Huh? Where—"

Flora leaned out of the water and swiped a handful of silt across the back of his exposed calf before sinking back into the water up to her chin. "There."

Levi's grey eyes widened. He finally fully looked at her. Although her hair was pulled to the front of her body and she was mostly submerged, the sight was still enough to turn his paper white skin all shades of pink. He ran a hand nervously through his hair. "I best get cleaned up then." He continued looking at her while he stripped out his shirt.

Flora couldn't help the warmth spreading in her stomach. He didn't look as she thought he would. Underneath his baggy and threadbare clothes was a surprisingly impressive physique. Her gaze moved down from his face, followed his abs, and ended with his hands; hands that were unbuckling his belt.

Levi stepped out of his pants and stood before her in only faded black boxers. It took everything Flora had to return her eyes to his face as he stepped in to join her. It was her turn to blush now. She sat on the opposite side of the small pool and tossed him a bar of soap. "Clean up, street urchin."

Flora nearly died when he held his boxers in his hand and tossed them back to the ledge. "If the lady insists."

Flora absently finger combed her hair, looking away while Levi washed up in her periphery.

He tried to make small talk in the meantime. "I imagine your parents will be eager to marry you off here soon. A nobleman I bet."

Flora laughed. "They can try, but I imagine they won't get too far. This time apart from them has been refreshing. I doubt they'll find me as easy to control anymore. If they could see me right now, I'm sure they'd die at the scandal. They're upset enough I've rejected every courtship proposal they've sent my way."

"Why? You don't like men?"

Flora narrowed her eyes and stopped her finger combing. "I like you, idiot."

Levi froze. He washed out his hair and popped back up to the surface. "I don't know why. I'm just underground trash like everyone else here."

"Just because you were born here doesn't make you trash. You could have just as easily been born in my place, and I in yours. Until recently I've had everything handed to me on a silver spoon while you've had to fight for everything you have, living in darkness every single day. But somehow you still manage to stand up for a naïve little girl who gets into trouble. Despite the years, despite the time, I still think of you. And have ached for you."

Levi waded closer to her. "I don't live entirely in darkness. I catch glimpses of the sun—every time I see you."

Flora stood up and closed the remaining gap. For a moment they stood a hairsbreadth away from one another in the water, none daring to close the distance...until Flora cupped the side of his face with her palm. His eyelids closed and his body relaxed under her touch. She wondered if she accidentally put him to sleep until his eyes flew open with renewed intensity.

One of his hands gripped her by the base of the neck while the other wrapped around her waist. Flora gasped into his mouth as it he claimed it deeply. She matched him touch for touch, moan for moan. His calloused hands explored the entirety of her exposed skin from her back, the bells of her breasts, the curve of her buttocks until Flora finally pulled away. "It's too hot in here. Do you have a better—"

He cut her off with a dizzying kiss. "Yes." Levi grabbed her hand and led her out of the pool and onto a relatively flat and smooth section of stone several paces away. They couldn't even make it all the way there before rejoining their lustful embrace.

Flora quickly found herself positioned underneath Levi. He propped himself up with his forearms, breath rugged with passion and voice hardly able to make complete sentences. "Your purity—honor. Family."

"You think I want to be pure?" Flora ran one hand down his back, down his butt, and then around to grip his shaft. He groaned at her touch. With Flora's free hand she grabbed a light fistful of hair, guiding his ear next to her mouth. "I want you to fuck me."

He pulled back slightly in surprise. "I—I've never done this before."

"Me either." Flora released his hair and grabbed his right hand instead, leading it down her body to the wet folds between her legs. The look on his face was so enlightened she had to bite her lip from laughing. "But I know that's where it goes in. And that..." She guided his hand slightly up to the sensitive and somewhat hidden bud and pressed his index finger into it. "That's something that feels very nice when touched."

After a small amount of maneuvering, and a small pinch of pain as he penetrated, Flora was blown away by the new sensations. She recalled fondly the night they shared their first love...then second love...then third. It was a night of exploration, discovery, and ecstasy.

After the fourth both of them were spent. Levi lay directly on top of her with his head between her breasts, hands wrapped around her back, while Flora's fingers absently played with his black hair. After several minutes it seemed like Levi was laughing until Flora realized he was crying. His entire body shook with the force of his sobs.

She hugged his upper body. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He didn't respond. Flora accepted this and gently rubbed his back with the tips of her nails until his emotions settled and sobs faded. Eventually he rolled off of her and sat up. Flora sat up with him and embraced his shoulders from behind, kissing his cheek. Levi put one hand over hers and wiped his face with the other one. "I'm sorry. It's just that I can't recall a single point in my life I was ever this happy."

Flora laid her head on his shoulder. "We can always be this happy. Come with me, aboveground. I'll call someone, I can get you a permit, a pardon, whatever it is."

Levi sighed and leaned more deeply into her. "The people I run with—they don't take kindly to that sort of thing. They would track me down. Track us down, even above. I can't risk you like that. I need to get out of here on my own."

Flora hugged him tighter. If she could use her influence to change his mind, she would. She tried reasoning instead. "I could stay. There are so many people that need help down here, I could start my own clinic. I could change things for good."

Flora knew the flaw in her own logic before it left her lips. Her grandmother was right; her first trial as a healer nearly killed her. Her heritage was more cursed than she initially realized—she needed more training and self-discipline before helping anyone else here, lest the Compulsion be triggered again.

"The people here will accept your charity right before gutting you." Levi grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "Please Flora. I beg of you, it's not safe. I want you with me, but I—we—can't take the risk." He blinked rapidly and cleared his throat. "Everyone I have ever loved has either died or abandoned me. Please. If anything happens to you here I don't..."

Flora closed her eyes and tried to extinguish her grief. She felt a mixture of conflicting emotions. Hurt, which gave rise to anger. Loss, which gave rise to bitterness.

"This isn't the right time for us. I will meet you aboveground. I swear to it. Maybe then I will be worthy of your hand."

"You don't have to prove anything to me. I haven't seen you in years, who knows how long it will be again. For all I know, you'll die down here and I'll life my life as a spinster."

"Then you underestimate me. It's not a question of if. I will see you again."

Flora bit back her tears. Levi released her hand and she walked over to her white chemise, tugging it over her head. Her poor hair consisted of nothing but mats upon mats and poor curl definition. "Hopefully the next time you see me I won't look so frightening."

Levi tugged on his pants. "I don't know. I kind of hope we both look just like this."

Despite her emotion Flora couldn't help but smile. She scooped up her blood-stained blue gown before grimacing and throwing it back on the ground. "You served me well."

She met Levi back near the iron ladder. Before grabbing the bars, he stopped her. "I wanted to give you these. I know they're simple, but I think they're pretty. I look at them every time I come down here."

He produced a handful of luminescent ore from behind his back and deposited them into her hands. Flora's eyes lit up as she beheld them. They were beautiful, of all different shapes and weights. Flora picked out one that looked slightly like a heart and handed it back to him. "Keep looking at this one and remember me."

As she placed them within her waist purse her fingers brushed against a vial. Flora pulled it out and opened the stopper to dab some of the oily rosemary and pine perfume onto her wrists, neck, and hair. "I'm afraid there's no more room in my purse for this," she lied, handing it to him. "Hold onto it, will you?"

He accepted it with the same reverence as if Flora handed him a bar of gold. His fingers closed around it and brought it to his heart. "I will." A mischievous smile spread across his face. "Would you like to head up the ladder first?"

Flora laughed. "Sure. If you feel something dripping on your head, don't worry—it's yours."

His face soured. "Never mind."

Climbing up the ladder and then heading upwards through the tunnel beyond was significantly more exhausting than coming down. Flora was drenched in sweat by the time she arrived at the top while Levi didn't even look out of breath

"By wall Maria, Rose and Sina," Flora cursed. "Next time just leave me down there." The pair exited the shack through its rotted door and stretched. The city looked especially empty at this hour. "What time do you think it is?"

"Early in the morning," Levi suggested. "Maybe three?"

"The border doesn't open until seven. Spend the day with me? I'll leave this evening. Besides, I owe you some sheets."

"Alright. It wouldn't be a bad idea for you to change before crossing either; you look indecent."

The pair, hand in hand, darted through alleys and cobblestone streets. "Indecent?" Flora repeated breathlessly. "Mind your tongue. You're making me ready for round five."

Levi stumbled and nearly tripped. "And here I thought you were sweet and innocent Flora. You're good at hiding your inner beast."

Flora convinced him to stop at a seedy twenty-four-hour food joint before heading back to his place. It was nice spending actual time with him. The more she found out about him, the more her heart ached to stay with him. It didn't take long for Flora to fall asleep—she was still spent from the Compulsions effects. She didn't know how long it would take her to recover.

It didn't take her long to fall asleep after they hit the bed—no sex, no lustful passion, only two people holding one another.

A majority of Flora's energy felt replenished, thankfully, by the time she awoke. "Mmm...morning," she said sleepily.

"Afternoon?" Levi offered, kissing her shoulder with a sigh.

"Afternoon?!" She bolted upright. "We better get moving. Not that I want to." She kissed him deeply and savored their first morning together. "Thank you. For everything. I would give anything to stay here."

Flora sat on the edge of the bed with a yawn. Levi tossed her a pair of his pants and shirt. "I wish they were in better condition, but at least they're not half see through."

"They'll be fine."

Flora pulled on the clothes. She was grateful Levi wore baggy clothes—if not, she wasn't sure if they would fit. She probably looked a sorry sight in men's khaki shorts and a grey long sleeve shirt, breasts unsupported, but she didn't care.

"Now you fit right in. Except for your hair." His eyes lingered on her hair. "I love your hair. It shines like warm fire down here. And your skin has such a healthy glow." Levi's eyes suddenly turned hungry. "Come here. I know you just put those on, but I want them off."

Flora stripped out of the shirt and threw it at him, pouncing straight into his lap and straddling his hips. She claimed his mouth with her own and sank her hands into his hair noting how he was already hard beneath his boxers. The two fumbled to remove their remaining clothes. This time it was Flora that took charge, emboldened by the experience gained during the night, and was ready to lower herself onto his shaft before he stopped her. "No. I want to try something."

Although she was confused, she allowed him to readjust so that instead of sitting on his lap, his face was directly below her. Flora could have died from embarrassment, even more so when he wrapped his hands around her thighs and lowered her to his mouth. The embarrassment evaporated the moment she felt his tongue against her clitoris. His mouth explored her at first, tasting her, memorizing her, gauging her reaction to different sensations before increasing his pace.

He gripped more tightly to hold her in place while his tongue pulsed and rolled against her sensitive bud. The feeling was so intense, so surprising, a cry escaped Flora's throat and she threw her head back. Almost immediately she felt her lower abdomen build in pleasure. She tried to hold back her groans, but the sensation was too intense. With a final gasp her orgasm released, sending waves of pleasure through her body. His tongue didn't stop, even though the orgasm, causing a second orgasm almost immediately behind.

His onslaught didn't stop until, legs shaking, Flora lifted her hips and pulled him off by his hair. "You devil," she panted. "Fuck me. Now."

Levi scampered up in bed. Flora wasted no time lowering herself onto shaft. His hips thrust into her at the bottom, their pace growing faster and more intense until Levi couldn't take it any longer and urged her into a new position. This time he took her from behind, hands cupping her breasts, fingers squeezing her nipples into fine points with each thrust.

"Yes," Flora moaned.

With a final husky breath, he released deep inside her, his body going halfway slack on top of her. Flora had just enough time to roll over before he rested his head back between her breasts. As was their usual routine, Flora traced her hands up and down his exposed back.

"You're not making leaving any easier," Flora commented after a while.

"I'm just taking my fill while I can. I don't know when I'll see you again."

"That doesn't mean you can't have sex."

He looked at her like she was crazy. "I've desired you since I was a child. The thought of anyone else doesn't do it for me."

"I've only wanted you too. The courtship proposals have been stacking up, but I just can't bring myself to even consider them."

He kissed her mouth. "I don't want to own you. But when I see you again, I pity any man who eyes you."

Flora laughed. "I'm far too busy for any man; and too outspoken. Most nobles want a delicate wallflower like my sister—they're in for a nasty surprise when they get to know me. Thank my grandmother for that."

Levi used his legs to maneuver hers open. "I thought you were delicate at first. I was never glad to be so wrong."

He thrust into her with his satisfying length—it was as if he was made to fit her perfectly. Their conversation quickly devolved into primal moans.

The both of them were completely sexed out by the time they finally ended up leaving his glorified room of an apartment. Flora's purse was significantly lighter after she stashed nearly all of her money underneath his pillow when he wasn't looking. She was sure he would put it to good use and needed it more than she did.

Flora did fit into the Underground with her grungy men's clothes, frizzy sex hair left loose, and half feral boyfriend at her hip. Levi and Flora hit the streets like hooligans, only halting when Flora tugged him to a stop after smelling surprisingly delicious noodles. Faint music drifted from the establishment and into the street. "I'm starving. We should stop."

"I dunno, I know that place is expensive."

Flora dragged him inside by the arm. The host looked at the duo with clear skepticism. "Locals pay upfront."

Levi almost pulled her back onto the street, but Flora stood her ground and slid a hundred dollar note onto his podium. "For two, please."

His tune changed abruptly. No time was wasted leading them to a table. While the establishment was nothing like one would encounter within Wall Sina, in comparison to rest of the underground, it was probably a grand jewel. Levi looked completely out of his element. "Order whatever you want," Flora told him while they perused the menu amid soft live instrumental music. "It's on me. My last thank you for once again saving me from a royal ass beating."

His discomfort only seemed to steadily increase all way until their food arrived. "This is too fancy for me. It feels odd.

Flora felt her spine tingle at his discomfort. An itch was growing in her to relieve his suffering. She placed a comforting hand on his forearm and allowed some of her growing power and reassurance to seep into him. "Just relax. Please?"

His eyelids drooped slightly until Flora removed her hand. They suddenly brightened. "Right. Sorry."

They spend the rest of their meal procrastinating leaving—when they left, she would have to make for the border. Flora eyed the music with interest. "So random people come up and sing?"

Levi shrugged. "Yeah. Blow-hards that want to show off I guess."

Flora looked at him with a sly grin. "Maybe I'm a blow-hard that wants to show off."

"You? You are quite the girl of mysteries."

"My brothers, June and I have a half decent band together. There's been yet a woman here to sing, what do you say?"

"I say be the best damn blow-hard there is."

Flora's cheeks pinked as the latest singer left the stage amid a polite applause. "Wish me luck."

"Break a leg."

Flora's voice was on the more unusual side, not the light, airy demure angelic voice of anyone else she heard. It was rich, full of body and warmth. If it was her last day in the Underworld, she would at least share some of that with them.

Her siblings were talented with a wide range of instruments. The cello, violin, guitar, drums, nearly everything under the sun. Flora's only adept instrument was the piano—and one sat right on stage. Her song's smooth intro filled the dining room and caused nearly all eyes to glance up. When she sang, eating stopped. Her music reflected her increasingly wild and free-spirited nature. It felt good to sing—she was too focused on healing lately; creativity went by the wayside.

When the first song ended, Flora looked up and saw not only everyone in the dining room looking at her, but a moderate sized crowd in the entryway waiting for seats gawked as well. She wasn't too full of herself to think they all came in from her voice, but it felt nice to imagine it anyways.

The applause was surprising—and invigorating. "Encore!"

Her eyes met Levi's in the crowd. He playfully smiled and gave her an impressed nod.

Flora indulged them. Her next tune was livelier, more upbeat, and allowed her voice to display more power. By the time Flora was done the entire crowd erupted into cheers and clapping. Flora nearly launched into third until she spied a man, at least ahead taller than anyone else in the crowd walking her way. Although his forest-green survey corps cloak hood was raised, she knew who he was immediately just by his stature. Flora had barely out from behind the piano bench before he grabbed her arm.

"Hey!" Levi snarled, up to his feet faster than lightening, breaking his grip and pushing him back. "Hands off."

Flora's eyes widened in alarm when she saw Levi had a knife. She grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped him from advancing. "Levi, stop. It's my sister's boyfriend. What are you doing here Erwin?"

He lowered his hood. His blond hair, always perfectly prim, accentuated his sky-blue eyes. Although right now they looked more like a stormy night that clear summer's day. "We've been looking everywhere for you Flora. Are you alright?"

Although he addressed her, his eyes never left Levi and his knife. "I'm fine. Why don't we go outside?"

Erwin forged the path through the crowd and Levi and Flora followed him outside and into the street beyond.

June embraced Flora immediately. "Oh Flora! When Grandma Niamh told you where you were going, we were so worried."

Flora returned her sister's embrace. "I came here of my own choice, there's nothing to worry over."

June's green eyes looked her up and down, close to tears. "You can't abandon us for a life down here, we're your family."

Flora pulled away, careful to avoid touching her sister's bare skin. "Whoa. I'm not abandoning anyone. I'm volunteering. Er, was. I was actually going to come back today."

Liam and Seamus hugged Flora in relief as well. "We came to rescue you."

Flora stepped back closer to Levi while her family plus Erwin closed in on her. "Guys, please, I don't need rescuing. Just give me a minute ok?"

They hovered close to her as if Flora was going to slip out of her grasp. Erwin, meanwhile, still eyed Levi with suspicion, his hands dangerously close to his ODM blade. Flora turned to Levi. "I didn't expect our parting to be this abrupt. Or this public."

Levi's demeanor somewhat relaxed. He sheathed his knife and focused on her. "Me either. Let me come with you to the border, at least to ensure your safety."

"We'll be fine without you," Erwin said, crossing his arms.

"I didn't ask you, eyebrows," Levi snapped.

The two men stared at each other in tense silence until June slipped her arm through Erwin's. "It's fine, dear. We actually left our carriage in a courtyard a few blocks over if you want to meet us there."

"Meet us there?" Liam asked incredulously. "We just found her!"

June stared at Levi. "No, I don't think they have any intension of running off. Come on guys."

Her brothers grumbled their displeasure but ultimately followed June's lead and walked back to the carriage. Levi and Flora followed several paced behind. "There's nothing you can do about it now, but I left money for new sheets under your pillow when you get back to your place."

Levi's mouth tightened. "I wonder how I didn't notice that."

Flora felt quite proud of herself for pulling a fast one over him. "Maybe I'm picking up on some street skills."

He laughed at her. "Right. You're like a whole new woman."

The carriage came into view entirely too quickly. Erwin held the door open while Flora and Levi approached. The two shared one last kiss and lingering goodbye before Flora accepted Erwin's help getting into the carriage with her awaiting siblings.

"If you came to volunteer, what changed your mind?" June probed. Her head rested on Erwin's massive shoulder. She looked the entire opposite of Flora in this moment; well groomed, her red curls in a perfect upswept hairdo, makeup flawless.

Flora shrugged. She wasn't in the mood to talk. "It's hard to explain."

"You smell awful," Liam said while wrinkling his nose. "Like you ran a marathon."

Flora glared at him. "I did run a marathon. From a bed. With Levi."

"Ew!" Seamus cried, scooting away from her. "Do I even want to know what that stain is?"

Flora moved closer to him to taunt him and rubbed the (not semen) stain into his leg while laughing at his exaggerated gags until Liam reigned her back in her seat. "What has your time with our grandmother done to you? You're uncivilized, and running off with boys now!"

"I didn't run off with boys," Flora defended. "I ran off to volunteer, and then happened to run into a boy."

June lifted her head. "What happened with the volunteering? Did it not go well?"

"No...it didn't. I underestimated the Compulsion. It almost killed me the first day. I'm not as prepared as I thought it was."

"Compulsion?" Erwin asked.

June let his question die on deaf ears. "For it to almost kill you means your strength has outpaced your discipline. If you listen to Grandma Niamh, anyway."

"Discipline," Liam scoffed. "Now there's an idea."

"Now I just need to know what I have to work on."

As their conversation slowly simmered down, Flora reached into her purse to feel the ore Levi had given her. The stones were there, but to her horror, so was the entirety of the money she left under his pillow earlier that day. "Oh no!" Flora gasped.

"What?" Seamus startled. "Did he steal your money?"

"No, you idiot, he gave it back!"

No wonder he looked so amused while she boasted her nonexistent skill. The thought struck Flora as so irrationally funny her body quaked in maniacal laughter; however, the more she laughed, the more she thought of him, and the more she grieved. Before long, her laughs turned into full blown sobs.

June urged Erwin to switch Flora spots and guided Flora's head onto her lap almost like a mother while she came to terms with her loss.


	3. Chapter 3

Distant crying cut her story off. It was as if she had fallen into a trance. Out of all the scouts, only sweet little Armin was still awake and tuned to her story. Jean, Sasha, and Connie were all asleep squished against each other. Even Mikasa had fallen asleep kneeling. Flora stood up and straightened her gown. "Sorry, my youngest must be awake." She left the coziness of the living room for her bedroom and found, indeed, her youngest son Rowan awake and crying in his crib, crawling to the bars.

Eros, cozy in her bed, awoke at the noise. "Mom?" He asked in fear once he realized she wasn't with him. "Mom?!"

"I'm here," she said in a reassuring tone, kissing him on his head. Flora turned her attention to the baby. "My tiny love," she crooned warmly and scooped him in her arms. He wrapped his pudgy arms around her neck and gripped handfuls of her curly hair before burying his poor tear-stained face into her chest. Introducing solids was going great...

"Go back to sleep, love," she reassured Eros, pulling the covers tightly over him and brushing his dark hair out of his eyes—it was desperately due for a cut. "I'll be right back."

Flora sighed and gave in to her crying baby, giving him what he ultimately wanted. She pulled her arm out of her nightgown to expose a half of her chest and latched the wriggling child before covering him with a blanket. She didn't mind if anyone saw her, but she didn't want the scouts to be uncomfortable, especially on the first day.

Flora walked back to the room and found the scouts awake. All of their jaws dropped simultaneously. "Levi has a baby?" Sasha squealed, jumping to her feet. "Can I see him?"

Rowan wriggled ferociously in her arms. She swore he was going to suck the life out of her. Flora sat back into her chair. "He's eating right now, but sure."

Sasha walked over as Flora lowered the cover. The young girl's brown eyes nearly boggled out of her head. "He's so cute!" She reached out and touched his wispy hair strawberry blond hair. "How old is he?"

"Six months. So still pretty young. He's glued to me all the time, I swear.

The boys were too terrified to even look at her. Flora shrugged the cover back over her shoulder. "There are three rooms down that hallway, so you'll have to buddy up," she gestured with her chin. "And a washroom at the end. There's even indoor plumbing."

Flora once again stared at the unconscious Eren and tried to ignore the compulsion making her spine tingle. "Are you sure he'll be alright?"

"He'll be fine," Armin reassured.

The scouts stood up and stretched with massive yawns all around. The taller once, Jean, almost looked like he was flexing. Flora hid a smile. He walked over to Eren and scooped him up. "Lose some weight, fat-ass," he muttered.

"I'll stay with Eren," Armin volunteered.

"And I guess I'll share with Connie. Unless, Mikasa..." Jean's suggestion was met with eye rolls all the way around.

"If you need anything I'll be here for a bit. See you all in the morning."

The night along with following day passed uneventfully. Her children terrorized the scouts while she cleaned and cooked her hands virtually bare, and not to mention the laundry. She stole each grime covered uniform while they relaxed in the wood fired sauna outside and replaced the boy's shirts with Levi's, and the girls with her own clothes. Flora drained and filled the outdoor wash basin several times over with detergent and sent a prayer to the person who did this as a full-time job. She thought Levi's were bad, but by the titans...

The scouts took the day to recuperate. She didn't blame them after everything they went through, and it was nice for her boys to have some other people to play with besides themselves. Eros particularly took charge. "There's the goats," he said, his little legs leading all six scouts into the barn and pasture like a little commander. "And the chickens. Watch out for the rooster though, his name is sonofabitch--he'll get you. And there's the cows..."

Finally, just before the sun was about to set, she hung their uniforms out to dry and returned inside to prepare dinner. The task was comparable to feeding a small army. Flora, with Rowan snug and babbling in his sling on her back, set about simmering the water, adding the herbs, and then the vegetables. She even had dehydrated beef cubes she tossed in. Unfortunately for them her pantry was fairly bare to begin with—she would have to go into town tomorrow, it seemed.

Flora sung to herself as she popped the rolls into the stone oven. Now they just had to wait. Speaking of waiting...She had yet to seen that Eren emerge from his room. Flora tiptoed to her lab and made a tray of the basics in first aid along with a tall glass of water. Laugher trickled in from the yard outside as the scouts and Eros kicked around a ball; Mikasa was suspiciously absent.

She knocked on Eren's room before cracking it open. The girl, Mikasa, sat on the lower half of his bed, the bags under her eyes a testament to her concern for him. 

"Hi Mikasa. Can I come in?"

She nodded curtly.

Flora set the tray on the nightstand and brought a chair next to Eren's bed. "You should really take a break. Why don't I sit with him until dinner is ready?"

Mikasa appraised her suspiciously but ultimately gave in. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Rowan squirmed and squealed in his sling. Flora sighed, unwrapped him, and allowed him to crawl on the floor--but not before throwing a cloak over the ODM gear. She handed him a cookie from the tray to gum on while she attended to Eren. She wasn't wrong before; there was indeed steam coming from his body. Was that a side effect of his healing process? Grabbing the washrag, Flora dipped it into the warm mint lavender water and cleaned the poor boy's grime coated face, neck and hands while humming, feeling the tingle of the Compulsion in her periphery. Flora poured her energy into him anyway despite his accelerated healing as through each touch. Eren was so plagued with anger it was palpable, and although Flora attempted to quench it like water, there was not enough water in Paradis to soothe his spirit. Before she was entirely done his eyes flew open with a gasp.

"Mom?"

Flora retracted one her hands away, diminishing her power. His emerald green eyes stared at her in wonder. "I'm Flora. Levi's wife. You're safe—everyone's safe—in my house. You've been out for at least a day. I've got some background as a healer and wanted to take a look at you for myself."

Eren looked dazed. Perhaps she had gone too far with her healing. Flora pulled her other hand away to hand him a glass of water, which gave him the time he needed to regain clarity and sit upright, gratefully accepting her offering and downed the entire glass before grimacing. "Thank you. I don't suppose you have a bathroom?"

Flora scooped Rowan into her arms and showed Eren to the washroom before glancing back to the room. "Use the rest of the mint water to freshen up if you need. Dinner will be done soon if you feel like it. Are you...are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"As fine as I'll ever be. You said you are Levi's wife? Captain Levi? And that's..." He trailed off looking at Rowan.

"Our son? Yes. One of them. When you're done you should check on your friend Mikasa--she barely left your side the entire time you were out."

Eren only grunted, closing the door behind him. Flora frowned and returned to putting the finishing touches on dinner.

The scouts were halfway done with their meal by the time Eren and Mikasa joined them. "Welcome," Flora said warmly with a wink. "I think Sasha saved you something."

Flora recognized food insecurity when she saw it. All the scouts had it to a degree, but Sasha particularly, as evidenced by the hording and binging behavior. Eren sat down at an open chair. His demeanor felt off, almost like he was conflicted about something. "Thank you."

"When was the last time we had an actual homemade meal that wasn't gruel?" Sasha gushed.

"You'll make yourself sick," Connie frowned, taking away her sixth bread roll, causing Eros to erupt in a fit of giggles.

"It's ok," Eros smiled from Sasha's lap. He reached over and handed her a roll from his own plate. "You can have mine."

Sasha smiled and hugged him. "Finally, a man who understands me. Although this one I'll save for later," she said with a smirk.

"What are you brats doing here?"

The entire scout regiment choked on their food and drink simultaneously. It was strange how quickly the joy was sucked out of the room by the mere sound of her husband's voice. Flora had not even noticed him come in.

"Levi!" She exclaimed, taking a moment to wipe off Rowan's face.

"Daddy!" Eros squealed. He squirmed himself free from Sasha's embrace and beat Flora to him. Levi chuckled and scooped him up before giving Flora a peck on the lips.

"My boys haven't given their mother too much grief?"

"Erwin had a message for you before you get too mad."

"If it's Erwin's doing, I can only imagine. Let me guess, he could think of no better place to hide the runts aside from my house?" He sighed, putting Eros on the ground. "There's nothing this job won't take. I'm going to get cleaned up; don't wait for me." Then, turning to the recruits, he added, "I expect my wife's hospitality to be appreciated. And make sure to clean up after yourselves. She already has two kids; she doesn't need six more." Somehow there was a hidden threat along with that sentence. His tension was palpable.

He shot the recruits one last dark look before stalking off to their bedroom. Flora sighed. "Mikasa, do you mind holding Rowan for a moment? I'll be back shortly."

"Uh, sure."

Mikasa's expression made it look like Flora passed her a stick of live dynamite. It would only be for a minute, Flora justified, following in Levi's footsteps to their room, hesitating in the doorway for a moment. "Hey. They've behaved themselves you know."

Levi stripped out of his shirt. "It doesn't matter how well they're behaved. They shouldn't be here at all. When I see Erwin, again so help me...if you only knew the danger of what he has brought here." He continued ranting while removing articles of clothing. "I've done everything to keep you and the kids safe, but what does he do? Waltzes in and dumps a titan shifter on your lap? Alone? Unbelievable. You and the kids, you have to leave. Maybe with your brothers."

His ranting went too far. Flora stepped out of the doorway and closed it behind her. She walked to their open washroom and started running a warm bath for him. "We are fine. If I'm honest, it's been nice having some company here. Ever since Eros was born, I've been a hermit. Maybe it's time to change. To be involved back in the survey corps again."

"I've kept you away for a reason. It's always been dangerous, but now...things have changed. The world is changing. It's more dangerous than ever."

"Then the world is fortunate it has Levi Ackerman to guide it through these changes." She wrinkled her nose as he walked closer to her. "The world is fortunate it cannot smell Levi Ackerman right now."

He grunted, unamused, and stepped into the foaming tub as it filled. Flora pulled her vanity stool to the head of the bath and placed a folded towel on the tub's lip. "Lay back," she commanded. "Everything is alright. Take a minute to wind down and relax."

"How can I relax with six recruits at my dinner table?"

"You can relax in your bath." Flora saturated his hair and began to massage in soap, taking extra care to slightly scratch with the tip of her nails. "With your wife by your side," she cooed into his ear while she scrubbed. "With your children who are happy and healthy. You made it back safe and alive." Flora continued her affirmations while massaging Levi's head, then moved onto his neck, his shoulders, back and chest. Every muscle group visibly released under her touch. A great lion he may be, she thought with a smile, reduced to a purring cat by solely her hands. Just as she was about to explore more interesting areas beneath the water, she heard wailing from the living room.

Flora tiled Levi's head back and kissed his mouth upside-down mouth. "Poor Mikasa. I don't know if that girl has ever even seen a baby."

Levi caught her hand before she left. "Hey. I love you."

Flora bend down and kissed him again, this time more lingering. "I love you too."

She left him to finish his bath alone and attended to her crying baby. Mikasa looked panicked with him on her lap while Jean made funny faces in an attempt to humor him.

"My poor baby," Flora said with exaggerated grief, plucking him up. "What is wrong my little love? Are you hungry?" She turned to the scouts. "I'm going to feed him quick. I'll be back to clean up."

"We can clean up," Armin urged. "Don't worry about it. It's the least we can do."

"I'll be back shortly. Hey—I have to run into town tomorrow to pick up some groceries, if you guys want anything specific you should make a list for me."

Rowan's hungry wails only intensified. Flora whisked him away to her room and quickly got him latched on the bed. It wasn't long after Levi came out of the bathroom. He laid on the bed with a sore groan and observed for a moment. "You're an amazing mother, you know. I wish I could be around more."

"You go crazy being cooped up. Just don't spent too much time away and keep coming home."

"I do my best. The threats out there only grow bigger by the day. Maybe one day Rowan and Eros will be able to grow up without the fear of titans." Levi abruptly frowned. "I better go check on the brats."

Flora swatted his arm. "Hey, be nice to them. They look terrified of you. What have you done to them?"

"I may have kicked Eren's teeth out—for his own benefit of course. They grew back."

Flora rolled her eyes. "Very funny. Be nice. They're just kids."

"They're soldiers," Levi corrected, rolling out of bed. "And while they're relatively untested, I trust they're damn dangerous ones." He walked over to her side and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll handle clean up duty. You stay here and relax; I'll be back in a minute."

Flora followed his advice and ended up relaxing a bit too much. Between the children, the animals, the scouts, maintaining the house, she hardly had enough energy to unlatch, change Rowan, and set him into his bedside crib. Eros will be fine, she thought to herself, laying back in bed, half drifting off to sleep. I'm sure Levi will get him ready. And if not, well, he's only five...it's good for them to be dirty every now and then...

A sudden change in weight startled her. Levi slid in next to her under the sheets. "Eros—" she said in a sleepy daze, throwing the sheets off her.

"Shh," Levi hushed, pulling her back to bed. "In bed. Along with the scouts. Come here."

The tone of his voice was hungry. The room had only the faintest hint of moonlight through the window, filtered purely by the sheer drapes let down from their beds canopy. Her body's curvature relaxed into his own as he cradled her from behind, face nuzzling away her mass of hair to rest behind her neck. His warm breath tickled her skin and elicited goosebumps. "Hmm," he moaned contently. With one arm under her head, his free arm wrapped around her waist and rested on her chest. "The older I get, the more I realize all my suffering is only made bearable by you."

She could hear the echoes of grief in his voice. Flora couldn't imagine experiencing the level of loss and pain as he did on a daily basis. She twisted her body in order to face him and ran her nails up and down his shirtless back. As expected, he nearly melted in her arms. "My wife," he whispered. "My children. My life." She felt him grow hard from her touch.

Flora kissed his lips, savoring his smell, drinking from him like she was parched and he was a lake. Their passion only intensified. His fingers trailed the hem of her nightgown and teased her inner thighs with their touch. She tried hard to stay silent with Rowan sleeping happily in his crib—at least the canopy was let down—but small gasps escaped her lips. Her gasps were devoured by Levi's mouth until he released her in a breathless haze.

"I missed you," he said in his sweet, low seductive voice while pinning her underneath him.

"How much?" Flora smiled. She lifted her scrunched nightgown over her head.

Half his mouth raised in his signature smirk. "This much."

He surprised her by moving lower, lips trailing down her stomach until his head rested between her parted legs. Without hesitation his mouth claimed her. Flora's hands flew to her mouth to stifle her moans while his tongue, trained by years of practice, expertly darted, rolled, and stroked her most delicate of areas. His hands wrapped around her hips to held her in place while he continued his consumption.

Sweet Maria, Rose and Sina. Her muscles were already beginning their build. With one hand still covering her mouth, the other snaked to his hair and gripped tightly. His tongue continued its onslaught until her muscles finally released and pulsed.

"You're too fast," he panted. "I wasn't finished."

Flora could barely stay on the bed as his tongue continued and matched every pulse of her orgasm. The sensation was overwhelming and heightened, and before she knew it, she could feel another orgasm building off the back of the last one. Her entire body was coated with sweat as the next one hit, causing waves of pleasure to course through her body.

Levi worked quickly and released her from his mouth. With her body still spasming, he placed her ankles on either side of his head and wasted no time in claiming her with his shaft. The entire bed groaned with the strength and passion of their love. He eventually released her ankles and dropped his torso against hers, allowing her nails to rake up and down his back. "Harder," he panted into her ear. "Make it hurt."

She dug her nails in deeper, far more than she would like, but his response was immediate. After only a few more thrusts it was his turn to release. He collapsed on top of her, still inside. Flora's hands turned gentler and stroked his hair and back. There was reconnection in the following silence. Silence that only ended when Flora felt wetness on her shoulder.

"Hey," she whispered, hugging him more deeply into her body. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head and rolled off her. Flora embraced him from behind and wiped his tears before kissing his neck. "I love you. You are strong, you are powerful, you are kind. You have a heavy burden on your shoulders, but you are not alone." Flora continued her quiet affirmations until she felt his body go slack with sleep.

Hour passed and Flora, however, found herself unable to follow suit. An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach, one she decided could be quelled by at least doing a check on the house. Levi didn't stir as she snuck out of bed and through the canopy. Rowan was still sleeping soundly in his crib, and to her surprise Eros must have crawled in sometime during the night as well. Or maybe Levi put him there. She hoped it was the first option.

In the hallway, through the surprisingly spotless kitchen and living room, Flora stopped for a minute to light a candle and carried it with her as she checked on the scouts in their rooms. In the first door to the right, Sasha and Mikasa slept quietly with Mikasa on the far left of the bed and Sasha sprawled out in the middle. Flora stifled a laugh and closed the door before moving on to the next room. Jean and Connie slept in bed as expected, but little Armin was squeezed in the middle. Flora frowned and checked the last room, where Eren Yeager must be alone.

There was something wrong with that boy. Perhaps wrong was a poor word; troubled, more like it. Anger and angst boiled just below the surface like an infected wound. Opening the door as quietly as possible, Flora peered into Eren's room. It was empty. His ODM gear was still here, which was a good sign, but Flora's face pinched with concern. Was he in danger? Her instinct told her no, but still...

She debated waking Levi but ultimately decided against it. He needed his sleep, and who knows what verbal tirade awaited Eren if Levi caught him out of bed? Flora patrolled the perimeter of the house, checking its other empty rooms, but ultimately found no trace of the boy. Her concern only mounted when thunder rumbled outside. Rain peppered the thatched roof for hours now, but between the thunder and increasing wind, Flora suspected the mountain was sending her a storm.

Flora tread to the front door and donner her shoes and canvas raincoat. From the stash of torches, she picked the smallest one and lit it from the candle before pinching the candle flame out and heading out into the rain. "Eren?" she called softly, looking for any sign of light, tracks, anything. She walked to the stables first and found all horses accounted for. Her next thought was the barn. Flora was halfway there before she noticed the faintest glow through its glazed windows.

"Eren?" Flora called over the thunder. Bleats of goats, clucks of chickens, and the grunts of pigs greeted her as she opened the barn door. True to her gut she found Eren in the sheep's pen. His eyes were wide in horror, looking like he was caught doing something. "Is everything ok?"

"I-I'm fine," he stammered, brushing his hands against his pants.

"What are you doing?" She asked. But as she processed more about the scene, she began to figure it out for herself and started to laugh, as beneath his feet, lambs tottered on their new legs. "They're pretty cute, huh?"

His face turned redder than a tomato. Poor Eren looked...sheepish. "I should probably go inside. I'm sorry."

Flora set her raincoat on a hook and put her torch in a sconce. "Don't apologize." Flora stepped into the pen with him and scooped up their smallest lamb. "I don't think she has a name yet. Care to help?"

A small smile spread on the boy's face. He ran his hands over the lamb's wool. "She's a girl? Well...what about Carla."

"I think that's a beautiful name."

"It was my mother's."

"Even more beautiful."

Flora knew enough from Levi to know how his mother met her end. She knew all about the pain and suffering seeing your loved ones consumed by titans right before your very eyes. Flora cleared her throat and tried to lighten the mood. "Did Eros show you our calf?"

His face lit up.

Flora regaled Eren with the sights of the barn. The pigs, the chickens and their chicks, and lastly their new calf Mr. Moo. A name of Eros's choosing, even though Flora told him several times it should be Miss Moo.

Eren's eyes bulged when he saw the size of the cows. They had a pretty small stock, but healthy and well loved, valued for their milk. The pair watched from the wooden fencing as Mr. Moo nursed from her mother. "It's nice out here," Flora said absently. "Peaceful. I don't know if I miss the cramped districts."

Eren only silently watched the calf and her mother. Flora nudged him. "Hey. I'm quite the experienced healer, and can heal more than just the body. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"It's nothing."

Flora kept her hands to herself—even if all she wanted to do was to cradle the poor boy in her arms. "At least come inside and get worm. Quite the storm is stirring out there."

Outside the barn, the rain was blowing nearly horizontally. Flora made the boy put on her rain coat, to his protests, and grabbed his wrist sleeve and raced with him to the alcove of the entryway where she quickly ushered him inside. Even the relatively short jog left her soaked. "You should have taken the raincoat," he said quietly as he shook it off. "Levi would kill me if you got sick."

Flora snorted in amusement. "Levi may be Captain of the scouts. But I am Captain of this house."

It was short work igniting the brick fireplace. The living room was cast in a cozy glow despite the storm that raged outside. "Sit," Flora urged. "I make a special brew for Eros when he can't sleep. You'll have to tell me what you think."

Eren gingerly sat on the couch, almost like he was afraid to wrinkle it. Flora quietly traipsed to the kitchen and prepared the beverage. It may not be healing to the body, but it was certainly healing to the soul which was equally important in her eyes.

Flora brought the kettle of milk to a near boil before taking it off and pouring it into the ceramic cups before breaking off small pieces of chocolate from the larger brick, throwing them into the milk, stirring it until melted along with a pinch of sugar and cinnamon bark, served with a side of day-old sweetbread. Eren starred at her with wide green eyes. "That's the most chocolate I've ever seen in my life." He took a measured sip, unable to hide the joy in his expression the moment the liquid touched his lips. "I can't believe this."

"It's good right? My kids love it."

"Too much of this and even my titan form might turn fat."

Flora sat back in her chair. "Titan form huh? That's a crazy amount of power...it must be difficult for you."

Eren chewed on a piece of hot chocomilk drenched sweetbread. "Yeah. It is sometimes." She let him eat in silence until he was ready to talk. "I'm still surprised Levi has a wife. I mean, he never talks about you, no offense."

"None taken. Back in the day I used to be quite involved with the survey corps on the sidelines as a medic of sorts. I nearly lost my life when wall Maria fell, though, and I didn't complain much when Levi urged me to go into hiding. I had a newborn after all. And besides, a man like Levi has quite a few enemies. It's better sometimes to keep your biggest weakness in hiding, and although I never wanted such a quiet life, but there is something nice in the quaintness of everything, of the simplicity of raising children and maintaining a house. I'm sure that probably seems quite boring to you lot."

Eren starred at his cup. "It seems...nice. If there weren't so many titans to kill."

Flora refilled his cup. Her maternal instincts ached for this poor boy. She wanted to clutch him tightly to her chest and shield him like one of her children from the outside world. "You could come here in your free time if you wanted. We could always use the help here, if you were ever aching for at least a taste of a simple life. Even titan killers need a vacation."

Maybe it was a trick of the light, but it looked as if tears gathered on the bottom of his green eyes. He cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. "I'll keep that in mind."

A particularly bad clap of thunder shook the house. Flora eyed the roof and prayed it would stay intact--that was the last thing she needed, she thought, was to replace the roof. It wasn't too long before a trail of sleepy scouts trickled into the living room. "Hey guys," Flora greeted. Her keen ears were suddenly aware of distant crying. "Excuse me. Stay up as long as you want, but don't forget we have to go into town tomorrow."

They bid her goodnight in unison. She glanced back a final time and saw them all curled in front of the fire like a litter of kittens. Eren, caught looking at her, turned as red as a tomato.

Flora was three doors down from their bedroom when their bedroom door exploded in a shower of splinters. She screamed at the sound while Levi, moving faster than a whirlwind, tumbled out of their bedroom, an expression of pure panic twisting his face. He was shirtless, pants loose at the waist, and wielded a knife in each hand.

"Flora," he gasped, seeing her figure in the hallway. She surged forward as her children screamed in unison. Levi caught her by the shoulders and analyzed her whole body for a brief second before he pushed her into the wall and shielded her with his body.

"Hey!" She cried, trying to get him to focus. The kitten that fell asleep was gone and replaced by the lion. "Levi!" She snapped, putting her hands on either side of his face. "What's wrong? Are the kids ok?"

Before he could answer, the scouts sprung into action. Each one wielded a makeshift weapon and crowded into the hallway in concern.

Levi blinked in confusion. "I—Is there someone in the house?"

"It's just thunder. I was checking on the scouts, everything is ok--the kids?"

His grip on the knives and her body loosened. Flora squirmed free and ran to the bedroom where the boys huddled in the crib underneath a coat Levi must have thrown to hide them. "My loves," Flora said softly, picking them up and rocking them side to side. "It's ok. Daddy was scared by the storm. Mommy was checking on the lambs. Shhh shhh shh." Outside the room Flora could hear Levi appraising the scouts on their responsiveness, especially Mikasa who had the only sense to bring a knife.

"A pillow Connie? Really?" Levi frowned. "Whatever. I guess I'm on edge more than usual. Go back to bed."

Rowan was significantly more difficult to console than Eros, but together the two fed off of their energy and hysterics until Levi returned with a sigh, appraising the damage to the door. "You scared the shit out of me," he said grimly, returning the knifes under the mattress. "I thought the worst."

"I'm sorry," Flora said between baby wails. "I went to check on the scouts and then the animals."

Although Levi wanted to say more, he turned his attention to their children first. "Eros. Be a good example to your little brother. If you were in danger, you have to hide, not cry. Can you do that? I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Go to your dad," Flora commanded. "I need to feed your brother."

Eros allowed Levi to pry him off Flora's chest. Levi tucked the young boy in next to him in bed while Flora settled beside them and finally got Rowan consoled at the breast. With both boys quiet, Levi rolled into his side and played with Flora's hair while Rowan nursed. "I am sorry. I'm on edge having the scouts here. You never know who will come looking for them."

"I should have told you where I was going, it's just that you were sleeping so soundly." Flora reflected on how fast everything happened. "You looked frantic."

"I was," he agreed. "I can keep my cool in situations that make regular men shit their pants. But just now, it's like I couldn't think. Couldn't breathe. If anything happened to you, or the children, walls help me..."

They fell into silence for a few minutes as Rowan slowly fell asleep. Just as Flora moved to tuck him into bed between herself and Eros, he woke up and fussed until she put him back to breast. "I feel like this kid is glued to me."

"If I would have known how good of a mother you are I would have given you children over decade ago."

"We tried. Once. Or twice...or was it four times?"

He snorted. "You know though, you can't be a mother to the scouts."

Flora paused. Levi was perceptive, she would give him that. "I can try to give them some semblance of normalcy. Of comfort. Of motherly love. I doubt they see much of that in the survey corps."

"Don't baby them too much. They'll get soft. I think I saw a chocolate mustache on Eren's upper lip."

"What are you, a detective? Sheesh. Besides, you don't see yourself like a father figure?"

Judging by how his entire body froze, Flora caught him completely off guard. "Me? No. Not really. It's not something I've thought about. I try not to get attached to anyone—for obvious reasons."

Flora dropped it. She didn't feel like pushing the matter. "Alright. Go to bed mister, for real this time."

"Yes Commander Flora," he yawned, wrapping his arm around Eros. "Seriously though, tell me the next time you get the itch to do any night wandering."

The next day was a blur of chores and damage control from the storm. With Levi and six scouts Flora wondered how she ever managed without them. They were surprisingly happy about shoveling sheep shit. But as Flora looked at her barren pantry, she could lie to herself no longer. She needed to go to town.

"Town?" Levi frowned, then grimaced as Eros pulled his hair from his perch atop his shoulders. "I can go."

"I don't trust you with the list. Besides, with all you here, I can actually get a break from the kids." She shifted Rowan to her other hip. "Not that I don't cherish them. But a mama needs her break."

Levi's frown only deepened. "I'll go with you."

"I think you should stay here with the scouts. Make sure they don't burn the place down."

"I'll go," Eren volunteered. He paused his wheel-barreling for a moment and stretched his back until Jean came running from behind with his own wheel-barrel. Eren was spurred into action to keep ahead of him and race to the compost pile

"Oh no you don't," Levi snapped. "You're staying where I can see you."

"What about me," Armin suggested. "Levi and Eren are a little too recognizable."

Flora wrapped her arm around Armin's shoulders. "I would love you to go Armin. I would take Sasha but I don't have an unlimited budget. Mikasa? Jean? Connie?"

"I'll stay with Eren," Mikasa said quietly.

Jean dumped his wheel barrel contents into the compost pile. "Yeah, I'll go. If it's alright with the Captain."

"I'll stay with Sasha," Connie yawned from his spot on the ground. "Just get more chocolate—all the chocolate. Please."

"Great!" Flora passed Levi Rowan, much to Rowan's protests. "He can eat solid food even though he hates it. He should be fine until we get back."

The look on Levi's face was priceless as Flora virtually sprinted to the stables to prep the cart. Armin and Jean went to follow her until they were recalled by Levi—probably for a pep talk.

Once the cart was ready Flora excused herself to prepare a day's worth of provisions and retrieve her coin before making her way back to the open carriage and positioning herself in the driver's seat. "Ready?"

Flora waved bye to Levi and the scouts before setting off to town.

The going was exceptionally slow down the mountain. The path is untamed at the best of times, but after the storm it was near unpassable. Flora was quickly grew frustrated by the amount of downed tree branches and lack of progress.

"Maybe Eren should have come," Jean grunted as he and Armin heaved a downed sapling off the trail. "Put his titan form to good use."

The trip, one that would normally take three hours on a good day, quickly took five. Flora eyed the sky with concern. They would either be traveling in the dark or staying the night if they didn't hurry up.

"Flora!" The townsfolks greeted after finally reached the town. Despite coming to town mainly for supplies, Flora enjoyed its quaintness, lumber mills, stonework, and history. Flora navigated the streets and greeted her acquaintances warmly.

"Grocery day!" she chimed.

They were nearly to the center of town and markets when a stranger ran in front of the carriage. Her horses reared in alarm, but the man continued waving his arms. "Flora?"

"Yes," she hesitated. "Can I help you?"

"My wife."

Immediately his behavior made sense. The panicked look in his eye. The blood staining his shirt, knees, and hands. Flora pulled the carriage to a halt.

"Armin, can you and Jean please do your best to get what's on my list? I don't know how long this will take. I'll meet you back at the carriage. Oh, and here," she handed them her coin purse in it's entirely. "You might need this."

"Wait," Armin called as she dismounted. "I don't think Le—he—would want you going out alone. Do you want us to come with you?"

"No. I promise I'll meet you back here alright?"

Flora jogged after the man, cursing her foresight for not bringing her medical kit. She should have known that everyone in town goes into labor as soon as she arrives. It must be going poorly for word of her presence to reach him so quickly.

The stench nearly knocked Flora over as soon as she stepped into the house. "Flora," the local midwife said in a terse voice. "I sent word for you as soon as I knew you were here. I can't get the baby to deliver and it's been two days with broken waters."

Two days. Flora's heart sunk. There was a chance this baby was not even alive. Flora rolled up her sleeves and felt the swell of power within her. "Let me see."

Armin and Jean wandered from stall to stall checking the boxes off Flora's list. All the meanwhile Armin was alert for any sign of danger. What was Flora doing? He immediately regretted their decision to let her go alone. "Hey," Jean snapped. "Focus. Let's just get this stuff and get back."

"Right." There was enough money in the coin purse to pay for the groceries ten times over.

They had more than half of the groceries bought and loaded in the cart before the pair decided to split up. "You watch the cart and wait for Flora to come back," Jean suggested. "I don't want anyone stealing any of it. I'll get the rest."

"Alright. Holler if you run into trouble."

Armin sat in the cart and passed the time sorting the groceries by type. He was nearly done when a familiar voice made him shoot straight up.

"Armin?"

His eyes scanned the streets. Several people wandered the roads, but is mouth dropped when he saw a sorry sight--four sorry sights. Reiner, Bertholdt, Christa and Ymir sprinted to the cart. Christa nearly crushed Armin with the strength of her hug. "Oh Armin! I'm so glad you're here."

"Me?" The four of them looked like they've been through quite the ordeal with ripped clothes, unkempt hair and skin, and dirt head to toe. They looked like average civilians and didn't even have their ODM gear or cloaks. "What are you all doing here?"

"Erwin sent us this way," Reiner explained grimly. "He gave us instructions to a house from here, a house to go into hiding until further notice, but no one seems to know where that is. We've been begging for scraps for a day now."

"I think he means Captain Levi's house," Armin said quietly.

All four sets of eyes widened in unison. "Captain Levi has a house around here?"

Armin looked around. "I'll tell you more later. Jean is here too, getting supplies. Levi's wife is here as well, but she got pulled into some sort of emergency I think—"

"Wait," Ymir said, crossing her arms. "Captain uptight has a wife?"

"Yeah, like I said, I'll tell you more later."

Ymir sounded impressed. "Huh. And there I went thinking he was gay. The tension between him and Erwin—"

"Ymir!" Christa scolded.

Armin tossed each of them an apple. "I guess you're coming with us."


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight cast the town in hues of blue and purple by the time Flora stepped outside for air. Constance, the midwife, passed her a bottle of spirits. Useful for disinfecting wounds, but in this case, Flora took an impressive swig instead. She used more of her energy than she would have liked. "They aren't out of the woods yet. The infection may claim them still, but it's at least they're alive."

There were no goodbyes in an unpleasant situation like this. Flora left the house, her skirts and hands reeking from infection. She plunged her hands into the creek behind the house and scrubbed furiously. She couldn't even imagine what Levi would be thinking; her husband didn't survive for this long by thinking optimistically.

She finished the washing of her hands and skirts by picking a strand of lavender from the garden and smashing the leaflets into her skin, palms, and into the stains to hopefully smell somewhat decent. After a final cleansing of her hands, she wiped her face and tried to regain some energy before returning to the cart. Hopefully Jean and Armin did as they were told—she was starving.

No less than four strangers stared at her as her steps echoed on the stone roads. Two girls and two boys. The boys seemed the oldest out of the bunch, closer to adults than teenagers, maybe seventeen? One tall and brown haired, one shorter, blond haired, and of stocky build. One of the girls, the tall brunette with short hair, looked older too. The short one, however, with pale blond hair and big blue eyes, could be either twelve or seventeen. She was shorter than even Levi; an accomplishment. Armin and Jean flagged her down from the cart.

Flora wiped her face a final time and cleared the mucus out of her throat. "A full cart," she appraised the closer she came. "And friends?"

"Scouts," Armin said quietly. "Bertholdt, Reiner, Ymir and Christa."

Flora shook all their hands politely. Reiner, the last one, appraised her with barely hidden interest. He held on for slightly longer than the rest until Flora feigned distraction with her hair. "I'm sorry for taking so long. There was a medical emergency." She eyed the sky with disappointment. "This mountain isn't the safest place at night. The safest bet is staying at the inn, but then I worry about the food, and not to mention the others at the house. We could press on now that we cleared the trail coming down, but there might be some unsavory wildlife and it still could rain."

"We can handle anything we might encounter," Reiner said confidently. "It's nothing six scouts can't handle. I for one am sick of this town."

"Any opposition?" Flora scanned the scouts and could detect no desire to stay. "Alright. I'm game for trying to make it. I'm sure it would save Levi some grief if we did. Knowing him, we'll run into him on the way. We'll have to walk though; the horses can't take us and the supplies."

The scouts nodded amongst themselves and hopped out of the cart. Flora took the reins and led the way.

Reiner and the others discussed their travels for a good while, but as the night grew darker, they became silent. "So," Armin said casually. "You never finished your story of how you and Levi ended up."

Flora laughed. "Still interested after I talked your ear off? I haven't even told you the half of it. After leaving the Underground I was approached by Commander Erwin--although back then he was only a scout and also my future brother in law--to reform the primary Survey Corps hospital in Shiganshina. If you think it's bad now, you should have seen it back then; being injured practically meant a death sentence. I don't blame the workers, necessarily, but the survey corps have always been chronically underfunded, with the hospital taking the worst of it. I guess I thought it would be something to do...I never realized how much my work there would consume me."

Angel, the soldiers called her. For providing basic care like hygiene, better food, wound care, first aid, even minor surgery. During expeditions, setting shoulders, amputating limbs, and stitching wounds were all in a day's work as Flora tended to the wounded trickling home from beyond the walls. Flora comforted the living, sang to the dying and eventually earned the nickname Flora the Nightingale. She spend every day over the next two years improving the life of the soldiers in the hospital, with even the odd Shiganshina noblewoman requesting her attendance during labor. Her name grew in popularity within all social circles as a healer, an angel, a singer, and ultimately, most disappointingly, a single woman. Ignoring advances was easy at first due to the immense effort she put into her work, but the more time that passed, the more Flora's parents pressured her to marry. She lost count of marriage proposals. Soldiers and nobles alike vied for her hand. If they were pushy, their face met her palm.

Life continued well until the unexpected death of her sister. Looking back, Flora noticed Erwin was never the same since his fiancé, his love, was snuffed out in an instant. A tall, sturdy tree of a man reduced to nothing but sobs. The two held each other that night and fell asleep on June's bed in combined misery. There was nothing romantic in that moment, but upon reflection, Flora realized a spark did ignite that night. It was pushed down, deeply, but blossomed nevertheless.

The two became closer friends after June's death. Flora daresay he became her best friend. "I always thought you were a stick in the mud!" Flora laughed, placing her hand on his arm. It was the first time either of them laughed in almost eight months.

Erwin downed his seventh shot of vodka at the bar. "I always thought you were June's uncivilized younger sister. I didn't realize how kind and gentle you could be. My comrades rejoin me after being in your care and spread tales of the beautiful, angelic, red haired miracle worker."

Flora took her fourth shot. "They weren't too fond of me when I set their bones back in place."

"All the same, I'm glad you're here. The hospital has really improved since you arrived."

Flora blushed at the praise. "I'm glad to hear that. I'm only here thanks to you, so I guess I should thank you." The music abruptly changed to a livelier tune. The both of them, sufficiently drunk, glanced at one another. Erwin held out his hand.

"Thank me with a dance?"

Flora's eyes glowed with a playful light. As she accepted his offer, she couldn't help but notice how his large, strong, calloused hands completely enveloped her own. "Care to keep up?"

He winked and led her to the dance floor. They danced formally at first, but the combination of the liquor, the music and the atmosphere quickly caused their comfort to grow, along with something else. His hand rested lower on her waist. Her hand lingered longer around his shoulders. The scent of his cologne grew steadily almost as intoxicating as the liquor, and after several sets the tension was growing hard to ignore. It was Flora who finally grabbed him by the hand and led him into the street beyond for some fresh night air.

"That was so much—"

He cut her words short with a kiss. Flora, initially surprised, wrapped her arms around his neck and returned it with vigor. They broke away, panting. It was clear in both of their eyes they wanted more, but perhaps not exactly each other; Erwin needed to fill the loss of June, and Flora the loss of Levi. They barely made it into the nearest Inn's bedroom before Erwin plucked her off the ground. Flora wrapped her legs around his hips, life a blur as they tore each other's clothes off. When Flora saw Erwin naked, only one thought crossed her mind.

Damn. That is the biggest dick I've ever seen in my life.

Before long she was feeling every inch of it. His massive arm swept the contents of the nightstand onto the floor before setting Flora on top and eliminating the last barrier, her chemise. Flora bit her hand to stifle a scream as penetrated her. Even though he took it slow at first and eased himself in, Flora's only experience until now was the comfort of Levi. Erwin was something else entirely.

A mixture of pain and pleasure poured through Flora as the entire paper-walled inn shook from the force of his thrusts. "Fuck!" She screamed, digging her nails into his shoulders. She could immediately tell he was used to dominating June in the bedroom.

Flora, not content being dominated just yet, pushed him back and onto the bed. "Sit down and let me fuck you."

His eyes widened. When he went to speak, Flora cut him off by placing her hand over his mouth. A moan escaped through her fingers when she lowered herself onto him. The whole time she rode him she kept her hand on his mouth, closed her eyes, and imagined he was Levi.

Flora almost dreaded when she got too tired to continue. Erwin sensed her slowing pace and ushered her onto her stomach. Keeping her legs closed, he entered from behind, over and over until, with a shudder, she felt him pulse deeply inside of her. He emptied his entire load into her before withdrawing and collapsing onto the bed and bringing a shell-shocked Flora deep into his embrace.

Flora woke up in the morning with a massive hangover. So did Erwin.

"Holy shit," he croaked. "Did we...?"

"Uh huh," Flora said from the crook of his arm. He swore at himself.

"I take full responsibility. I'm sorry."

Flora sat up—gingerly. "Don't be sorry. It's my fault. I hope we can agree that neither of us want a relationship."

"Agreed. I value your friendship too much."

The pair exchanged an awkward glance before gathering their clothes. "Starting tomorrow I'll be out on an assignment. I should be back in time to attend the survey corps banquet—I hear your parents are hosting this year."

Flora tugged on her chemise. "Are they? I haven't heard."

"Maybe because you haven't talked to them. I hope you don't mind, but Commander Shadis wanted me to ask you a favor. He wants you to lead the memorial in honor of the scouts we lost this year. He thinks it's only fitting—you've become somewhat of a treasure among us, someone the soldiers talk about on gloomy days. Stories run rampant in the field about their time in the hospital, with swearing up and down you have magic. They talk about the mysterious single Flora and muse how to woo her. I think some injure themselves on purpose just to see you, and until now I assumed you were celibate."

Flora touched her necklace. Silver chain connected seven brilliantly cut and polished gems from the ore Levi gave her years ago. "I guess I am waiting on someone. Or rather, was. I don't quite know any more. It's been years."

"Tell me if you get tired of waiting."

She frowned and appraised him with curiosity. "I thought you agreed you didn't want a relationship."

"I don't, really," he shrugged. "My ambitions with the survey corps are too great. I let any dreams of a happy family life die with you sister, but I would marry you if you wanted. It would be convenient on both our parts. I would have a good friend with low marital expectations that would allow me to pursue my goals, unhindered, and you would finally get your family off your back while also continuing to further your own goals. We would make a good team."

Erwin Smith. He was strategic in more fields than the battlefield. "I don't know. Maybe. Let me think about it."

He leaned down and kissed Flora on the cheek. "I do care about you though. Genuinely. Which is why I suggest you reconnect with your family, at least until the banquet comes and goes. After this assignment I'll be taking some time off to hammer out another supply deal with your father. Maybe I can see you?"

"Of course. I'm sure I'll see you at the estate."

It took Flora several days to prepare the hospital for her extended absence and another few to travel the extensive distance to the McKenzie estate within Wall Sina. She hadn't bothered sending word in advance as she wanted it to be surprise, but every mile toward her family's home brought increasing dread.

If you were anything like June, you'd be engaged by now! Her mother scolded during their last meeting. Stop this medical nonsense. I know our family is involved in charity, but I never expected you to take it so far. What has your grandmother done to you? I only have one daughter left.

Remembering those last words made Flora's heart break.

You're nothing but an imposter, Flora told herself on horseback. You try to act like June and now sleep with her man. What is wrong with you?

Her parents wanted her to replace June. She knew the pain in their heats and couldn't blame them, and at this point, she pondered Erwin's proposition. Had she lived too long as a spinster? Where was Levi? Years passed by with not even a letter. He's probably married or has ten children from ten different women. Or maybe he's a crime boss. He looks back on his promise to me like one looks at the promises made by children. You're a fool for ever believing him. A life with him was too romantic, too impossible to be true. Flora felt like she was holding on to nothing more than scraps of a dream.

By the time Flora arrived at her parent's gated estate she felt more dejected than ever. The wrought iron gates may be covered in pink flowing vines, but for some reason they looked menacing, cold, and sinister. Flora took a deep breath when she crossed the threshold. I'll give it a shot, Flora decided to herself. I can step back into the life of a noble woman. At least for a little while.

Servants greeted her warmly as she trotted up the stone path through the immaculately kept grounds. "Welcome home, Flora!"

She waved at them vigorously. Flora sheltered her horse in the stables and walked the short rest of the way to the house. Before she could even reach its stone steps, her mother rushed out to meet her, nearly tripping over her yellow skirts with her father close behind.

"My beautiful Flora!" She exclaimed, crushing Flora in a tight embrace. "I can't believe my eyes. I can't believe you are home."

"Me neither," Flora smiled tightly. "Hi dad."

She hugged her father likewise and helped him haul her luggage into her old room while her mother scurried off to alert her brothers. "It hasn't changed in here." Flora scanned her old her old bedroom and cringed at her garish childhood taste. Her large childhood room, immaculately clean despite almost the decade that's passed, was decked to heavens with purple walls, pink silk bedsheets, and and entire wall full of hand painted porcelain dolls. No, she realized, even back then she hid her true self behind what her parents wanted. Nevertheless, nostalgia hit her hard in the stomach. Countless hours she spent here, playing with her sister, building forts with her brothers, and lying awake at night fantasizing about the dark and mysterious underground boy. The loss of June ached painfully in her chest.

"I'm glad you've come back my dear. You know you are always welcome to stay as long as you like. We've missed you desperately."

Flora focused on her father. Pomade greased back his salt and pepper hair while brown eyes twinkled kindly under his glasses. "I missed you too, would it be alright perhaps if I stayed for a while? Erwin mentioned you are hosting the survey corps banquet this year. I could help with preparations if you needed."

"We would love that--your mother especially. I know you two don't see eye to eye on everything, but I hope you two can mend broken bridges. I, for one, am excited to hear stories from your travels. My colleagues tell me you've done extraordinary work in the medical division. I'm so proud of you."

Thundering footsteps announced the impending arrival of her brothers. "Florie!" Liam smiled, picking her up and spinning her. "It's been too long."

Flora laughed. "How're my niece and nephews?"

"Even better now they can reconnect with their aunt Flora."

He set her down and into the arms of Seamus. Liam looked very much like a younger version of their father, sporting dark brown hair and eyes, while Seamus was even more ginger than Flora was, down to his bright orange beard and closely cropped hair. "If Erwin didn't send us updates, Liam and I would have sent out looking for you."

"Erwin sends you updates?"

"Only because we don't hear from you," her mother tutted from the doorframe. "Really Flora, you can't even return a single letter?"

Here the nagging begins. Flora would normally be baited by the comment, but instead, she swallowed her anger and tried redirection. "I've just been busy. The wounded never seem to end, and I can never say no to a job."

"All those soldiers and no husband yet? I'm just glad you're not pregnant yet."

Control yourself, Flora. "I'm actually thinking about hanging around here for a while. The hospital can handle itself on its own without me and I'm thinking about getting around to some of those courtship proposals."

Her family uttered a collective gasp. Her mother's hand flew to her chest. "Are you serious?"

Flora shrugged. "I would maybe consider the right guy." Like Erwin?

No, she scolded herself. If I am even thinking about marrying him out of convenience, I might as well make sure no one out there catches my eye. And heaven forbid Levi—he's probably long gone from me.

As much as she wanted to be left alone, ultimately she was a McKenzie. Perhaps it was time to bring a smidge of honor to her family.

"You don't know how happy this makes me." Her mother was nearly close to tears. "Between preparing for the banquet, and now this, I don't know how I'll get either done!"

"It's fine, dear," her father said, walking over to her. "Let the poor girl rest before you jump into matchmaking."

"There is the Kessler family, the Schumer family, the Reiss family, oh! Excuse me love, I have work to do." Her mother walked out of Flora's room like the floor was clouds.

Seamus nudged Flora in the ribs. "You're really serious huh? It's about time. Although I pity the man who thinks they can handle you."

"I don't need to be handled," Flora rolled her eyes. "They just need to stay out of my way."

Liam pinched the bridge of his nose. "Good grief. What has our grandmother done to you?"

Visiting Grandma Niamh was next on her list. Flora left out the back door and jogged the short distance to the modest cottage her grandmother called home. As she got closer, she spied the old woman tending to her garden with her back turned to Flora. She slowed her pace, but before she could sneak up on her, her grandmother was already getting to her feet. "You're back, love."

Flora hugged her grandmother most warmly of all. "For a little while, anyway."

"Come inside and sit. How was your time in the hospital?"

"It was fine. There hasn't been an expedition in a while, so I've mostly been busy with day-to-day injuries. Nothing too serious. It's turned around nicely since I've been there."

"I've heard stories of your work," grandma Niamh winked. "Impressive. And the Compulsion?"

"It's become significantly more manageable for the most part, although I still struggle when something unexpected happens. The janitor cut himself on some broken glass in front of me, and I felt his pain as strongly as it was my own. I had to stop myself before I leapt across the room and healed in right then and now. I've followed your advice though, I don't think anyone has figured me out yet. They think I'm just a good medic. But I have also noticed for some reason I find random people can elicit the Compulsion more strongly than others. I can't find any link between them, and I know none of them have royal blood."

At the mere mention of royal blood her grandmother turned her head and spat on the floor. "Curse the Fritz family. Stay far away from them."

"Yes, you've told me. Part of me wonders if royal blood runs somewhere in the Reiss family; one time Lord Reiss got a papercut, and I had to run out of the room and down the street before I was finally able to shake off the Compulsion—over a papercut!"

Her grandmother laughed and clasped Flora on the shoulder. "My dear sensitive child, I've avoided them as well. I think you may be right. As far as the others go, who am I to say? Maybe destiny favors some over others. Or maybe you like them and want them to live."

The two nibbled on sugared nuts over small talk until her grandmother sighed "I'm getting old, Flora. There are still many things I haven't shown you. I've held off until I was convinced you have mostly mastered the Compulsion's call, but I think it's time to show you something more advanced. Why don't you meet me at our spot under the next full moon? In only a robe, please. I wouldn't want you to dirty your clothes. It's a messy process."

Flora knew better than to try and pry more. "Alright." The next full moon was in three weeks.

Flora bid her goodbye and walked back to the main house. The next two weeks were a blur as she reincorporated herself into her family's noble lifestyle. She almost forgot what true luxury felt like. In a way it was nice to pamper herself like a noblewoman, all smooth legs and other areas, the finest cloth, access to the best food.

Flora fit in well enough helping plan the banquet; an annual event lasting an entire day, honoring first the military police, then the garrison, and then the survey corps for their service, extraordinary acts of heroism, and honoring the fallen soldiers. To host such an event was an impressive honor. Despite being two months away, preparations were already beginning, starting with a massive number of materials pouring in every day.

For a while Flora thought she could procrastinate going on any dates, but eventually her mother put her foot down. "You have a date this afternoon," her mother announced.

Flora tried to remain optimistic. This is what you wanted, she said to herself. "With who?"

"Lord Weber."

"I didn't know Lord Weber had a son." When her mother didn't say anything, the candle ignited in her head. "Wait. You don't mean...oh no. He has children older than me."

"He is very wealthy. And widowed."

Flora slunk back into her chair. Finally, her mother, having let Flora stew in her own thoughts for a good minute, could contain her laugher no more. She erupted in a fit of laughter. "I'm just teasing. It's with Lord Schumer's middle son. He's a little young for you, twenty-one, but spinsters can't be choosers."

Flora crossed her arms. It's just a date. One date. "Fine. But I can't promise anything."

Flora had little control of anything that day. Her dress, her hair, her makeup, were all expertly curated. Casual, but not too casual. Enticing, but not too seductive. Her mother pinned half her red hair back and sculpted every curl. The emerald green satin of her gown complimented her skin and hair, and was one color Flora actually liked. "Our hair is unique. Show it off. As far as your necklace and earrings..."

Her mother presented a piece from her own collection; a chain of linked rectangular emeralds interspersed by tiny diamonds.

"It is beautiful," Flora said hollowly.

Her mother clicked her tongue. "You're going to ruin the date if you keep that sour mood up. Just put on the necklace, please? Not that yours isn't beautiful, the blue just clashes."

Flora sighed and unclasped the necklace. It was the first time she had done so since its completion. Her neck felt strangely naked without it.

You need to let go of what was and move on to the future.

"That's a good girl. One last surprise," her mother promised. She dragged Flora out of her room and to the top of the grand staircase, where at the bottom stood a very impressive figure.

"Erwin?" Flora gasped. She gathered her dress and raced down the stairs. "You're back."

He wrapped her in a massive bear hug. "I'm still nursing a black eye, but yeah."

Seeing the black eye caused Flora's power to flare. Her mouth instantly went dry, and the Compulsion tingled her spine enough to make her knees shake. "You don't have to be my escort. It's beneath you."

Erwin shrugged. "Liam asked if I could fill in his place and I'm free until the banquet. I'm more than happy to."

He linked his arm around hers and waved politely to her mother. "Besides," he muttered. "I like being on your parent's good side. It helps supply negotiations."

Flora laughed and relaxed slightly. "Erwin, you strategic devil. And here I was hoping you would sweep me off my feet."

He opened the carriage door for her. "Do you want me to?"

"Not really. Not yet. I need to at least see what's out there. Who knows, maybe I'll like Lord Schumer's middle son."

The carriage seemed too big for Erwin's massive frame. His head was only a few inches from the ceiling, and their legs pushed against one another. Flora didn't mind, but Erwin was red in the face. "That's who the date is with? By the walls. We should skip the date and hit the town ourselves; I already know you'll hate him. I don't think his voice has even dropped yet."

Flora looked out the window in contemplation. "I do prefer older men, but at the very least I'm getting out of the house. Maybe I can pretend I'm a real noble for once and ace this date."

Erwin laughed. "Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you wanted me for yourself."

"Maybe I've missed you in our time apart."

The carriage suddenly seemed too hot. "Maybe I can meet with Lord Schumer's middle son another day. I suddenly think I am in need of a drink."

Erwin opened the divider between them and the driver. "Driver?"

After several hours the pair staggered out of the bar and into the carriage. The driver opened the divider and called back to them. "Where to?"

"Home," Flora responded through giggles as Erwin showered her neck in sultry kisses.

"Home?" He questioned, capturing her mouth.

"I'm trying to be good now," she said sarcastically, reaching down to the cup the impressive bulge between his legs. Her drunken mind suddenly thought of an idea. Flora gently pushed him off her so he sat squarely in his seat and then pushed apart his legs and sank between them, kneeling on the carriage floor.

"What are you...oh. Oh."

He helped her unbuckle and loosen his pants enough for his massive cock to spring free. She took him into her mouth and went as far as she could without gagging and used a hand for the rest of his considerable length. His eyes rolled into the back of his head in ecstasy as she worked her depraved magic.

It didn't take long before words tumbled out of his mouth. "Flora I—I'm—" His final words merged with his groan. His hot cum exploded into her mouth. Out of surprise she could think of nothing else to do than swallow it, the slimy consistency nearly making her puke.

He was in a half daze when she sat back on her seat, but the look of admiration on his face nearly worth her disgusting deed. He tucked a loose curl behind her ear and kept his massive hand on the back of her neck. "When we get to your house..." His grip tightened significantly.

Erwin removed his survey corps cloak and wrapped it around Flora as the carriage approached her estate. They just passed through the gate when Erwin ushered the driver to stop. "Here is fine." He passed him handful of substantial bills. "For your discretion."

The driver nodded curtly and opened the door for them. "Enjoy your evening."

Erwin stepped into his ODM gear left behind earlier and bid the driver farewell. The pair tottered towards the grand house and tried, poorly, to stifle their laugher at the absurdness of it all. When they got below her balcony Flora jumped onto Erwin's back. Erwin staggered, not because of her weight, but because of his impaired balance. "Hold on tight, Florie."

Flora mockingly kicked his sides like a horse. "For the glory of humanity!"

"Thas' not the first time you've ridden me."

Flora erupted into a fit of laughter. "It's not going to be the second time either. Onward, harlot!"

Erwin aimed his ODM gear for her balcony. It was off, but still somehow managed to do the job. Flora gripped tighter and suppressed a thrilled scream as they zipped off and crash landed in a tumble. Although they tried to stay quiet, they only ended up making a louder ruckus from their giggles and pained moans.

"Shit," Flora cursed. "That's really going to hurt when I care about it tomorrow."

Erwin was like a bear in a tea shop and nearly fell backwards off the balcony until Flora gripped him by his shirt and pulled him back. "Come inside?"

He smiled and teetered dangerously close to the edge again before Flora pulled him into her room and let him collapse on the bed.

Flora immediately loosened her corset and took a sweet, sweet deep breath, unable to resist fumbling with Erwin's ODM harness. It probably wasn't too hard to a normal person, but while drunk, it seemed like the words most complicated puzzle. "What the fuck is this wizardry?"

His stupid flushed face looked down on her in amusement before finally taking over. "I can take this on and off in my sleep."

True to his word, he expertly unbuckled each strap faster than Flora thought possible and stripped out of his harness. Inpatient, Flora unbuttoned the first few buttons of his white shirt, savoring the rippling muscles of his chest, and hastily tore through the rest, sending stray buttons flying.

"So that's what we are doing eh?" He gripped the back of her dress and pulled with his considerable strength. The fabric tore like thin paper.

"My dress," she gasped.

"My shirt," he replied, mimicking her voice.

Flora collapsed onto the bed in laugher. "Come here and love me you big oaf."

He crawled on top of her and impaled her with his metaphorical spear while kissing her neck, her mouth, then neck again, keeping his body weight off her with his forearms. By his thrusts, his breath, his sizable frame, it became clear he was trying to dominate her.

Normally she would want to take charge, but in this moment Flora enjoyed every minute of it, even more so when he flipped her over, pressed her head into the sheets by the hair, and simultaneously raised her ass into the air. Flora nearly screamed when he thrust every inch into her, and even more so when he increased the tempo. He released her hair and took painful handfuls of her hips, moving her hips with his own tempo until Flora became too uncomfortable and urged him onto his back.

"I said I was going to ride you, didn't I?"

A vein on his temple nearly burst as Flora slowly eased herself onto him. She took it slow at first, painfully slow, enjoying his increasing frustration and lack of control. "Please Flora," he begged.

She increased her pace and was rewarded with a moan. He lasted forever when he was hammered. Sweat ran down Flora's back when she leaned down into his ear. "I want you to do whatever you want with me."

He didn't need further prompting. Erwin pinned her to the bed, facing her, and pounded into her until Flora thought she was going to split in half. She nearly tapped out until, finally, he came inside her and collapsed. Flora struggled halfway out from under him until she could breathe and stayed like that for a moment until he rolled over with a groan. "You devil woman. I can't move."

Flora smiled and purposely messed up his normally pristine hair with her fingers. "I did kind of miss you. Maybe we should say screw it and get married. I like you well enough, and maybe it would be better doing it now rather than waiting until an accident happens. We haven't exactly been careful."

He took some time to drunkinly stare at her room. "Those things are creepy," he said, glancing at the dolls. "I can't believe they watched us do it."

"Do it?" Flora said with a raised eyebrow.

Erwin yawned and stared straight up at the ceiling above her bed. "L and F?"

Flora followed his gaze to the ceiling where, as a young teen after her first kiss, she wrote the initials above her bed in glow in the dark pigment. "Ha. Yeah. Levi and Flora. He was my first love, and I guess the reason I never pursued anyone else. You were there year those years ago—I ran with him in the underground. Looking back, it seems almost childish, but at the time it felt so special, his promise to come back to me felt so real, I couldn't help but hold onto it." Flora took a moment to close her eyes, but suddenly realized that was a terrible mistake.

"Erwin."

"Hm?"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

It took only another minute for the nausea to truly hit. Flora flew out of bed, stark naked, and barely made it over the balcony before emptying her guts. "Shit," she gasped. "I'm going to die."

Erwin placed a robe over her and held her hair back while she continued vomiting over the side. "How are you not puking? You drank three times as me."

"I'm twice your size. And I can handle my liquor."

"You should really get out of here. I hate anyone seeing me like this."

Erwin kissed the top of her head. "If you want. I'll see you soon Flora. Don't forget about the banquet."

All hope Erwin possessed of making it back to his room in peace was killed when he saw the new recruit, Levi, nursing a cup of tea along with Miche and Hange. Levi's eyes narrowed when he saw Erwin approaching. "You get attacked my bandits or something?"

Miche sniffed the air. "Not bandits. Rosemary and pine—a woman."

Levi choked on his tea. "What did you say?"

Hange bounded over to Erwin and plucked a hair off his shirt, eyeing it with exaggeration through her glasses. "Oooh, a red hair. I can only think of one girl with hair that red, that long, and that curly within the wall Sina. You were with Flora, weren't you?"

All eyes turned to Levi as his tea cup slipped from his fingers and shattered on the floor. Erwin held up his hands. "I can explain."

"You son of a bitch!" Levi snarled. Not even Hange or Miche could react fast enough to prevent Levi from pushing Erwin into the wall. He looked like a rabid chihuahua holding a great Dane hostage. "I'm regretting my decision not to kill you!"

Erwin tried to deescalate tensions. He addressed Miche and Hange. "I'm fine. Levi and I need a moment alone." Erwin remained unphased and allowed Levi to pin him to the wall in anger.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him," Miche frowned, hand on his blade. "He could still by trying to kill you."

Levi released Erwin with a tsk. "I can't believe it. I can't believe she's this close. I can't believe she's fucking you of all people."

Erwin frowned. "I won't talk about her this openly. We can talk about it in private if you want."

Levi threw open the door to his room. Erwin followed behind him and gestured from Hange and Miche to stay back before closing the door. "What are you?" Levi immediately snapped. "A husband, fiancé, boyfriend?"

"None," Erwin crossed his arms. "Not that it's any of your business. We're just friends."

"You fuck all your best friends? I better not get too close then. I've schemed and clawed my way out of hell to see her, so make this fast."

"I won't discourage you from seeking her out, but I warn you Levi. I don't care how good you are at fighting titans; if any harm comes to her, I'll send you straight back to the underground—and this time you won't be alive."

"So what, you're like your big brother who fucks her? Gross."

"It's not like that."

"Piss off. I'm going out."

Levi," Erwin called, grabbing him by the cloak and he brushed past. "I wouldn't visit her. Not tonight, anyway. She's sick."

The two appraised one another for a moment before Erwin let go. "I'd be sick too after fucking your horse cock. But fine—tomorrow. Just stay out of my way."

"She's one of my best friends. I'm not going to stay away just because you think you have some claim over her."

Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose as Levi only stalked off. How could Flora like a cantankerous ass like Levi? And how could Erwin forget?


	5. Chapter 5

Flora yawned and leaned against her balcony railing, enjoying the power and radiance of the full moon's light. Only two weeks left until the banquet. While she enjoyed her extended vacation, an itch arose in her soul during her time in Wall Sina, spurring her to act. Act how? 

It's force was vague enough she couldn't tell if it was the Compulsion or another force. Flora's eyes scanned the estate grounds. Perhaps she was going crazy, but along with an itch in her soul, she had an uneasy feeling like she was being watched. Her scanning turned up nothing. Only when the moon was at its peak did she leave her balcony perch, change into her robe, and attempt to slip out of the house.

"Why are you in a robe?" Seamus suddenly asked.

Flora stifled a startled gasp. She hadn't seen him on the common room couch. He sat alone near the window with only the moon for light. "I'm visiting grandma."

"I figured you would be. If mom finds you naked out there, she'll shoot you."

Flora pecked her brother on the cheek before darting out the door. "You better hide the guns then."

"I know you're aware you have the ability to transfer your lifeforce into another living person in order to accelerate and guide the healing process."

Flora nodded. The crackling bonfire provided nice relief from the chilly night.

Her grandmother uncovered the cage she brought with her to reveal four brown rats scampering within the small confines. "What you don't know is that you can make this happen in reverse. You can tap into another person's life to heal yourself. Or draw from one person completely to heal another, using yourself only as a conduit. With practice you can do this without even touching another."

Flora gasped and stepped back. "No. Even if that is impossible, I could never. The things someone could do with that kind of power...it's criminal. I don't want to wield it."

Her grandmother lifted one rat from the cage by its bald tail. "I've gone to greater lengths than you know in order to shape your power. You can and will learn it from me."

Grandma Niamh grew eerily still. The rat, previously squirming and clawing, immediately died in her hand. She tossed the dead corpse into the fire, but not before standing up a little straighter. "When we are done here, you will understand."

"I don't want to understand. I never want to use it."

"This skill will unlock the path to impossible feats of healing. The love of your life dying in your arms from a mortal wound? Draw the needed energy from someone else--or many people. Have you noticed how I can afford to heal so many? I take from the healthy and give to the ill. In the wrong hands, yes, it could be used to kill indiscriminately--which is why I am teaching it to you. I know your kind heart will wield it in justice and safeguard this most powerful of gifts."

Flora's heart pounded. " No one should have that type of power. Not even me."

Her grandmother looked irritated. She walked over and gripped Flora by the shoulders with surprising strength. "It can and will save your life and the life of your loved ones."

"No. I won't."

Her grandmother's shoulders sagged. "I was worried you would say that. So forgive me in advance."

Her grandmother disappeared into the woods and returned with a dog, but not any dog. It belonged to Seamus. The glossy golden retriever wagged its tail happily at Flora's presence. Before Flora could process anything, with a single swipe, her grandmother brought a blade across the dog's throat and sliced it deeply.

"No!" Flora shouted, surging forward, holding the dying dog in her hands, tears rising in her eyes.

"You won't be able to heal such an injury by yourself. You'll have to use the rats."

The dog choked and sputtered. The horror was too much for Flora to bear. She used her own strength to mend it and succeeded in slowing the blood flow, but her grandmother was right—she didn't have the strength to heal such a grievous wound. Flora angrily grit her teeth together and shoved her hand into the cage of rats. Trauma was the best teacher in this case. It took Flora a minute, but she easily absorbed the life from all the rats. It replenished her depleted energy and then some. Flora trembled holding so much power and worked quickly to guide it through her hands into the dying dog. She was not only able to heal the injury, but Flora unknowingly consumed the excess energy within herself to heal any small cut, bruise, and even old scars she possessed.

Flora sunk to the ground in sobs. Wet dog kisses licked the tears off her face. Flora shielded the dog from her grandmother while she clapped. "Well done. Even better than me on your first try. You're a natural at this—I dare wonder if this is your true gift."

"My gift is healing," Flora snapped. "I could never be selfish enough to take another person's energy for my own benefit."

"You have always been selfish, love. You want what's best for yourself, regardless of the thoughts of your mother, your father, your brothers. And that's ok; I've always known life draining was your true gift, and have kept it from you until now." Grandma Niamh uncorked the lid of her canteen. "Connect with your true nature."

Flora initially resisted the drink until her grandmother shoved it down her gullet. "Drink and learn."

Flora's emotion and inhibition slowly faded away, replaced by her deeper conscious coming to the surface. It felt like a monster, a feral, primal shell of a person that Flora kept locked away in her mind. The concoction was the key to unlocking its cage. 

Her robe became too sensitive against her skin and was cast on the ground. The world beyond the bonfire seemed nonexistent, her normal self watching her body act as if in a complicit trance, watching as a spectator in her own body as her grandmother's chanting entangled all her senses and invoked the beast to the surface. Flora's inner beast had not qualms about draining life; in fact it reveled in it, desired it, and gutturally roared in joy at her grandmother's new teachings.

Hours passed before Grandma Niamh placed a dead crow in her hands. "Bring it back."

From their spot in the woods, Erwin and Levi looked at one another with mirrored stunned expressions at the display they were witnessing. "What...the actual fuck. Is her grandmother teaching her necromancy?"

Erwin shook his head. "I was convinced June had gifts. I never imagined Flora had them too, or that she could do this..."

Neither of them could look away, and it didn't entirely have to do with Flora's naked body in front of a campfire. The rituals they performed looked thousands of years old; they even spoke in another language amongst themselves. Hours passed with the ritual growing only stranger and stranger. Flora hardly looked human; instead, she looked like an animal inhabiting a human form. Levi didn't know what to think when the old woman placed the dead bird in Flora's palms; he was even more confused when the bird flew away not even minutes later.

Levi and Erwin followed the trajectory of the bird into the trees. When Levi's eyes returned to Flora, he realized she was peering straight through the darkness directly at their location. Her naked body walked over leaves and sticks in their direction.

"We should go Levi."

"Wait. She knows we are here."

Levi suddenly stood up and faced Flora head on. He called her name.

If she recognized him, she didn't show it. Her face looked dazed, her pupils taking up her entire iris, and she cocked her head curiously and kept walking toward him. Goosebumps prickled his skin.

Erwin revealed himself as well. "Flora? Are you ok?"

She didn't react to his voice either. Flora, only an arms breadth away, and who still showed no evidence of recognizing Levi, reached out and snatched him by the hair. At soon as their skin touched, Levi collapsed to the ground. It was like she was leaching the life out of him.

"Levi!" Erwin tried to break Flora's grip but only ended up on his knees as well. Levi tried to stay awake, but the draw from his strength was too much. He collapsed into darkness with Erwin not far behind.

"Good," her grandmother praised. Flora's entire body hum with energy, sparks snapping across her skin. "We can do amazing things when we draw from others." With a snap of her hand, fire appeared in her grandmother's palm. "You can kill people with a touch. Survive without food. Manifest energy into fire." Grandma Niamh poured a second drink into Flora's mouth. "Drink again...and commit to memory."

Levi was the first to wake up. The sun was just starting to rise, but deep in the wooded grounds of the McKenzie estate, the night's chill was still strong. His fingers and face were colder than ice. Erwin lay two feet away in the fetal position. "Hey," Levi grimaced, nudging him with his foot. He didn't move even though he was clearly still alive.

Levi wracked his brain to remember what all happened. He remembered Flora touching him, then all his strength leaving him. The last thing he saw was her walked back towards the bonfire.

The bonfire.

"Flora?" Levi called. He rushed to the bonfire site ahead, seeing a flash of red hair on the ground. His heart beat faster when he kneeled next to her and brushed the hair out of her face. She was still completely nude, skin as cold and pale as ice, eyes closed. Levi unclasped his cloak with his numb fingers and draped it over her body. It was clear she wasn't going to wake up with any normal means.

He left her for a brief moment to gather any loose branches nearby and pile them back onto the bonfire. When it roared to life thanks to a handy match, he returned to Flora and picked her up, placing her closer to the flames and half into his lap. The fact that she was here, in front of him, and looked exactly the same was more than Levi could process. He cradled her limp body and hoped the fire would be enough to draw her out of whatever slumber she was in. "Flora. Please. I'm here."

Flora's entire body felt encased in ice. She was vaguely aware of her body moving, then coming to rest, and then a slow and steady warmth. The warmth invigorated her body from the outside in until she slowly started to come back to herself. Her eyes cracked open. She couldn't believe what she saw. "Levi?"

His hand gripped her own. "Flora. It's me. I'm here."

Her teeth chattered and body trembled, half from the cold, half from shock. She touched his face and hair—everything felt real, but for some reason Flora wasn't convinced. "I'm seeing ghosts now."

He placed his hand over hers and pressed her palm harder into his face. "I'm no ghost."

Tears well in Flora's eyes. "I don't believe it. This is a vision."

"I made it out."

Flora's initial feeling, aside from elation, was guilt; guilt for not waiting for him, guilt for doubting him. Her intense emotion overrode rational thought--or perhaps her head was still foggy from the elixir. "I thought you died, or that you had forgotten me."

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Forget my sunshine? Never."

"But how? How did you get out after so long?"

"It's...complicated. But the end result was Erwin recruiting me into the survey corps. I'm a scout now."

The mention of Erwin's name brought a flood of memories into Flora's head. She suddenly remembered seeing Levi during the night, Erwin as well, along with a vague feeling that she did something terrible. "You two were in the woods last night." Her eyes widened in panic. This was no vision. "What did you see?"

"I'm not sure what exactly. I've never seen anything like it."

"Gawkers," Grandma Niamh abruptly spat, emerging out of the woods, her navy robe tied loosely at the waist. "You intruded on the ritual. In the olden days we would have plucked out your eyes and eaten them."

Flora felt strong enough to sit up somewhat, grateful for Levi's cloak. "Where is Erwin? I saw him right next to you."

"He's still passed out. I should probably throw a blanket on him or something. I'm surprised you remembered though, your face...it didn't look like your face."

Flora looked away. "It was a spiritual thing."

"It's too late for that Flora," her grandmother yawned, sitting down across the fire. "I fear they watched us from the very beginning."

Flora's guts twisted in knots. "It's a McKenzie thing, passed down from long before the walls were built."

The snapping of sticks announced the arrival of Erwin into the small clearing. He looked to be in the next sorriest state aside from Flora, his normally pristine hair wild and unkempt, with dirt covering him head to toe . "Alright you two," he addressed Flora and her grandmother with a disturbed look. "Mind explaining what we saw last night? What we experienced?"

Grandma Niamh stood up kicked dirt over the fire. "Why don't you boys tidy up and come to my cabin for lunch?"

As if on cue, Flora heard her name being called by her brothers. Erwin passed Flora her robe laying nearby.

"I'm here!" Flora called back, shrugging the robe on and grimacing in pain while she got to her feet. Levi was right next to her for support. Once she stood, she was surprised at how short he remained—he was at least her height, if not an inch or two shorter. Her body still felt half frozen. Every step she tried to take was pure agony.

"This is too painful to watch," Erwin frowned. Without warning he picked her up. Flora, without having an ounce of energy to protest, could only lay her head into his chest. "Come on Levi."

If Levi wanted to say anything, he bit his tongue. The trio walked toward the house and ran into her brothers while still in the woods.

They all paused to stare at each other for a moment. Liam's keen eyes looked at Flora, then at the two men. "You watched the ritual, didn't you?"

Levi and Erwin glanced at each other uncomfortably.

Liam cursed. "Bring her inside, we have a bath drawn already."

Erwin eventually broke the terse silence. "So you guys know? About what goes on out here?" Judging by the heavy cloak in Seamus's arms, this wasn't their first time retrieving Flora from the woods.

"Yeah. It's a family thing. Sorry. Feel free to warm up in the living room while we take care of her. All she needs is some food and a warm bath and she'll be back to normal."

"Wait Liam. I recognize this one," Seamus gestured to Levi. "That's the kid from the underground. Levi, right? I remember you. You and Flora."

Erwin replied for Levi. "I personally recruited him to the survey corps. He runs with us now."

The brothers shared a look amongst themselves. Although they tried to sound casual, Erwin saw the gears churning behind their eyes. "I'm sure Flora is thrilled to see you. How long do you anticipate staying within wall Sina?"

Erwin couldn't answer for Levi quick enough—it was Levi who responded now. "Long enough."

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the estate. Erwin passed Flora's limp body to Liam who then carried her the rest of the way to the bathroom.

Flora bobbed in and out of consciousness until, with a start, she fully came back to herself in a warm bathtub. She was certain there was something pressing to think about, but at the moment she was too ravenous with hunger to think. If she knew her brothers, there would be a tray of food right about...

Her eyes locked in on a plate of goods. Water sloshed out of the tub in her desperate attempt to reach it. Like a feral animal she crammed every last bit down her throat, nearly choking once or twice. Her stomach was significantly distended when she sank back into the water. Energy rushed into her body like endorphins, finally casting out the last haze from her mind and allowing the night's memories to return like a smack in the face.

Even more water abruptly splashed on the floor. Flora flew out of the tub, stopping only to snatch a clean robe from the hook, before throwing open the door. Her bare, dripping feet slapped the wooden floors as she ran. She came to a stop at the top of the stairs and looked into the living room below. Levi and Erwin sat together on a couch in front of the main fireplace, looking to be deep in conversation with Seamus and Liam. "Levi," she gasped.

Flora could scarcely breathe when he returned her gaze. She couldn't race down the stairs fast enough. He met her at the bottom and staggered back as Flora plowed into him and threw her arms around him. "I don't believe it."

His embrace half crushed her. They remained locked until Seamus cleared his throat. "I told you, a bath and some food and she'll be good as new."

Erwin's shadow was nearby. Flora released Levi for a moment to hug hug him as well. He seemed surprised at first, but wrapped his arms around her warmly, if briefly. "You still need to tell us what we saw."

Flora let go and took a step toward Levi. "I think my grandma mentioned lunch? Let me get decent."

It took all her strength to leave Levi in the living room, but while she changed, she felt intermingling confusion. She loved Levi—but Erwin...he was like a brother to her, and her best friend. And something more these days. Could she so easily abandon him? Seeing the two in the same room caused her brain to short circuit.

Flora towel dried her hair impatiently. Sufficiently clothed in a simple shift, Flora tossed her hair in a bun, a rarity, and sprinted back to the common room.


	6. Chapter 6

Reiner folded his arms. "Huh. I guess every family has their secrets."

Rain increasingly pepped Flora's dress, causing her to glance up at the darkening and cloudy sky. "I hate to say this, but I think we might have to make camp if it rains any harder. There is no way the cart will make it through the muck."

"I worried that may be the case," Armin sighed.

"I always pack a tent just in case. It'll be a tight squeeze, but I think we can all fit; it covers the whole cart."

"We can buddy up," Ymir winked.

Jean analyzed the forest. "Are there bandits around? It might be better to sleep in shifts."

"This area is safe. If it would make you feel better, feel free." Flora's mind wandered back to her children and Levi. She wondered how they were doing.

"Open up!" Sasha encouraged. She opened her mouth and took an exaggerated bite of cheese slice. Connie raided the pantry to their right, looking for anything that could possibly satisfy a fussy child.

Levi rubbed his temples and sighed. "He's a baby you nut jobs. He wants milk. Flora's, specifically, it seems."

A cup of spilled cow's milk on the floor proved testament to that fact.

"It's like I adopted six more kids. Give him a cookie or something."

Connie's face lit up as he pulled a jar out of the cabinet. "A pickle?"

Levi groaned. At least Mikasa, despite being standoffish, was good with older kids. Eros seemed to have developed quite the crush on her and enjoyed every minute Mikasa spent taking care of the animals with him.

"Eros," Levi called. "What does your mother give Rowan when he throws a fit?"

His son put his hands in his pockets and wandered over, followed by Mikasa and Eren. "Umm," he thought, "well she checks his butt, gives him toys and picks him up. Bounces him around a little bit. Puts him in her sling and carries him around while saying nice things until he falls asleep."

Levi could have smacked himself. "Sleep. He's been up all day. Flora's going to kill me." He scooped his son off Sasha's lap amidst a fresh torrent of wails. "I'm going to put him down. Don't set the place on fire."

It took Levi close to an hour to finally get the baby asleep. Deep down it was a blessing; being away for months at a time, especially with young children, meant Levi often felt like a stranger to them. It was nice to spend some alone time together no matter how much Rowan hated it at first. Levi analyzed the baby's features. He was quite a big bigger than Eros ever was at this age, and his initially red hair turned more and more blond. Those big blue eyes spoke volumes alone.

Levi stifled a yawn. If it wasn't for the scouts, perhaps he could nap as well.

After putting the baby in the crib, Levi tiptoed as silently as possible out their half-broken door. I should really fix that. Maybe I'll make Eren do it.

Sasha hid the jar of pickles under her skirt as soon as Levi returned to the living room. He checked the sun outside. If Flora and the scouts weren't back in the next hour or two, they wouldn't make it all, he imagined. Did they run into trouble?

Levi attempted to suppress his growing feeling of dread--unsuccessfully. When it came to any possible danger to Flora, or heaven forbid his children, it was difficult to maintain his legendary composure. His nerves were already dangerously frayed as it was just having his home invaded. His sanctuary, his solstice, the one place he could show even an ounce of vulnerability, gone. Erwin, you prick.

"Listen up recruits. Whoever wakes the baby will be shoveling pig shit for a week."

"Do you really think we will be here for a week?" Eren asked. The tone of his voice sounded almost hopeful.

"I don't know. Maybe less, maybe more. Only Erwin knows, and who knows what shitstorm he's dealing with. You hide here until you're told otherwise. No drama, no theatrics, no stupid decisions. Flora and the others should be back soon; I want this place spotless."

Sasha sniffed the air. "It smells like it's going to rain again. If they don't come soon, whatever trails they took will be nothing but mud again."

"I could bail them out with my titan form if they get stuck," Eren offered.

"We will cross that road if it comes to it."

"This is not as comfortable as I imagined it would be," Ymir grumbled. "I think I'm getting to know you all a little too well."

"It's better than being in the rain," Bertholdt said optimistically.

The six of them huddled together in misery underneath the canvass tent within the cart. Even though the tent formed a makeshift covered wagon, it was certainly not the warmest of creations, nor the most leakproof. Sacks of food were rearranged into makeshift furniture. Jars, cans, and other durable items were moved underneath to provide a little more moving space, however the cart was still too small for all six to stretch out comfortably.

Flora sat on a sack of flour with her knees drawn up to her torso. Jean, Armin and Christa sat to her right, with Reiner, Bertholdt and Ymir to her left. "It blows we are stuck out here. But I am glad we came to town—who knows what you have happened to you guys? You could have been stuck there for a lot longer."

"So what happened when you went down the stairs?" Christa asked eagerly.

Flora smiled. "I haven't bored you to death yet? I'm glad."

Jean wrapped his cloak tightly around his body. "You finally just got to the good part, where you and Levi were finally reunited." The boy turned redder than a tomato when everyone turned to look at him. "What? I'm curious."

"Well, me, Levi, and Erwin went to my grandmother's cottage after that. As promised, she told them everything."

"I thought you said you would tell us everything," Erwin frowned. Flora's grandmother looked particularly eccentric today, having cleaned herself up only the bare minimum after the ritual. Erwin looked back at Flora. "You really have healing abilities? Why haven't you told me?"

Grandma Niamh sat next to Erwin with an exasperated scoff. "Because that negates a family secret. You think we go around telling people about it? That would go great until the next maniac comes along and steals one of our women, forcing them to heal them. We learned the ability to drain life for a reason."

Flora crossed her arms. "I still don't like it. It feels wrong."

"It won't feel wrong when you're in trouble. No gifted descendent of mine will be so helpless. Of course, it still won't do you any good if the royal family ever decides it desires the McKenzie's services in the future--the Compulsion is far too powerful to ever allow you to drain one of their members.

Next to her, Levi looked at his hands. "It truly felt like the life was being sucked out of me."

"You dumb shits deserved it." Flora's grandmother shook her head before patting Erwin's sizable arm. "Not you, Erwin."

"So, dumb shit?" Erwin clarified. Levi shot him a glare.

"You are lucky she loves you both--or else she would have killed you both. Back in the old days the men in our family actually guarded us instead of being lazy assess. "

Flora blushed furiously. "Grandma. Your tongue is salty this morning."

"It is salty. Because I am worried—worried these buffoons will betray our secret. Not you, Erwin dear." Her grandmother continued patting Erwin on the arm.

This time Erwin couldn't contain his amused smile. "I think she means you, Levi."

Levi's scowl deepened.

Flora sensing the growing tension in the room. "I think Levi and I need a moment alone."

"Greatly."

Flora bid goodbye to her grandmother and Erwin who planned on staying behind to pick her grandmother's brain. As she hugged Erwin, she whispered into his ear. "Don't drink more than a cup of her tea, unless you want to sleep with another McKenzie woman."

The look on his face was priceless.

Flora led Levi away from her grandmother's cottage and into the unkempt wooded grounds nearby for, finally, some peace and quiet.

"It's been so long. You look colder. Sadder."

His eyes scanned the trees. "I am. I lost my two best friends recently."

Flora stopped her walking and analyzed him. The grief was still present on his face when he talked about it. "I'm sorry."

"At least I'm out of the underground. I almost killed your boyfriend in the process."

"Erwin? He's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend."

"Right. That's why he stumbled back to the barracks the other night looking like he was mauled by a lion."

Flora gasped. Her defenses were prickled, by his tone more than anything. "That's not fair. I've never dated anyone. I've rejected every chance of love based on the slimmest hope you would find me. Every year it grew smaller and smaller." Angry tears filled her eyes. "I thought you were dead, or got married, or forgot me. No sign, no trace, and yet there I still waited for three more fucking years like an idiot. So yeah, maybe I did break down and sleep with a beloved friend. Do I feel guilty? Yes. Can I change it? No."

"Are you done ranting yet?"

The look of white-hot rage on her face made Levi realize he messed up. He quickly backpedaled. "I'm sorry. But listen," he grabbed her hand. "Maybe I was upset at first. But then I realized you slept with Erwin fucking Smith. The man's built like a titan. I'd be more concerned if you didn't sleep with him given the chance."

Flora eyed him with suspicions. "You're joking."

"I'm serious. And after knowing your appetite firsthand, I'm surprised it was just him."

Flora looked away, but Levi touched the side of her face and guided it back to him. "I've waited for you every day for five years. I don't want to spoil our reunion by talking about things we can't change."

Flora's heart ached desperately for him. Her hands locked behind his neck while his settled around her waist. The moment was only ruined by her name being called in the distance. "My brothers. If they would leave me alone for one second..."

Even though Flora knew she did nothing wrong, and to be honest with herself, she didn't care if she was doing something wrong, the look on her brother's faces were surprisingly odd. They appraised Levi not with utter distain like most nobles would, but with apprehension. Like Flora was holding hands with a twenty-meter titan.

"You two really shouldn't go off like that. It's not good for your dignity."

Flora found the statement hilarious. "Like I have so much dignity."

"Besides, mother is going to back from town soon. I suggest Levi make himself scarce if he doesn't want to cause a scene. And don't forget we need to rehearse for the banquet."

Levi spoke before Flora could protest. "It's alright. I should probably see what Erwin is doing, make sure he isn't getting taken advantage of right now. I'll find you later Flora." He kissed Flora on the cheek as a parting gift before leaving.

Flora and her brothers watched him walk to their grandmother's cottage. Her fingers touched her face where his lips had been. "For such a small man, he sure has big balls," Seamus said, shaking his head. "Whatever. Let's go practice. I might be more than a little rusty on the guitar. At least Liam found his drums in the root cellar. A little mouse bitten, but they're fine."

Flora followed them inside. Liam eventually sighed and wrapped his arm around her while they walked. "I know we seem like buzz kills, but we just want you to be careful. You've always acted on the impulsive side, and we've let you, but I want to make sure you actually like this guy. I don't want him taking advantage of you."

"You should spend some time getting to know him."

Seamus scoffed. "As should you. Have you spent more than a day together in the past decade?"

"Maybe not a day. But a night..."

Liam playfully pushed her away. "The sad thing is that I know you're not kidding. We kept that night to ourselves, you know. If mother discovered her precious daughter lost her purity to street urchin, she'd kill you. After that she would have Grandma Niamh revive you, and then she'd kill you again."

Flora rolled her eyes. "Let's just practice."

Levi walked into the cottage without knocking.

"Have another cup dear, I truly insist."

"Oh, no thank you Niamh, I really should be going."

"And you will, after you have another cup..."

Levi kept a blank face, but deep down he wanted to laugh. Flora's grandmother had Erwin's arm in a vice grip and attempted to lead him to her kitchenette. Erwin's cheeks were flushed. "I came to grab you, Erwin, if you aren't too preoccupied. I didn't see a sock on the door."

Niamh dropped Erwin's arm and fixed Levi with a glare. Erwin straightened his shirt and bid the old woman a goodbye and thanked her for the information. Once they were a sufficient distance from the cottage, Levi couldn't resist ribbing his friend. "I'm glad I came before things got too heated, you would have killed her with that sword of yours."

Every few feet Levi thought of another tease. 

"I think you should have carried her back home instead of Flora."

"I marry Flora, you marry her grandma. We both win."

"Was it really just information you wanted?"

"By the walls Levi, leave it alone. I found out some interesting family history alright? And maybe that included some things about June."

"Flora's sister? I've never given my condolences about her passing. I'm sorry."

Erwin shrugged. "It's been almost a year now. I'm sorry for sleeping with Flora—I think we both felt confused and lonely. If it's worth anything, I think she's better in your hands than mine. The closer I got to her, the more distracted I get from my true goal."

"Which is?"

"I want to lead the survey corps after Commander Shadis. I've come up with several new strategies to reduce our loss of life that he doesn't even consider. The next expedition is set to happen two months after the banquet if I can close the supply deal with Flora's father. Maybe if I can finally demonstrate how superior my ideas are."

"I was worried you were going to put up a bigger fight."

"About Flora? No. She's my friend. I want her to be happy. If I thought she could ever be happy with a conventional life perhaps I'd be more protective, but anyone that knows her could tell you the thought of her settling down with another noble is laughable. I think you should pursue her—if she wants."

"Her family is going to be a problem."

Erwin laughed. "Her brothers are good guys. So is her father. Her mother on the other hand...picture Flora's free-willed nature, her nomadic spirit, her healing light and spirituality, and then picture the opposite. That's her mother Caoimhe. Her brothers want what's best for her, but her mother has always sought to control her. I've seen the two but heads more than you can comprehend. It's amazing Flora's made it three months without a screaming match—but that just means it's overdue. Stay away from her until it's unavoidable."

Levi and Flora met in secret over the next few days. While they shared a kiss here, a smoldering look there, they mainly focused on reacquainting themselves with one another after their extensive time apart. Flora's love for him quickly rekindled. 

A week after Levi's reappearance and only two days away from the banquet, Levi's mother returned home like a whirlwind, interrupting Flora's practice with her brothers. Erwin and Levi listened in the background along with Flora's nieces and nephews. "Flora. I ran into the most interesting gentleman at the market today."

"Actually," Flora glanced at Levi, who straightened his spine. "I have something to tell you."

Seamus touched Flora's arm and shot her a warning look. "For the love of Maria, Rose and Sina, please don't do this until after the banquet. Indulge her until then, for all of our sake's."

Flora frowned and bit her tongue. Anger rose hot and quick inside her, but her brothers looked desperate enough to make Flora attempt, poorly, to maintain a cool exterior.

Her mother continued as if Flora never spoke. "I ran into the young Lord Kessler!"

Flora resisted a groan. She was glad she did, because immediately after, the Lord stepped into the doorway. He wasn't an unhandsome man in the traditional sense; he was nearly as tall as Erwin, though of much lighter build, with a strong jaw, dark brown eyes, and equally brown, slightly wavy hair that sat right below his ears. He was older than her, she remembered, by at least ten years. He ran in Liam's peer group.

Flora remembered his taunts as a child. He teased both herself and June mercilessly about every possible trait from their hair, their eyes, and their bony knees. Flora politely stood and curtseyed after he bowed to her. "Lest my ears deceive me, I hear an angel singing. I apologize for the intrusion, but I couldn't help but see for myself if the rumors were true, if Wall Sina's most beautiful and talented woman had really returned to us. Once your mother informed me of your unwed status, well, I couldn't resist at least taking you on a date.

Levi's attempt at standing was cut short when Erwin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, thank you," Flora lied. "I wish I had the time, but with the banquet only two days away, I have so much to rehearse." 

Flora's mother grabbed her by the arm and dug her nails in. "Nonsense. Indulge me, dear."

"And not to mention I'm in no state to attend a date."

"You look perfect. I'll see you this evening."

"This evening?" Flora squeaked, glancing at Erwin and Levi. Levi's eyes shot daggers at the oblivious Lord. 

Lord Kessler extended his hand politely. "I have quite the day planned for us."

Before Flora took it, Erwin cleared his throat and stood. "It would be only fitting for me to come as her chaperone, of course."

Lord Kessler retracted his hand. "Of course, I forget formalities. I apologize Caoimhe, but I may have to vie for your daughter's hand another day, as I am woefully unprepared; my carriage only has the space for two."

Flora almost breathed a sigh of relief until her mother spoke. "I've always adored you for your commitment to the rules, sweet Erwin, but I won't let lack of carriage space prevent my daughter from courtship. I'll allow an exception in this case."

Every instinct told Flora to run. Instead, to her shame, she allowed herself to be led out of the house and into his intimate two-person carriage. Inside, Flora fanned herself and pressed her body into the farthest corner. "I'm sorry if I seem reluctant, it's just that I'm surprised that you would have any interest in me at all."

"If it's because of what I said as teenagers, allow me to apologize. I've done a significant amount of growth since then along with reflection. My interest in your hand is no lie; with your family's ties to the Survey Corps, and mine to the Interior Military Police, I think both families and both factions could benefit from our union. But setting aside all strategy and scheming, I am truly keen in seeing the legendary Flora up close."

"Legendary?"

"Your feats in the survey corps clinic are impressive. Some would even say impossible."

"I guess I'm just skilled. Healing is in my blood."

Lord Kessler didn't press his luck by moving any closer. "I'm just curious as to why you've remained single for so long. I don't take you as a whore."

Flora's glare could shatter glass. "That's none of your business. Where are you taking me?"

"I want you to see my estate."

"An estate on the first date, with no escort? If you are anything, you are bold. Perhaps too bold; you must think I really am a whore."

"Mhm. I see the stories left out the Lady's feisty tongue."

"Most people don't get to see it," Flora snapped. "And those that do quickly regret it."

Lord Kessler smiled. He looked almost...excited? "I see then. Allow me to apologize for my...boldness. And perhaps compliment you again on the beauty of your voice. I've never heard anything like it."

Flora's face burned. She was desperate to escape the small confines of the carriage and focused on looking out the window as the two fell into a painfully awkward silence. After half an hour the carriage arrived just within the borders of the Kessler Estate before abruptly coming to a halt. "Get out!" Voicers shouted outside. "All of you!"

Flora cursed. Thieves?

"It's alright. Let's just do what they say."

The carriage doors were thrown open. Lord Kessler was hauled out by his hair and dumped on the cobblestone road while Flora was pulled out by her wrists and slammed against the carriage by three men of all varying heights and builds and a single blond woman. The woman checked Flora for goods while two men held guns to Kessler. The woman cut off Flora's waist purse and eyed her necklace with obvious interest.

"Hey!" Flora strained. "That's mine!"

The last bandit hauled the Kessler's driver, nothing more than a fresh-faced teen, onto the ground and began to viciously beat him. "Stop!" Flora screamed, fighting against her female captor, but her attempts were useless. It was clear she was much stronger than Flora.

Watching the beating was unbearable; in response, the Compulsion, swift and powerful, rose quickly within her; but this was no mere tingle or itch down her spine. It was consuming, ravenous, and shot down her arms. Her newly awakened power arched into the blond bandit through any skin contact and leached the woman's energy. The impact was immediate, as after only a moment, Flora was endowed with a rush of energy while her assailant's grip loosened before she completely collapsed.

The Compulsion spurred her to act without self regard to end the driver's suffering. Although she was no fighter by any means, Flora easily grabbed the knife from the woman's limp hand before rushing ahead and stabbing it into the driver's assailant, landing a blow deep to his right shoulder. She removed the blade and went to stab again, but the man cursed and grabbed her by the arm. His mistake, because as with the woman, he immediately fell to his knees in sudden weakness.

With the beating halted Flora regained a small amount of control. The power was still unstoppable, but she was able to direct it slightly more. She whirled around, sparks dancing across her skin--a byproduct from holding far too much energy for one person--ready to face the last two assailants.

The two men pinning Kessler to the ground had already abandoned the scene with their female friend limb in their arms. When Flora turned back around, the stabbed and bloody attacker was crawling away as well. With the imminent danger gone, Flora dropped down to her knees in front of the boy. She had to release this power; she could barely hold it for much longer. Flora directed it into his body through her palms, detecting his wounds, and mended them more than she meant to thanks to the energy she stole. The boy looked good as new by the time she was finished. Even his acne scars were healed.

Lord Kessler looked at Flora with amazement and extended his hand toward her. "Flora, what did you..."

Flora stumbled away and ran the entire distance home.

Meanwhile, in the McKenzie living room, Erwin, Levi, Liam and Seamus sat on couches and proposed, officially, a courtship between Levi and Flora to Caoimhe. Levi's temper was not helping his case.

"She's a grown woman! She doesn't need permission, and neither do I—this is ridiculous."

"Hmph! I would expect such talk from unrefined underground trash. I've seen you hanging around these past few days and thought you were simply one of Erwin's friends. I never knew you had such sinister intentions!"

"He's not underground trash," Erwin said in an even voice. "Be reasonable. Although new, he is indeed my friend, and also a valuable member of the survey corps. When I become commander, I'll see to it that Levi becomes Captain if a title means that much to you."

"You've no money, no future, nothing to offer my daughter. I simply won't consider it."

"Mother, please," Liam pleaded. "We all know Flora doesn't care about any of that. There's no stopping her when her heart is set on something, so it would be less painful for all of us if you gave them your blessing."

"My blessing?" Caoimhe nearly shrieked in horror. "Do you give yours?"

Liam glanced at Levi. "Yes. I do."

"And you Erwin? You're like a son to me. Look me in the eyes and tell me you trust this man with my daughter."

"Absolutely. I trust him above all others."

Caoimhe sunk deeper into her sofa as if otherwise deflated. "You've never told me your last name, boy."

Erwin took a deep breath.

"Ackerman," Levi answered after a long pause.

Caoimhe stiffened. "Ackerman? From the Ackerman Clan?"

Levi crossed his arms and waited.

"Your family was nearly hunted to extinction!"

"If the wider world knew what the women in your family were capable of, perhaps yours would be too." Levi leaned in closer, face deathly serious. "Erwin and I witnessed Flora's abilities firsthand. If the military police knew she could use her own energy to heal life, or now, thanks to your mother, drain life, what do you think they would do to her? Allow her to work in a military hospital? Allow her to live here? If you ask me, marrying your daughter to an Ackerman would be the best way to ensure her absolute protection--if you truly care about her, that is."

Liam looked particularly disturbed. "A king's guard and king's healer? It seems oddly poetic."

Caoimhe trembled in her seat. "My mother...taught her...I can't believe it. That devil woman. I need some time alone. I have to think."

Levi stood up in disgust. Negotiating with this woman was impossible. Erwin was right about her and then some. Taking a deep breath to calm his escalating temper, he took a moment to lean against the window frame and froze. "Flora?" Everyone's head snapped to look at him, with Erwin getting to his feet the fastest. Levi was already out the front door by the time Erwin took two steps.

Flora's pace slowed when she saw Levi race from the house. Her exhausted legs quivered and finally gave up, causing her to collapse painfully on the grass. Her chest heaved with the exertion of her run, and she took a minute to recover while Levi crossed the remaining distance with Erwin, Liam, and her mother tailing him. He kneeled down as soon as he reached her and looked her over for injuries. He looked to be both protective and aggressive as he embraced her but also scanned behind her for threats. 

"What happened? Are you injured? Did Kessler hurt you?"

"We were robbed," she said between pants. "They beat the driver right in front of me." Flora's eyes looked at the ground in a mix of shame and dread. "I couldn't stop myself Levi. I drained two of the attackers and stabbed one. Then I..." Flora bit her lip, tearing up. "I healed the driver. I healed him too well. He should have died, or at the very least be crippled, but he was just a kid. With the power I held from the draining it just happened--I think Kessler knows. I'm such an idiot."

"Hey," Levi said gently, pressing her head into his chest and his lips into her forehead. "You saved a life." The reassurance was all Flora needed. Her adrenaline died down while her emotions rose.

"What happened?" Erwin barked. Seamus wielded a fire poker and looked around for assailants.

"Kessler and her were robbed," Levi said shortly.

Liam eyed the property behind Flora grimly. "We should get her in the house. Quickly. Who knows if they are still around?"

"If they did, they'll regret it."

Levi helped Flora to her feet. Her legs burned terribly, but she was able to walk to the house. She looked a frightful sight in the mirror with her pale, sweaty skin, frazzled hair, rumpled clothes and missing purse . She sunk into the couch while her mother fetched water.

Deep down, Flora felt unnerved by the attack—but it wasn't from the attack alone. The ride with Lord Kessler, his keen interest in her healing...something felt wrong. Flora hung her head in her hands. "I should really find Grandma Niamh. I messed up."

"She's out in the market." Her mother said, returning from the kitchen with a pitcher of water. Flora did her best to not drain the liter in a single swig while something out the window caught her mother's attention. She straightened her spine and pulled back the curtain slightly with a frown. "Hm. It's that Lord Kessler."

Erwin put a hand on Levi's shoulder to keep him in the couch. "Stay with Flora. I'll see what he wants."

Everyone attended to the door while Levi sat with Flora. The both of them were highly on edge. "I'm sorry for going with him in the first place."

"Same old Flora, drawing trouble wherever you go. Did they seem to target you specifically?"

"I don't know. The whole event was strange. The attack happened right when we turned onto the Kessler property, and while it started off as a robbery, why did they beat the driver? And on the drive over, Lord Kessler seemed strangely interested in my work in the hospital. I know he and Liam used to run close back in the day, I'm wondering if he knows something?"

Levi glared toward the door. "I could ask him a question or two. I'm almost hoping he doesn't want to talk—my nail pulling skills are getting rusty."

"I don't think it's that serious. Just strange is all." Flora itched to change the topic. "Did you talk with my mother?"

"We all did. She's not enthusiastic about the idea."

Flora rested her hand on top of his. "Thank you for at least trying. What she thinks doesn't change anything."

Levi turned his hand over and embraced Flora's. "I was hoping you would come with me to Shiganshina—your mother's blessing or not. We have about two months until the next official expedition."

"You know I don't need her blessing. Of course I'll come with." She brushed his fringe out of his eyes. He leaned forwards slightly as if to kiss her, but the clicking of her mother's shoes made him stop. If Flora's mother disproved of their intimate position, she said nothing.

"What did he want?" Flora asked, trying to calm the blush in her cheeks. 

"To talk to you. Alone. We sent him away of course." Erwin watched from the window to make sure the Lord was indeed leaving the property. "I can't put my finger on it, but there's something strange about him. I would recommend Flora be put under protection for the near future. I'd volunteer myself, but I'm too busy assisting Commander Shadis with supply deals. I think you know who I'd recommend in my place."

Flora's mother glanced at Levi and Flora; more particularly, their interlaced hands. A storm passed across her face even after Liam returned from the doorway. "There's no better bodyguard than an Ackerman, mother. Please do it for Flora's sake."

Clearly unpleased, her mother wrung her hands together. "A single male guard who wants to court her? Never."

Erwin stroked his chin. "How about I recommend two guards?"

Levi cursed quietly next to her. "Not her."


	7. Chapter 7

The woman in question arrived to the McKenzie estate the next day. She was taller than Flora and was dressed in a standard survey corps uniform, sporting dark brown hair pulled back into a smart ponytail with glasses framing her golden brown eyes. She shook Flora's hand vigorously. Enough raw energy poured into Flora through their connection that her entire body felt electrified without even a conscious attempt at accessing her power. "The name's Zoe Hange. I can already tell we are going to be friends! Flora McKenzie huh? A secretive family, yours is, but highly respected. Your service in the military hospital has been invaluable to many a fallen comrade. What a beautiful estate you have here, a big change to the barracks huh? If I were you, I don't think I could ever leave. So, what's first on the agenda? As a guard I suppose I should patrol the perimeter, get a lay of the land, get a sense of the best anchors for my ODM gear."

Hange released Flora's hand. Levi regarded her with narrow eyes. "Yeah. You should definitely patrol the perimeter and leave us alone. If Flora's mother asks, I am most definitely guarding the perimeter as well."

"I feel like we need a code phrase if we run into trouble. What about 'the violets are awfully lovely this time of year'?"

"Sure. Whatever. Get out of here."

With childlike giddiness Hange bid Flora and Levi farewell. "Is she always...?"

"She's a loon. But she's surprisingly good with ODM gear, and even more shockingly intelligent."

Flora's mother was, by the grace of the walls, too involved in banquet preparations, only a day away now, to care too much about Flora's exact whereabouts. Flora smiled and grabbed Levi by the hand. "Come on."

The pair avoided servants, her siblings, caterers, even her nieces and nephews. She led Levi deep into the estate's underground vaults. His eyes boggled at the impressive stockpile of grains, wines, and other preserves. "I've never seen this much food in one place. You could hole up here forever and be just fine."

"Yeah. Our stockpile is small compared to some of the other estate vaults I've seen. We take a reasonable portion monthly to the underground so at least we have a rotating fresh supply. Others just let their food rot."

While the place was built like a maze, Flora knew it like the back of her hand. Glowing ore built into the walls provided enough ambient light to forgo a torch.

Flora ushered him into a private wine tasting room and closed the wooden door behind them. She listened for several minutes before finally relaxing and throwing down a pillow she stole from her room. "I think we are far enough away from any interruptions. We've been so busy it's been hard to catch up fully."

The two talked at great length about their respective lives, Flora more so than Levi. It felt good to talk freely. Whenever Levi spoke, Flora's protective instincts were stirred—he had a generally sad and depressing life. 

"I can't believe you were contracted to kill Erwin. He's a good guy."

"I can tell he is. I can also tell he loves you."

Flora shrugged. "I know he does. I love him too, but it's a strange type of love I never thought could exist until now. I honestly feel like the only thing he really cares about is the survey corps. He's so driven, so passionate, but not about me. And I've always been strangely ok with that."

"I would have thought with a dick that big you'd be dying to be his wife."

Flora laughed and propped herself off her back and onto onto her side. Levi laid on his back next to her with his head on her pillow. "Some things are almost too big. Have you seen that thing? I mean it's fine in small doses, but I couldn't imagine wrestling that anaconda every night. I'm not that much of a glutton for punishment." Flora put a hand on Levi's chest. "I can't help but feel you were made for me."

The conversation switched from reminiscent and friendly to slightly hotter. Levi rolled onto his side to face her. "Are you saying I have a small pecker?"

Flora's eyes flared in humor. "Of course not. Now the rest of you..."

He threw his head back in laughter. "Sorry. It's called malnutrition and lack of sunlight."

"It's a shame the world will never see the stud Levi Ackerman was truly meant to be."

The pair erupted into laughter again. It felt good being with him; natural. It was nice seeing him lighten up. The past week had chipped away any ice between them, and now, on the floor of the tasting room, things between them felt anything but icy. His fingers trailed along her dress seam at the waist. "Sometimes I forget I have the capacity for happiness. You always bring it back. I wanted to do this the proper way, with your mother's blessing, but I can't seem to stop myself. I'm utterly ensnared by everything about you. Your beauty, your soul, your creepy McKenzie powers."

"Creepy McKenzie powers?"

"I thought I was the only freak in this world. Something awakens in me when I fight, something my heritage possesses, back when we used to serve the King. It's hard to explain—it's like my strength increased tenfold. Something similar must run in your bloodline too, but the opposite. The compulsion to heal. We're opposites—but maybe that's why we are so drawn to one another." Levi's hand wandered to her lower back. "My only concern is my work. I need to be with Erwin and the survey corps, which means I'll be gone for stretches at a time in dangerous situations."

Flora crossed their remaining distance to kiss him on the mouth. The hand on her waist tightened and drew her in, the two gradually converting to a sitting position with Flora straddling Levi's hips. Flora raised herself out of his reach for a moment. "I've waited years for you. Whatever happens, I think we will be fine. Besides; it'll give me plenty of time to still focus on my work, which I still value, and—"

Levi's hands plunged into her hair and brought her lower into another kiss. "Then marry me," he said, voice husky.

Flora gasped in surprise. "Are you serious?"

He held up a gold banded ring with a classic diamond in the center. "I found this diamond in the caves one day. I should have sold it and saved myself some grief, but I knew immediately I wanted it for you."

Flora's body felt numb in shock. Was she going to do this?

"Yes," she breathed.

Their mouths met again, this time with even more intensity, the ring almost forgotten about until Levi slipped it onto her finger. Flora removed Levi's jacked and was dismayed by the harness. "Damn these contraptions."

Levi was almost as skilled as Erwin when it came to slipping out of the harness and made quick work with the rest of the clothing until they were utterly bare together. Flora savored every inch of him as they grew reacquainted.

"I love you," she half whispered, half moaned into his ear, finding rhythm with her hips. His head tipped back, lips parted, while his own hips thrust in unison underneath her, matching her. She showered his exposed neck with slow kisses.

"You are my soulmate," he growled. "My life. Take me."

It didn't take long for them to reach their respective climaxes. His body went slack with relaxation while Flora came to a rest in the crook of his arm. His fingers coiled her curls while they laid there in silence. "I guess we should tell everyone the news," she said eventually.

"Or we could run away to Shiganshina. Wall Sina may look nice, but I've been on edge ever since coming here. I am worried about that Lord Kessler though. I'm still debating paying him a visit."

Flora yawned. "I wouldn't worry about it. Besides, I'm an engaged woman now, to the rough and rugged Levi, and also surrounded by family. No one would dare try anything. And who knows, maybe it really was a robbery."

He grunted in response. They lay in silence for a while longer. Levi breathed in her smell and drank in her aura while Flora processed what a wild week it turned out to be, from reuniting with her lost love, being robbed, stabbing a man, healing another, and now engaged. The pair was too busy basking in the other's glow to notice the sounds of footsteps until it was too late. The tasting room's door flew open. Flora shrieked and hid behind Levi, who immediately bolted upright.

"There you two are!" Hange smiled, unashamed. "I was patrolling the estate when I wondered gee, I wonder if there could be bandits in the wine cellar, when what do you know, I find a suspiciously closed door!"

"Out!" Levi snarled.

"Alright, sorry, my mistake, no bandits here, sheesh. By the way, your mother is looking for you Flora, and your grandmother and father have both returned from the city and are dying to know if you're alright. I can tell them you are plenty alright if you want—"

"Out!"

"Fine, fine." Hange shut the door.

Flora starred at the door in horror, muscles still frozen from shock. "What. The fuck."

Levi grumbled to himself and handed Flora her dress. "I'm going to kill her. Then I'm going to kill Erwin."

"Does Erwin know?" Flora asked while thumbing the ring.

"He knew my intentions but perhaps not the timeline. But I can't be away from you a moment longer."

Flora's gut eased in relief. Now for the biggest hurdle of them all.

After making themselves look presentable, the two headed back to the main part of the house and pretended to have finished a comprehensive tour of the house. Her mother, father, grandmother, two brothers, two sisters in laws, and Flora's assorted nieces and nephews were all sitting down to lunch. There was no way she could tell them about the engagement at a time like this.

Flora hung in the doorway for a minute. "Mother, father, a word please?"

From her position across the table, Flora's grandmother stood up and walked over. "Flora, dear, that ring on your finger is beautiful! Let me be the first to congratulate you on your engagement!"

Everyone stopped eating in unison. Flora's mouth was suddenly drier than cotton. Flora hugged her grandmother warmly and was surprised when the old woman even embraced Levi before smacking him sharply on the ass. "I'm sure you'll grow on me, pup."

"How astounding!" Nina, Seamus's raven-haired beauty of a wife proclaimed, walking over as well. "This is such exciting news, my blessings to the both of you."

Corra, Liam's mousy blond wife, was close behind with her own blessings. Seamus and Liam hugged Flora and then offered Levi a stiff handshake and a wink. Had they talked about it ahead of time, she wondered?

Nina gestured to her pregnant belly. "Maybe you won't be far behind us!"

Glass shattering drew everyone's attention back to the table where Caoimhe's cup exploded in her hand. To Flora's assessment she wasn't injured, but she was furious.

"Children," she said tautly, "will you give us a moment, please?"

Flora's hackles raised at the sickly-sweet tone. She already knew her mother was preparing for a fight. Flora's nieces and nephews excused themselves, but not before wishing their own congratulations. Nina and Corra practically fled to the garden.

Her mother's tone was still terse when she stood. "I didn't recall giving such a blessing for this union. In fact, last I recall, I did the exact opposite."

Flora's father was a man of few words. But when he did spoke, everyone listened. He cleared his throat and stood as well. "I gave my blessing."

"As did I," Liam advocated.

"And I," Seamus seconded.

Grandma Niamh faced Caoimhe. "And myself. Really my dear, how I raised such a rotten woman is beyond me."

"Will everyone please excuse us? I think Flora and I need to have this conversation alone."

Flora couldn't stop sweat from breaking out on her forehead. She held many a conversation alone with her mother and none of them went well—the last one being not long after June's death. Her brothers tried to protest, but Flora cut them off. "It's fine. I think it's time we did. I'll come find you when we are finished."

It was clear Levi didn't want to go. She faced him directly. "We've been overdue for a heart to heart for a while now. It would be best if it happened without onlookers. I'll be fine."

"I'll be in the foyer," he said curtly.

Everyone left besides Flora's father. She knew it was going to be a bad fight when he stayed behind to mediate.

Every word her mother uttered dripped with disappointment. She tried to maintain a light and cheerful tone, but it came of as false, like a coating of frosting over a liver cake. "I've tried, and I've tried. I let you study under your grandmother. I looked the other way when you wanted to devote yourself to the survey corps medical division instead of taking a position in court. I stood here while you traipsed around playing nurse and ignoring my letters. But the sheer disrespect, the insolence, the selfishness of you Flora—it knows no bounds. I thought you were ready to change, to grow up, but I was wrong."

"I am growing up. I'm getting married—"

"To underground street trash?" Her mother shrieked, causing Flora to flinch. "You throw away your heritage, your future, this family. And you," she turned to her husband, "You gave your blessing? And my sons too?"

"You know I love you dearly, but you need to see beyond your own prejudice. You need to stop trying to control our daughter and appreciate her for who she is. Besides, the man is one of the—if not only—remaining member of the Ackerman clan. He comes from noble blood."

Flora's mother gripped the back of a dining chair for support. "You've turned this family against me. After the life we've given you, after everything I've done for you. You spoiled, selfish brat!"

Flora tried to calm her rising temper and hurt. "I won't tolerate being spoken to in this way anymore. You may be able to get your way with Liam, or Seamus, or even dad, but I'm too strong to bend; and I think you've always known that. That's why you tried so damn hard. I want a good relationship with you but you make it impossible when you refuse to consider my happiness. I've been in love with Levi since a child, and today would have been a day of great joy had it not been for your selfishness. You take every action I do, twist it, and throw it back in my face, claiming I am the selfish one. I'm sad you have that much distain in your heart for me. When I was younger, I thought if I was pretty enough, polite enough, charitable enough, perhaps you would appreciate me. Show me affection. But it never was—so what's the point? You're past changing, and at this point I am past caring."

"You could have married a tall, handsome, respectable man and had everything you wanted in life. Gone to court. Wore your name with prestige."

Flora blinked back tears. "Mother, you want me to have June's life. I will never be her and never replace her. I don't want any of that. My heart is with the people, not in some aloof court."

"It's your grandmother. I knew it was a mistake to awaken your gifts; never could I imagine how strong they would become. So strong they would compel you to abandon reason for madness." For a moment Flora hoped they were making some sort of progress, but then her mother hung her head and sighed. "I bet you're pregnant. You got knocked up by one of your injured soldiers, and now you come back home and marry a street rat, someone no one would blink twice at. You've always had a soft spot for the pathetic."

Flora gasped and stepped back, fists shaking. "How could you say that?"

"Caoimhe!" Her father snapped. "You go too far."

"Perhaps not far enough!"

Flora was not fast enough to avoid a slap across the face. "I should have locked you away until you learned some respect."

Flora wanted to cry. To sob. Instead, she stood taller and smoothed her skirts. "You have indeed gone too far. Remember this moment well, because that is the last time you will lay hands on me. It is clear you do not value me as your daughter or even as a person. Before I pack my belongings, I will leave you with three promises. My first promise is that you will never meet my future children as long as I am alive. For my second, I will never utter another word to you again. And for my third, I promise my future children that I will never be a sick, cruel mother such as yourself. This is goodbye."

Her mother grabbed Flora by the arm as she turned to leave. "You can't do this," she hissed, digging her nails into her forearm.

Deep down, Flora snapped. Without saying a word Flora's power flared and drained a significant portion of Caoimhe 's energy like a leech—without entirely intending to, Flora knew she absorbed years from her life. Caoimhe collapsed to the ground. Inhuman, guttural, incoherent screaming followed Flora as she opened the doors into the foyer. Her brothers and Levi stood suspiciously close to the doors. Flora's tears finally released themselves when she saw her brothers. She hugged them both deeply. "I'm sorry. I guess this is goodbye."

"You'll always be a part of our family, Florie," Liam hugged. "No matter what our mother says."

"She's never liked you, but after June died, I think something changed in her. She's not right in the head. But that still doesn't give her the right to speak to you like that. I'm glad you finally stood up for yourself."

Flora eyed them both fondly. "Rock the banquet for me, will you? It seems I've suddenly fallen ill and won't be able to attend."

"You're not off the hook that easy," Seamus grinned. "How about we see you at the after party at the barracks? I'm sure they'll be in need of some lively tunes."

"That sounds fun." Caoimhe's wailings suddenly grew closer. "I'm going to pack my stuff. I love you guys. I'll see you next week."

Flora and Levi raced to her room. "Did she hit you?"

"She always does. I think I did something worse though—I took years off her life on accident."

"Good. The old bitch deserves it. Just remind me to never piss you off."

To Flora's horror, Hange was already in her room, having pulled out drawers, laid out clothes, and opened jewelry boxes. "I hope you don't mind I took the liberty of packing. And look Levi, I found drawings of you!"

"Uh, thanks I guess. Hange, will you stand at the top of the stairs and make sure my mother doesn't get through? This shouldn't take too long."

While Flora owned several suitcases from her years of traveling, she only needed three of them. One for clothes and jewelry, one for medical supplies, and one for everything else. Flora was grateful she saved a sizable amount of money over the years ranging from allowances, direct payments, and wages from her medical work. Outside, Flora heard a small scuffle.

"Ow, you crazy bitch!" Hange shouted. "Let go of me!" Levi took hold of two suitcases while Flora took the other, able to slip down the stairs thanks to Liam and Seamus wrestling their mother off Hange. Hange's glasses were knocked askew and her hair was half undone. "Your mother is like a rabid mongoose, hurry!"

Halfway through the door Flora paused and glanced back. Her mother attempted to surge down the stairs after her shouting obscenities. Flora dropped her suitcase for just a moment to quickly hug her father, and then her grandmother. "I love you both. I'll keep in touch, I promise."

Flora kept true to her promise and never spoke to her mother again.


	8. Chapter 8

Levi buckled his ODM gear. "Eren and Mikasa. You're coming with me. They either got stuck or are in trouble. Sasha, Connie, stay with the kids. Fire an acoustic round at even the smallest hint of trouble."

Sasha and Connie, with Eros between them, huddled under a blanket near the fireplace. "Yes sir!"

Levi resisted the urge to smile. If he wasn't careful, these recruits were going to grow on him.

Eren and Mikasa were dressed in impressive time and followed him out the front door.

"And I thought my mother was bad," Christa yawned.

Flora yawned as well. "If she was anything like mine then I feel for you. I would love to talk more but don't know how much longer I can stay up. I think I might close my eyes, at least for a minute." 

After what was probably longer than a minute Flora awoke to Reiner's voice outside the cart. "Who's there?"

The scouts around her began stirring in preparation for trouble

"Reiner?" Eren asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Flora poked her head out of the back tent flap. "Levi!"

"Flora." His voice spoke volumes about his relief. "I thought you had gotten in trouble or stuck."

"No trouble—just stuck. I was delayed in town and also happened to run across more recruits Erwin sent our way."

Levi helped Flora down from the cart and allowed the scouts to pile out by themselves and replace the muddy provisions stashed beneath the chassis.

"This cart's not going anywhere," Levi said grimly. His narrow grey eyes glanced at Eren. "Looks like it's your time to shine. Lose control and I'll gut you."

Eren nodded and stepped several paces away from the group. Levi's arm hugged Flora's waist and brought her close. The boy bit his hand, deeply, bringing blood to the surface. A flash of light enveloped him, and like something out of a dream, a hulking titan stood in Eren's place at least fifteen meters in height. Flora screamed and turned her face into Levi's. He put his forehead on hers in reassurance. "It's alright. We can take the horses—the scouts can ride on Eren's back."

After a moment of observation, her initial recoil and horror was replaced by curiosity. Was this really Eren? Was he in control? Flora shook her head in disbelief. "Take the horses? This is a once in a lifetime chance to ride a titan."

Levi raised an eyebrow. Flora realized her mistake and glared at him. "Not like that."

"If you want. Reiner, Jean, mind taking the horses?"

Ymir shuddered. "No offense Captain, but I'm not hitching a ride on that big lug. I'll take a horse. Christa, want to ride with me?"

"Sure!"

Reiner took the reins of the bigger horse. "I'll take the other, then."

While those three mounted the steeds, Eren's titan form kneeled and laid a hand on the ground. Levi took Flora's hand and led her closer. Flora could not help but pause and stare into his big green eyes. Although he didn't speak, it was clear it still Eren. The pair stepped into his hand and kept their balance as Eren deposited them onto his shoulder. Levi seemed unphased while Flora had to grip Eren's hair tightly to keep from falling off. He placed Jean and Bertolt on his opposing shoulder and then Armin with Levi and Flora. Mikasa opted to use her ODM gear in the trees. Flora held on for dear life as Eren lifted the cart like a football and stood up. She couldn't help but laugh from the thrill.

"This is crazy! I can't believe it." Flora stood close to his head, right behind his right ear. "Sorry for pulling your hair, does it hurt?"

Eren slightly turned his head toward her. A low grumble escaped his chest.

"That means no," Armin translated.

Flora sure hoped it didn't hurt. Because even though he walked slowly, Flora clung onto fistfuls of his hair to prevent herself from falling off, even with Levi holding onto her from behind.

"How are the kids?" Flora finally asked.

"We had a good day, I think. Eros more so than Rowan."

Flora laughed. She could only imagine.

They made record time reaching the house. Although Flora's fingers were numb from the chill and her tight grip on Eren's hair, she was too exhilarated by the experience to care. A giddy smile stayed on her face all the way until Eren deposited her and the others safely back on the ground.

Without prompting the scouts loaded all groceries into house. Flora was still unused to this amount of help—it was nice. "You should stay Eren, it makes shopping so much faster."

She yelped in surprise when he suddenly erupted out of the titan's nape with a cloud of steam. "Holy shit. He's just inside? Inside the whole time?"

"Welcome to the freak show," Levi said dryly.

Flora stepped inside the house and shook off her raincoat even though there wasn't much use. Her entire body was drenched. "Hi Mommy!" Eros smiled, jumping off the couch. Flora kneeled and scooped him up, showering his chubby cheeks with wet kisses.

"How was your day my sweet boy?"

She was regaled with all the details.

"And Connie let you touch his ODM gear?" Flora repeated.

Levi's head whirled in Connie's direction and pinned him under a furious glare. Sasha yelped and scooted further away from him. Flora rolled her eyes and touched her husband's shoulder, sliding down his tense arm and gripping his hand, leading him to the bedroom. "It's fine dear. He's always been curious about it." Levi followed reluctantly. Flora could already tell even her influence wasn't going to be enough to prevent Connie from getting an earful when she wasn't around.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Rowan started stirring at the sound of their voices. Flora plopped Eros on the bed and quickly stripped out of her sopping clothes before throwing her hair in a towel and body in a nightgown before the boy escalated into a full on fit.

"My little love!" Flora finally scooped him up. "I missed you."

"He's probably hungry," Levi commented, stripping out of his own clothes. "Without you around he practically starved himself."

"We've only just started introducing solids." It didn't take her long for him to latch onto her breast. Flora could only laugh at his vigor. "Are you a traumatized little thing?"

She held him tight and reclined atop the bed with a content sigh. Eros cuddled next to her under and laid his head on her stomach while she stroked his fine black black hair. "It's nice to be back in bed. That's too much excitement for me."

Levi tugged on a clean shirt. He walked over to her side of the bed and kissed each boy on the top of their head, then Flora deeply in the mouth. "I'm glad you're alright. I feared the worst."

"I know you did."

"I'll go tuck in the brats. Give me a minute."

Flora was sleeping on and off by the time he crawled under the warm sheets. He kissing her softly on the cheek before wrapping his arms around Eros, where they stayed and slept soundly.

Rowan graced Flora with the ability to sleep until the early morning. Since his birth she had never slept so soundly and woke up in a confused daze.

Flora's heart nearly burst when she saw Eros sleeping peacefully on his father's chest. She half entertained Rowan and half got themselves ready before placing the baby in the wrap on her chest and walking out to the living area to check on her charges. The new scouts were passed out on the couches, the floor, the chair, in positions that seemed none too comfortable. Levi wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"I thought you said you tucked them in?"

"I did. I threw a blanket on them."

Flora suppressed an eyeroll. "There's only one blanket between them all."

"I said a blanket."

Flora turned around and faced Levi. "We should take them to the lake this afternoon. I think the weather's finally warming up."

"I don't want them getting too soft."

"Then put them through some drills or something. From midday onward we can go to the lake."

Levi smirked. "Sure. Then after that you can feed them milk and cookies in bed."

"I know full well you're being sarcastic...but milk and cookies is a great idea."

Flora watched their "training" in amusement. Every task was a variation of chores and the creativity of her husband knew no bounds.

"For every fingerprint I find on a window, that's fifteen pushups. Yeager, where is your sanitary headscarf? Quit your smiling Jean, I don't like your horse face right now—go clean the stables where you belong. Sasha, throw that candy you found under the couch to the pigs. That's disgusting. Where's Ymir and Connie? Good work Reiner and Bertholdt, that's the spirit."

Flora hummed to herself and worked in the kitchen, the one place Levi dare not bother her for being untidy. She already stole Christa and Armin for her own benefit and put them to work in her own way gathering eggs, collecting milk, churning butter, and otherwise helping her cook and bake.

Only when the house was spotless and every recruit collapsed on the couch from exhaustion did Levi release them for a break, just in time for Flora to arrive in her robe covered bathing suit holding an armful of towels. "I have a surprise."

The look on the scout's faces was priceless when they beheld the water. The mountain lake, fed both by the area's hot underground springs and snow runoff, was one of Flora's favorite places. Markus and Seamus even built her a sizable dock years ago. Eren's eyes grew particularly big. "Can we..."

Levi shifted Rowan to his other hip. "Knock yourselves out."

The scouts exchanged a look between themselves before Jean bolted toward the dock in a dead sprint. "Race you!" Eren and Reiner took off in hot pursuit while the others took a more leisurely approach.

"Yeager bomb!" Eren hollered, cannonballing into the water after Jean.

Connie floated on his back while Sasha playfully splashed him. Armin and Mikasa stood close together in the shallows, with Armin looking particularly intent on running his hands through the silt, picking up stones and other oddities.

Eros wrapped his arms around Flora as she waded into the refreshing water. "Do you remember how to float? You just lean back...good job!"

The boys quickly formed a competition—who can dive into the water most interestingly. Reiner impressed the group with a double backflip, Jean slightly less with his finger guns, and Eren stuck with his "Yeager Bomb". Even Eros wanted to participate, but only with Flora there to catch him the moment he dipped into the water. Bertholdt and Ymir watched from the shoreline while Christa braided Ymir's hair and clapped at the boy's dives.

Levi observed from the shore as well. His time was spent preventing Rowan from putting everything in sight in his mouth. Gravel? In the mouth. The tie to Levi's shorts? In the mouth. Levi's kneecap? Believe it or not, in the mouth. Raiding the picnic basket soon became his next target, and the boy was none too thrilled about Levi's interruption.

As much as Levi tried to keep his composure, he couldn't help but be warmed by the recruit's enjoyment. He could hardly pull his eyes away from Flora. Her mothering skills were exceptional. Being here felt like catching a glimpse of what life probably was life without him.

Flora's senses heard Rowan's increasingly irritated cries from the water and quickly came to investigate. She was even more magnificent out of the water. Her skin glowed with a healthy radiance, and even though two children and time brought on a wrinkle here, a stretch mark there, he was still as smitten with her as the day they met.

"Daddy! Did you watch?"

Levi chuckled. "I did."

Rowan reached his pudgy hands toward Flora, who quickly dried off with a towel and plopped down next to Levi. He passed her the baby who immediately focused on her breasts--as did nearly every scout around, including Ymir, Levi noticed suspiciously.

Flora leaned into Levi's side with a content sigh. "This is nice."

Levi wrapped his arm around her. He wanted to say something realistic. Something practical. Something depressing. Instead, he held his tongue and allowed his wife to enjoy herself without his Sinicism.

The day dragged on. After a small amount of instruction and the basic tools, Flora taught most of the scouts how to fish and was rewarded with several quality catches that she and Sasha expertly gutted and prepared for cooking. Reiner and Jean prepared a reasonable bonfire, and as the day progressed into twilight, the scouts gathered around while the fish roasted.

Flora glanced at Levi. It was unusual for him to nap around so many people, but his breathing didn't lie. He was fast asleep on his back with a washcloth over his face.

Christa finally piped up. "So did you ever perform at the banquet after party?"

"Did I perform? My brothers and I had the place in a frenzy! It's funny how that seems to work in life though, how the best of memories in life can be quickly soiled with some of the worst."


	9. Chapter 9

Erwin threw one arm around Flora and the other around Levi. "To Lady Flora McKenzie, soon to be Flora Ackerman!" The cheers were almost deafening. While Flora knew the survey corps were fond of her, she never realize they were this fond. The after-party tribute Erwin insisted on was touching. Over half the faces she recognized in some capacity, all a testament to her care. "And to our Levi, a tribute."

Hange deposited a hefty box in Levi's hands.

"From every soldier, man and woman alike, who at one point wanted to become Mr. or Mrs. McKenzie!"

Laugher made Flora's face turn pink.

Liam and Seamus hopped onto their makeshift stage—two tables pushed together against the longest wall in the dining hall—with instruments in hand. "Liquor on us, curtesy of the McKenzie's!"

This statement garnered the largest cheers of all. Seamus immediately launched into a military fiddle ditty, marking the official start to the party, while Flora lent her voice to the atmosphere. Dancing spread throughout nearly the whole cafeteria, the enthusiasm and energy more than worth it missing the official banquet.

Hours of merriment passed. The temperature inside was sweltering and Flora dripped sweat from all the dancing and singing. She needed some air before she passed out and decided on slipping away for only a moment to step on the second-floor balcony for a small breather. Flora nearly returned inside when she suddenly heard the familiar zip of ODM gear. She walked a little closer to the edge for a better look, but without warning, a figure shut the door behind her. He lowered his hood and revealed himself to be none other than Lord Kessler.

"I missed you at the banquet."

"I didn't go." Flora tried not to panic, but her intuition was screaming at her to escape. "I should really get back inside; I'm sure Levi is looking for me."

The sides of his mouth curled into a sinister smile. "He'll have to look a lot harder then."

Two figures appeared on the balcony railing and gave Kessler the distraction he needed. Without warning, he lunged forward and pressed a damp cloth firmly over Flora's mouth and nose. Although she tried not to breathe, the noxious fumed wormed their way inside her nostrils regardless, causing her eyes to drift closed no matter how hard she fought it. It was too late to even draw on her power in any last-ditch efforts to save herself. Her mind sunk deeper and deeper within itself.

One moment Flora was on the balcony; the next she woke up with a startle, chained at the wrists and ankles to a prison bed. Her wrist cuffs gave her just enough slack to sit upright in bed, but bringing her hands anywhere close to midline was impossible. Her ankles were practically bolted to either side of the bed's iron frame. Flora sat up far too quickly. Black dots danced across her vision and her head spun terribly.

"You're awake. Good."

Lord Kessler leaned against the jail bars and observed her as she frantically tried to slide her hands through the shackles. The effort proved futile. Her heart raced and mind struggled to think of a plan through the fog of panic. "What is this?"

"Liam once hinted his sisters were special. Once I staged a little robbery and beating, that told me I needed to know." His hands gripped the bars. "You healed him with only your hands. I saw you. And not only that, my colleagues tell me you drained their energy with nothing more than a touch. Do you know what such a power could accomplish in the hands of the military police? Or more importantly, the interior military police?"

"Touch me," Flora threatened, "And I'll do the same to you"

"If I didn't have the upper hand, I would almost believe you. Harm me or my colleagues in any way and I'll have your entire family detained here with you. You can watch their torture, starting with the children."

Flora trembled like a leaf but couldn't control her tongue. "Fuck you."

"Your sister said those exact words. From this exact position, I recall."

Flora's blood ran cold. What did he say?

"I'm sure you know she went missing and turned up later, dead, dumped unceremoniously in the street. What you don't know if what happened in the days between."

Flora was too dumbfounded to speak.

Kessler paced on the outside of Flora's jail cell and ran his hands across the bars as he spoke. "We had an interesting month here. It's a shame I picked the wrong McKenzie woman though—I wrongfully assumed the older the girl, the more the experience. But it seems like your sister never cared much to expand upon her powers much, not nearly to the extent you have. Still, she would have made useful breeding stock until she killed herself. Sorry for the chains, but I can't afford another mistake."

Flora was sick at this revelation. "I'm going to kill you!" She snarled, thrashing against her chains. "You mother fucker."

Kessler gestured for one of his hooded comrades to unlock her cell door. At first Flora thought she succeeded in baiting him and drawing him closer, but her eyes widened as another person passed him a rag. "Normally I would love hearing you scream and feeling you writhe for this next part, but I don't trust you to be awake while I touch you unprotected." Flora strained and buckled as he walked to her bedside but still couldn't break free; not then, and not when he tore open her blouse and exposed her chest. "While you're asleep, I hope you dream about what I'm doing to you." Flora's scream was cut short with another drugged cloth to the face. "You belong to me now," he hissed as her mind faded into darkness again.

Levi tried not to get too worked up when he first noticed Flora's absence. Only a moment passed when he look his eyes off her, but apparently that was all Flora needed to disappear. After asking around he determined she went to the balcony for fresh air. Levi opened the door, ready to joke if she had cold feet about leaving wall Sina, but found the space utterly empty. He walked the entire length in concern. It wasn't like her to disappear, not after the robbery. A smattering of white plaster chips and dust sprinkled the ground and suddenly caught his eye. He bent down and ran his hands over it, then immediately scanned the walls. His eyes widened in horror.

Levi pushed himself through the crowd of partying scouts and cursed his short height. Even his statue being so, it wasn't too difficult to locate Erwin sitting in a corner table with Flora's brothers, Hange, and Miche. Levi slammed his shaking hands on the table to get their attention. "Flora's been kidnapped."

Erwin pulled their small team into a private room. "Flora's notorious for going missing," Liam offered.

"No. People report they saw her go to the balcony, but she wasn't there when I checked--instead I found the building's exterior riddled with at least three pairs of ODM anchor marks."

Seamus cursed. "The robbers?"

Erwin shook his head. "Not entirely, I imagine. I think this has something to do with Kessler. The robbery was strange, and so was Kessler's behavior at the door. Part of me wonders if the whole event was staged to elicit Flora's power. My money is on him."

Hange piped up. Her usual quirky exterior evaporated and revealed an all-business core. "The storage area beneath the McKenzie estate is huge and sprawling. If we suspect Lord Kessler, it would be reasonable to think perhaps he took her to his own estate, potentially even underground."

Levi's face darkened. He moved to leave, but Erwin stopped him. "You're part of a team now, Levi. We will get her together. Take only a minute to gather our ODM gear; we move out immediately."

Flora couldn't determine the passed length of time. Hours? Minutes? Outside her cell, Lord Kessler and the others whispered amongst themselves. "How is this possible?"

"I don't know. Who is the father?"

Flora tried to remain silent, to listen more, but the drug's effects caused her nausea to become unbearable. Huge, full body retches caused her to strain painfully against the cuffs. She barely leaned her head over the bed as the vomit and bile rose. Lord Kessler noticed her activity and entered in through the open jail cell door. "How long have you been pregnant?"

"What?" She said between heaving. "I'm not—"

Her body suddenly went ice cold with fear. Her menses was always irregular, but it had been even longer than usual since her last one. At least four months, about since the first time she slept with...Her heart pounded even faster now. Impossible. She felt mildly fluffier in the middle since being home but chalked it up to a better diet. "Impossible."

Lord Kessler grabbed her by the throat and pressed her into bed. "Who is he?"

Flora spat in his face. "Fuck you!"

He gripped harder. Flora thought she was going to die until he finally released her. "It can't be your new fiancé Levi. Who is it?" He choked her again, this time producing a knife and cutting down the front of her dress all the way to the subtle swell of her stomach before finally releasing her. Flora vomited off the side of the bed. He grabbed a handful of her hair and nearly scalped her. After her clothes were split down the middle, he grabbed each of her arms with enough force to bruise her very bones. She tried to save herself, but with no connection, nothing through the skin, she was unable to draw upon his life force. "Who is it?" He screamed into her face, his gloved hands moving to her shoulders and shaking her. When she refused to answer again, he reared back and punched her in the cheek. Blood immediately filled Flora's mouth. She tried to spit the blood back at him but he covered her mouth with his hand. The pain took Flora's breath away; she couldn't even think straight any more.

He slashed the knife vertically, this time parting skin instead of clothing, from mid chest to belly button. The pain was white hot. Blood immediately welled to the surface. With a look of utter derangement, he pressed into the wound with his free hand. Flora tried to be strong, but as his beating continued, it didn't take long for her to give in.

"Erwin. Smith," she grimaced.

Lord Kessler's eyes widened in surprise. For a moment Flora hoped he would stop his torment, but all hope died when he threw his head back in sick laugher. "Erwin that dirty, dirty dog. First June, and now you? I can't escape him." The Lord Kessler stepped onto the bed, legs planted on either side of her torso and looked down at Flora in pure insanity before slamming a booted foot into her abdomen. 

Flora writhed in pain like an animal as he kicked, again and again, not stopping until she passed out. Although the sweet relief of unconsciousness only lasted a few moments, by the time Flora awoke, it was enough time for blood to pool between her legs. Flora laid there, incapacitated, chained, the life force of both herself and her unborn child gushing out of her. She slipped into a realm between life and death; while there, in a semi lucid state, she felt a familiar tingle at the base of her spine along with the stirring of a beast. The caged, primal, feral animal she normally kept locked away awoke and pushed Flora's higher consciousness deeper and deeper down until, like in the full moon rituals, Flora was only distantly aware of her own actions. The beasts awakening brought a surge of power that made Flora's skin hum and crackle with energy.

Flora abruptly bolted upright in bed. One of Kessler's comrades dropped to his knees next to her. "What did you do Kessler, we need her, she's going to die—"

Flora's newfound power crossed the bridge of space and leapt into him. Instead of draining him or healing him, she found herself capable of something else entirely. She felt every muscle, every tendon, every vein in his body and manipulated them like a puppet. His body was awkward under her control, like controlling a meat suit, but Flora's control was absolute. She forced him to grab ahold of her shackles and released the latent energy in his muscles in a huge burst. The hulking effort and strain was enough to snap tear the chains from her wrist shackles while also detaching his muscles away from their bony anchors and snapping his bones.

The body was nearly useless to her now. Flora drained its remaining energy and directed it into herself in an attempt to staunch the flow of blood but only succeeded in slowing it.

Kessler tried to stop another person from checking on the crumpled corpse, but it was too late; he too entered Flora's sphere of influence, and she used him as well, manipulating his clumsy fingers to place the key he wielded into the lock around her ankles. Lord Kessler shouted for the others to run, and for good reason, as Flora devoured the rest of the second man's life, reducing her blood flow to a mere trickle. Now, free from her bonds and full of stolen energy, she ran.

She pursued her prey across the catacombs like a banshee. The remaining two men plus Kessler managed to shut the door leading beyond just as Flora reached the bottom of the stairs. Through the door, Kessler's comrades suddenly froze.

"Are you two mad?" Lord Kessler shouted. "Run!"

Flora forced the closest one to slam himself into the door, over and over again, until the wood splintered along with his bones. His face was a bloody mess when Flora stepped through the threshold, but he was still usable to her. She willed him to his feet and forced him and the other paralyzed man to follow her like thralls while simultaneously drawing their energy to sustain her.

Kessler was too fast for her in this state, so she sent the second, less expended body ahead of her to tackle him to the floor, allowing Flora the time she needed to draw closer. He looked at her with pure terror and squirmed like a pathetic worm trying to escape the body of his comrade. "Flora, please."

His pathetic cries only enraged the beast more. She gripped him by the throat and pushed him into the marble floor. She didn't want to drain his life—she wanted to murder him. Her hand trembled. She looked straight into his eyes, but before she could, both her thralls fell onto the ground, the very last of their life drained.

Flora collapsed on the floor. With her source of life and energy gone, Kessler easily scurried out of her grasp and fled the Manor, leaving Flora dying on the floor as the pace of her bleeding quickened. There was nothing she could do. Her child was dead and now it was killing her. Flora used her remaining energy and focused it within herself, grateful when the monster returned to its cage and allowed her back to the surface. Out of options, out of time, and nearly out of blood, Flora curled into the fetal position and blinked tears away, accepting her fate.

The team broke into the Kessler estate through a window on the first floor. The whole grounds were eerily quiet at this hour and covered with a thin layer of damp fog. "We make for the catacombs!" Erwin said quietly. Levi wanted to run away, to do this on his own, but he ultimately trusted Erwin's command and judgement. With Flora on the line, he couldn't afford to be brash.

It didn't take long for Miche to sniff out a trail of blood leading down a stairwell into the estate's underground realm. The door was completely busted open and covered with blood and bits of tissue. The team shared a look of confusion but remained undeterred as Erwin briskly led them down the stairs with Levi immediately behind him. Hange and Miche brought up the tail end. The stench of blood made bile rise in Levi's throat.

The initial section of the Kessler catacombs looked like a normal food storage area until they rounded the corner and found an entire jail cell. Two dead bodies lay on the floor next to a bed saturated with blood and clots. Judging by the chains, this was where Flora was held. 

Rage overwhelmed Levi. "The blood wasn't leading to the basement. It was leading out of it," He snarled, turned around and backtracked.

"They beat her," Hange gasped. "But how could she kill two men? There's no obvious injuries."

Levi didn't have time to answer or speculate. The heavy bootsteps of him and the team echoed in the house during their race to follow the blood trail until, finally, Levi spotted her on the marble floor. "Flora!" He roared, crossing the distance, sinking to his knees, and cradling her. She was limp and pale but at least she still drew breath. "She's alive!" A deep cut slashed through her clothes and cut her from sternum to belly button while her face, arms, and torso showed clear signs of blunt trauma. Nothing yet, however, explained the presence of so much blood. A pool of it spread from her lower half.

"Liam and Seamus are retrieving Niamh. She may be able to save her," Erwin said grimly, dropping to Flora's other side.

"You have to take her," Levi snapped. "Take her there, now!"

Erwin didn't waste time arguing. The great bear of a man immediately scooped Flora into his arms. "Hange, Miche, secure the scene and look for Kessler. Levi—you come with me."

Erwin's skill with ODM gear was nearly unparalleled. He beat Levi to the barracks by several minutes. By the time Levi barged in, Erwin already placed her in a bed. Her blood saturated his shirt but if he did notice, he didn't care. "I'm going to see where Liam and Seamus are. "

When Erwin passed Levi in the doorframe, he placed a hand on his shoulder for a brief moment before leaving. Levi ground his teeth in an effort to maintain his composure and knelt at Flora's bedside. Her pulse was weak and quick. Levi picked up her hand and brought it to his lips despite the dried blood. "What did they do to you?" His mind raced a thousand places. Dark purple bruises in the shape of fingerprints stained her arms. Her once pristine face was swollen on one side with broken blood vessels in the eye.

Levi steeled himself and cut off her remaining clothes to assess the damage and to see where she was bleeding from—not that he didn't have his suspicions. As he did so, he found her stomach to be significantly distended and taut. Levi ran his fingertips over a series of bruised stripes around her belly button before it clicked. Bookmarks.

Levi struggled to breathe and turned his head away, still focusing on Flora's hand. He remembered what it felt like when she drained his energy on accident, and with all his will, he tried to pour himself into her. Tears fell on the bedsheets. "Tap into me. Use me."

He felt the faintest connection form between them, and while it only had the strength of a single thread, it was still there. The first time he felt the connection it was impossible to understand what was happening, but now Levi perceived her spirit reaching beyond herself and touching his own. The level of connection caused endorphins and elation to spontaneously release in Levi's brain.

I'm dying. Flora's voice spoke in his head.

You won't. Draw from me.

He tasted her guilt and confliction as easily as if it were his own. I drew from them. And then I killed them.

Had I found anyone living, I would have done worse.

He sensed there was something she wasn't telling him. The connection bonded their minds in a strange way where their emotions and inner dialogue were easily visible to the other. Flora must have sensed his thoughts.

They wanted to keep me captive and use me for my healing. I think they wanted to rape me and raise my children to do the same. But when I woke up, they told me I was pregnant.

The grief that washed over their connection was so strong Levi nearly pulled his hand away. He couldn't believe what she was saying. Pregnant?

Erwin.

Yes. The evil on Kessler's face was like something I've never seen. The kicks to my stomach have detached the placenta from the uterine wall. Not only is blood pooling inside of me, but outside of me too. There's nothing to be done for the baby. At this point I don't think there's anything that can be done for me either. I've lost too much blood. My heart beats faster to pump what little remains, but I can feel myself slipping further and further away.

Your brothers are on their way with your grandmother. They'll be here any minute.

Flora's mind felt fuzzier and fuzzier to Levi. The gap between her words grew longer and longer. Good. It would be nice to see them. When you see Erwin, will you tell him I'm sorry? I didn't know. And I'm sorry to you too.

Don't be sorry. You will survive. I won't lose you.

Hmmm... Flora was diminishing, but suddenly came back with alarm. Kessler escaped from me. If I survive, I want your help hunting him down.

He will be dead by the time you recover.

No. I want to see him before he dies. Before I kill him.

Levi bowed his head. It will be done.

Pounding steps tore Levi's attention away from Flora. "In here," Erwin ordered. To others he might look like he was in control, but Levi could tell he was scared just as shitless as he was.

Niamh wasted no time shoving Levi out of her way with considerable strength. She ran her hands, eyes closed, down Flora's face, her throat, her chest, and then to her stomach, where she let out a horrified cry.

"What is it?" Liam gasped. Levi wanted to tell Erwin the news but didn't know if he could find the words.

"Shut up and keep quiet! Someone fetch me a basin!" Niamh snapped. The old woman hunched over Flora's abdomen and sung to herself—only it was no ordinary singing, Levi realized. Everyone in that room witnessed a true feat of magic that day. Erwin placed the basin at Niamh's side while she worked before taking his place next to Levi against the wall.

The skin on Flora's abdomen rippled and quivered. Before their very eyes, her skin parted under Niamh's hands without the use of any blades; the very flesh itself obeyed the old woman's command. Further layers of fat, muscle, and organ revealed themselves until Niamh plunged her hands inside Flora up to her elbows.

Liam and Seamus turned away and fled the room. Erwin staggered against the wall. "What is she..."

Even Levi felt lightheaded at seeing Flora's internal organs exposed. Niamh pulled out clots larger than his fist before scooping out a large lump of meaty tissue to size of a small dinnerplate. Levi couldn't believe his eyes. The organ was attached via a gelatinous cord to a fully shaped baby about the length of Levi's hand.

Levi barely caught Erwin before he collapsed. His blue eyes were as big as saucers. "Is that..."

"Yes."

Levi had never seen Erwin cry. He didn't know the man was capable of it until twin streams ran down his face. "No." A mangled cry tore through the room. "No!"

"Silence!" Niamh mercilessly shouted back. She deposited the lifeless baby into the wash basin. Erwin's eyes never left the corpse. Maybe it was the power of his Erwin's grief, the lifeless infant pulled from Flora's abdomen, or how Flora looked lifeless herself, but tears collected on Levi's lower lashes. He held onto his friend on the floor and bore witness to his grief.

The pair stayed on the floor as Niamh worked miracle after miracle; it was almost like getting a glimpse of what Flora could be in old age. Under Niamh's influence, Flora's bleeding was staunched and her many layers were mended. A considerable time was taken afterwards on the rest of Flora's injuries. Levi couldn't believe it. By the time the old woman was done, Flora looked like she was in the middle of an uneventful night's sleep. Newfound respect tinted his vision.

Niamh finally turned around with a haggard look on her face. "She will live. As for the child...there was no chance of survival. I'm sorry. But may we all take comfort in knowing this baby never knew pain nor suffering, only the warmth and love of a mother's womb." Renewed tears streamed down Erwin's face. "I want her taken to a new bed as soon as possible. Tell me if she is saturating more than a washcloth in an hour or passes any clots. I'm going to take a moment to recover."

Her gait looked considerably stiffer.

"I'm so sorry Erwin. I don't think Flora had any idea."

Levi helped Erwin to his feet. Both men stood at her bedside. Levi tended to Flora while Erwin stared into the washbasin before picking up the baby. Its skin was thin and translucent, it's body pale and rubbery. All the features were formed, although they were small. "It's a girl," Erwin choked. It fit perfectly in his cradled hands.

Levi ground his teeth together to stop his welling emotion. "Flora told me Kessler escaped. I'm going after him no matter what, but if you wanted to come with me..."

Erwin set the baby back into the wash basin. Up until now Levi assumed Erwin to be a respectable, stuck up, play by the rules man, but in this moment his face darkened. Levi saw a glimpse of himself in Erwin's bloodshot cobalt blue eyes. "Let's go hunting."

It wasn't until the pair left the room did Levi and Erwin understand the cost of saving Flora's life. Scouts were collapsed in nearly every hallway in piles of their own piss and vomit, nearly all of them asleep or half comatose. Once again his respect for the old woman grew—she drained the entire base without touching a single one.

Kessler was harder to find than Levi expected. Hange and Miche joined them in their pursuit even though they were kept in the dark about Erwin and Levi's true intensions with the Lord. The lord was like a worm and almost would have escaped if not for the secret work of Flora's brothers, and even more surprisingly her mother.

Erwin kicked the barn door open as if it were made of paper. Their entire team looked disheveled, but Levi and Erwin were particularly animated with a maniacal energy. Neither of them slept during the past five days of their hunt save for a few fitful hours. Erwin's typically immaculate hair was uneven. Stubble covered his face, and bags hung under his eyes.

Levi surged forward to find Kessler balls deep in the farmer's daughter. The woman shrieked and stumbled away as Levi kicked him square in the ribs and sent him sprawling on the hay. Levi wanted so desperately to end his life here and now, but a swift death was the last thing he deserved.

Miche sprung and bound Kessler like a hog. "Fitting," Levi muttered to himself. The look in Erwin's eyes was pure murder. The poor bastard was losing control. "Hey," Levi barked to his friend. "We have a promise to keep."

Kessler screamed the entire way back to the covered wagon, all the way until Hange, irritated with the racket, finally shoved a gag into his mouth. "Save your vocal cords, sweaty," she crooned with false sweetness. "You'll need them later."

"I take it you already know who we are," Levi finally said. While the journey back to the barracks within Wall Sina was quick compared to the days it took to find this shit-eating worm, it still felt excruciatingly long. "I want you to say it."

"L-Levi."

Levi laid out his knives. "And?"

Kessler paled. "Erwin Smith."

Erwin lowered his hood. "You are here for the assault against Flora McKenzie and the murder of our unborn child. If you explain your motive, we might just spare your life."

"Bullshit," Kessler spat. "You're going to kill me."

"Yes. But what you must decide is how much you are willing to suffer before you pass." Levi's voice was as smooth as glass. "Tell us and we will make your parting quick. Keep secrets and you'll wish you hadn't."

Kessler strained against the bonds keeping him to the wooden framed chair. "The McKenzie family isn't as careful with their secrets as they think they are. It's clear they hold some sort of power. It wasn't until I coaxed it out of Flora could I see for myself the true potential of what they were hiding. Unlimited healing—and death."

"So you kidnapped her to heal yourself?" Levi frowned. "What, your dick needs a growth increase?"

"You wanted to use her." Erwin knelt down eye level with the bound lord. "Flora said you were going to rape her until you found out she was pregnant. So why?" His massive forearm grabbed the chair frame. "If you wanted her to bear children that you could continue to exploit, why kill the baby already inside her?"

Kessler spat on Erwin's face. Erwin didn't flinch or move to wipe it away. "At first I wasn't going to. But after some encouragement, she revealed you were the father. Erwin fucking Smith. First you take June, and then Flora. You're not some noble, just some pig who thinks he can breed with mares ten times his social class."

Erwin stood up deceptively calm and wiped his face. His demeanor changed when he abruptly kicked the lord square in the stomach, sending him flying backwards in the chair. Erwin wrapped his hands around his throat. "You kicked her in the stomach, over and over, you sick fuck. You choked her. You beat her. We will make sure you regret every second of it."

Erwin released the Lord and hauled the chair back upright. Kessler gasped and sputtered.

Now it was Levi's turn. He grabbed a set of pliers and splayed Kessler's fingers against the chair's flat arms. "You said if I told you, you wouldn't torture me!"

Levi ripped the nail from Kessler's thumb and waited for his screams to die down before answering. "I lied."

Erwin picked up a hammer. "We lied."

Flora listened behind the door with Hange. It wasn't until the Lord's voice broke from screaming did she finally look at Hange and nod. Hange opened the door and allowed Flora inside. Her face was blank, and although she was still weak from her near death, she was strong enough. Strong enough for this. Lord Kessler devolved into mindless babbling.

She had to admit, Levi and Erwin did surprisingly disturbing work. All nails on his hands and feet were missing, along with every single one of his teeth. Almost every joint had been crushed with a hammer from his feet up. When Flora walked in, she witnessed Levi holding Kessler's left arm at a ninety-degree angle right as Erwin's hammer connected with his elbow and dislocated the joint. His other arm already dangled by his side and flopped uselessly.

"Join the fun, dear," Levi said dryly, letting the man's arm fall, flaccid, amid gagged screams of pain. Normally such a sight would trigger the Compulsion, but Flora was far too determined to let that stop her.

"I'm satisfied." Flora walked to the instrument table and picked a simple wood handled dagger.

"If I asked them to kill you, they would," she said flatly, walking closer to him. "But it was my choice to make you suffer. I have half a mind to heal you and start this process over again, but after seeing you now, I realize it's not worth the effort." Tears gathered on her lashes. She rolled the knife in her hand in order to find the best grip. "You murdered my child and would have kept me as a slave. You'll not escape your fate a second time." Flora plunged the knife straight into his stomach. He grunted.

Flora removed the knife and stabbed again. And then again. She stabbed as many times as he kicked her, and with the final blow, she plunged it straight into his heart with a yell. "Rot in hell," she seethed into his ear. Flora backed away, chest heaving, and allowed Levi to take the knife away from her. He was already dead.

Exhaustion fell over Flora. She could barely walk to the bathroom and back without wanting to pass out, but she had insisted on dealing the final blow. She hugged both men and nuzzled her face into their shoulders. "Thank you."

She eventually pulled away and leaned more heavily into Levi. "If anyone asks," Erwin said, surveying their work. "This never happened. I'm glad we could get justice. I'll clean up here—get her out of here, Levi."

Levi needed no further prompting.

Levi crawled into bed with Flora and coiled his fingers around her curls while she lay in the crook of his arm. "I need to get out of here. Go somewhere away from people for a little while. I don't think I want to ever use my abilities again if this is the pain it brings me."

"I support whatever you want. The rest the scouts have moved back within Shiganshina to prepare for the next expedition. If you wanted, you could come with me there."

"If I wanted?" Flora frowned. "Of course. Only if you wanted. I understand if you want to call off the engagement. I'm a murderer."

He kissed her head and breathed in her smell. "So am I. We can be partners in crime." His hugged her deeper into himself.

Sex was far from either of their minds at the moment. Instead, they enjoyed each other's presence like cats basking in a warm windowsill, grateful to finally have the other half of their soul.


	10. Chapter 10

"I wish I could say by the time we ended starting a family, things would be easier," Flora yawned.

Eren arranged fresh branches on the bonfire. "What happened?"

Flora glanced over at her oldest son still sleeping on Levi's chest. "The survey corps would be starting their next expedition soon. In the time between we procured a small house on a parcel of land outside Shiganshina, within wall Maria. I wanted to keep somewhat close, but after the attack I couldn't bear to be around people. The land was a little flatter than I would have liked but it kept me far enough away from my neighbors and close enough to the survey corps usual launching and return point. It worked well for us until that day. The day wall Maria fell to the Colossal and Armored Titans."

Reiner froze and glanced at Bertholdt.

Eren hugged his legs to his chest. "I remember that day."

"I was unlucky enough to be heavily pregnant with Eros at the time. Due to practically deliver any day."

Flora woke up in a tangle of limbs, hair, and sheets. Meanwhile Levi slept like a corpse; supine, no pillows, stick straight, with his hands clasped on his stomach. At first glance it was comedic, but the longer Flora starred at him, she realized something was wrong. A pained expression clouded his face, accompanied by small arm twitches and sweat beading on his brow.

Flora propped herself up on an elbow. "Hey. Levi. Levi my love."

When he didn't answer, Flora put her hand on his chest. He woke with a startle and gasp. "Hey hey hey," Flora said gently, drawing him into her embrace. "You ok?"

It took him a minute for his muscles to ease their tension. "It's been a while since I've had any dreams."

"It looked like it wasn't a happy one."

Levi pecked her on the lips. "No. But as I wake up, I find myself in the best of dreams. One that is going to end too soon unfortunately."

Flora ran her finger down his sculpted chest. "These two months have been nice, although I can tell you are going stir crazy. It'll be good for you, I think. Just don't go making any titan's lunch."

"No titans would dare risk the wrath of Flora Ackerman."

Flora laughed and rolled on top of him, straddling his hips, and swept her hair behind her back to give him an unobstructed view. "Don't go finding any replacements for me either."

Levi's eyes flared with lust. "I didn't have sex for three years after you left the underground, I think I'll be fine for however long the mission will last. But if the noble and gentle Flora wanted to show me what I'll be missing..."

Flora gripped Levi's shaft in her hand and worked slow—painfully slow. When she felt his muscles built toward a release, her touch slowed. The torture had him writhing in a mixture of pleasure and frustration beneath her. "You devil woman," he half gasped, half moaned, eyes in the back of his head. "Please. I need to fuck you."

Flora pushed through a little longer until she thought he was going to shatter. His sounds were animalistic. Flora leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Take me then."

His body trembled with his need for release. When he looked at her, his eyes were that of a predator. Flora was on her stomach before she knew it and grunted when he thrust into her from behind. He grabbed her hair by the base of her neck and held her head into the bed as he finally claimed his release with a feral vigor Flora had never seen.

He thrust into her with one final growl before collapsing on top of her back, still inside. They breathed heavily for several minutes before their heads cleared. Levi talked slow like he was in a daze. "Whatever that was," he panted, "I will think about it every day until my return. You are incomparable."

Seven hours passed before either lover went farther than ten feet from the bed.

The next day Flora stripped the sheets off the bed while Levi donned his full uniform and gear. She kept herself busy to avoid her sadness, and while they couldn't have parted on a better note, it didn't help her from worrying and being unusually sullen.

Knocking on the door grabbed her attention. She glanced at Levi, who shrugged and continued buckling himself into his harness. Flora opened the door and was surprised by a mini entourage. Erwin, Liam, Seamus, Hange, Miche, and in the back, her grandmother. "You guys!" She threw her arms around Erwin. "I'm so surprised. Come in."

He returned her embrace. "We are here to gather your husband."

"Not all of us," her grandmother pushed Erwin out of the way to hug Flora. "Some of us came to be with you. The first expedition is always tough."

Liam and Seamus joined in a group hug. "We wanted to make sure you were recovering ok."

"I'm doing well. These two months have been nice, and without working, I never realized how much of myself I actually gave to the hospital."

Grandma Niamh snorted and sat on the couch. "The McKenzie curse. And people wonder why I live separately."

"I suppose with this new expedition I should return to the hospital. I'm sure there will be wounded trickling in by the day."

Erwin and Levi glanced at one another. It was Erwin who finally cleared his throat. "Actually, your time in the hospital has improved it dramatically. While you are a benefit to any establishment, we think it would be better to continue your recovery."

"What?" Flora crossed her arms. "Is that your way of firing me?"

"The soldiers are talking," Liam said bluntly. "Well, everyone's talking. Not even our connections could stop the story leaking about how you killed those men. They say it's impossible. Theories are running amuck, and our family has garnered too much uncomfortable attention and scrutiny. We think it would be better if you particularly kept low for a while."

The room temperature grew noticeably colder. "Keep low? But I can help. I could save people."

Grandma Niamh sighed. "I know you can. If your powers were less, you could go back to life as normal. But it's clear the strength of your power still outpaces your ability to effectively control it. As your power grows, so does the compulsion, and therefore the risk to you. You healed the carriage driver from a beating in broad daylight. We don't know what could cause the next trigger. Look at you now; do you feel the temperature difference? You need more discipline."

Levi crossed the distance and placed a hand on Flora's tense back. "Personally I think any idiot who looks at you wrong deserves the life sucked out of him. But I don't think it would be bad to stay here for a while longer, just to gain your strength at least. Focus on yourself. Besides, if you went back to the hospital, I would worry every day about you."

"Besides," her grandma sniffed. "I never taught you that much about alchemy. I think it's about time to."

Flora grit her teeth. Everyone was right. Flora's instincts forced her to sacrifice, to care for the injured, but the others, the people she loved about, cared about her. "Fine."

The entire room released a pent-up breath.

"Praise the walls," Seamus grinned. "For once in her life, Flora McKenzie, er, Ackerman, has decided not to argue."

Flora shot him a glare. "Don't push your luck. And you," Flora turned to Levi. "Did you arrange this?"

"I wanted your family to be here. I didn't want you alone." Levi pecked her on the cheek.

"I'm not sad," Flora defended. "It's about time you get out of my hair. I didn't know there was such a thing as spending too much time with someone until now."

His eyes clearly pierced through her false bravado. They had already said their goodbyes before getting out of bed. "It's that time then. I love you."

"I love you too." Flora then looked at Erwin with almost equally sad eyes. "You two take care of each other out there. You all better," she finished, looking at Hange and Miche. A blush crept to her face when Miche only stared toward their bed and wrinkled his nose.

The goodbyes were bitter sweet. Erwin left her with a kiss on the cheek, Levi with a kiss on the mouth, and the other two with an embrace. As subtly as possible, Flora sent a sneaky but powerful wave of healing in each of them to eliminate all aches, pains and ailments while also giving each a healthy dose of energy. They would need it.

Flora kept herself surprisingly busy the next four months due to her grandmother. Grandma Niamh was clearly trying to develop Flora's power in a different direction. Instead of the energy within people, she turned to the energy within plants. It was Flora's weakest spot, and a task she found boring, but after a while the monotony and solitude grew on her. It was peaceful spending her time with plants as opposed to people. It didn't take nearly as much self-discipline which perhaps suited Flora's personality better.

Flora spent time each and every day trying to control herself. It felt like cramming a size 9 sausage into a size 4 casing but she noticed some marginal improvement. Reflection made Flora realized she was at a crossroads in her life. If she abandoned discipline, she knew in her bones her power would be near limitless, but she would also be at her most vulnerable and impossible to hide. But the more she increased her discipline, the more her power stayed the same. Deep down she wanted them to grow. In the meantime, Flora coasted in the middle. She didn't expand her power, nor did she increase her discipline as much as her grandmother desired.

With her grandmother returned to the estate, Flora was in her fourth month of quiet solitude on her hands and knees, digging in the dirt, singing to the plants as she weeded, when the clapping of horse hooves distantly drew her attention. For the first two weeks of Levi's absence Flora got excited by every horse that trotted by. Now, too absorbed in her work, she hardly noticed until the horse trotted closer.

Flora stood up and wiped her dirty hands on her smock. She squinted against the setting sun, peering at the horse's rider. "Levi?" She gasped and abandoned her tools in the garden.

Levi easily dismounted his steed with the grace of a cat, barely taking the time to wrap its reins around the porch post before staggering beneath the weight of Flora's embrace. She cupped his face and analyzed him head to toe. He was worn down, his face clearly haunted by the expedition, but he looked uninjured. Dirt covered him head to toe. She wanted to pester him with questions but if Flora knew Levi, she knew how much he despised being dirty.

"Come in, quickly," she urged him. He looked somewhat dazed to see her and exceptionally quiet and flat, but allowed himself to be led into the bathroom. Flora granted him silence while she worked quickly to fill a bath for him. Each hot stone she deposited into the water hissed and rattled. Flora kept adding stones until the water reached the desired temperature before plucking each one out and setting them aside in their bucket. "In," she ordered.

He did as he was told. His face still looked distant even as he peeled out of his foul clothes and stepped into the water. Flora pecked him on the cheek and tried to blink away her happy tears. "Tidy up, alright?"

Levi grunted in acknowledgement. Flora hung in the doorway for a minute before stepping out to heat some rinsing water and to prepare a small meal, including some wine.

She returned to the bathroom and found him sitting upright in the bath. He barely looked at her. Flora bit her tongue and instead pulled her vanity stool to the head of the tub. "Your hair is filthy," she lied, knowing he already washed it. "Come here."

She urged him to lay back, and with a healthy dose of shampoo, began to massage his scalp while simultaneously connecting her spirit with his own. She was shocked by the amount of physical pain he hid from her.

Tsk, she told him with her mind. You should have told me you hurt this bad. I would never have let you walk a foot in this condition.

I'm fine. I don't want you to exert yourself.

Too late. She used her energy to fix the worst of his aches, sprains and cuts, but without anyone to draw from, her power was limited. The satisfaction she received him his healing body and healing spirit was worth it, as through their connection, she realized just how good her touch felt to him.

How can everything you do feel so good? His mind went fuzzy from exhaustion and peace.

Flora rinsed the shampoo out of his hair with fresh water. "I don't know. It's like I have this power or something."

Levi caught her hand. "It's not your power. It's you as a person."

"The expedition. It went...well?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. We lost a lot of good people...You'd never believe the world outside the walls though. If only we didn't have goddamn titans."

"That's the one good thing about the walls. They'll never reach us in here."

Levi kissed her hand, relaxing into her. "Let's hope they ever do."

Flora starred at Eros. "If only I knew how prophetic those words were." The memories surrounding his birth were as painful now as they were back then.

Grandma Niamh switched her grocery sack to her other shoulder. "Any news of your husband?"

Flora hid the apprehension in her voice. Sweat beaded on her brow. Being nine months pregnant, every walk she took made her feel like she was running a marathon, with her own grocery tote feeling like it weighed a hundred pounds. "Judging by his last letter, I think they're close to wrapping things up and returning. It's hard to tell really; this little one could be three months old by the time he gets back."

The pair made their way to Flora's old stomping grounds within the military hospital to pick up supplies for the impending birth. Judging by her contractions, the loss of her mucus plug, and the increased pressure in her pelvis, she expected the baby any day now. They were greeted warmly by a middle aged, kindly nurse named Claire who managed the hospital well enough since Flora's absence.

"You look like you're going to pop!" Claire winked. "Why don't you stay here until the birth? We would be more than happy to take care of you, and you're so isolated living outside the city. I would never forgive myself if anything bad happened."

"Oh, it's alright—"

"Actually," Grandma Niamh cut in, "That wouldn't be a bad idea. It would be nice to have the extra support."

Support. More like a bounty of energy to drain in case things went south.

"I suppose. I don't want to intrude."

Claire waved away her concern. "Nonsense. We will set you up in the second floor. Follow me." Claire showed them to an empty staff room on the second floor and hung in the doorway for a minute. "I'll bring you up some dinner later."

Flora's smile touched the bags under her eyes. "Thank you. If I'm sleeping just leave it on the dresser."

"You do look exhausted," her grandmother frowned, following Claire out the door. "You'll need your energy for the impending labor."

"I'd be open to anything short of a chokehold at this point."

Flora finished somewhat organizing her baby supplies when she heard her grandmother's familiar singing. "This is a special brew," she said with a sly wink after placing the tea tray on the nightstand. "A sip of this and before you know it, you'll wake up with a baby on your tit."

"Grandma!" Flora gasped, and then laughed at her crass language. "You're getting vulgar in your old age." Flora accepted the warm beverage and tentatively tried a sip. Tangy, slightly sour, slightly sweet, with a strange alcoholic medical quality.

"Take a bite of sandwich as well. It's even more powerful on an empty stomach."

Although Flora's appetite was minimal lately, she managed to choke down a miniature finger sandwich or two while periodically taking sips. She felt the effects in less than twenty minutes. A wave of sleepiness settled over her. Getting comfortable during pregnancy had been a tall order in the last two months, but now her entire body felt relaxed. Her grandmother sat in a rocking chair in the corner of the room with a satisfied sigh and unpacked her knitting project from her bag—it was as if she planned on staying here from the beginning. Soft singing filled Flora's ears. Her soothing voice coupled with the effects of the tea induced the deepest sleep of her life.

Rumbling caused a picture frame to shatter violently on the floor. Flora woke up with a gasp, confused, and startled when Grandma Niamh placed a stern hand over her mouth. Tears ran down her old face, and her white curly hair looked completely disheveled. Flora looked around wildly in confusion—her first thought was maybe there was a baby on her tit—but there was something wrong with the room. The nightstand Flora has meticulously prepared for labor was pushed against the door along with the oak dresser. The curtains were drawn so only the smallest trickle of sunset poured in.

Cracks webbed across the ceiling and coated the entire room, including Flora, in a fine layer of white powder. Along with the broken picture frame, several others were crooked on their tacks, like some massive force had shaken the hospital. More tremors, some distant, some close, periodically shook the house. Her grandmother retracted her hand away from her mouth.

"Titans," she whispered, looking toward the window, voice hoarse with fear. "Titans have broken through wall Maria."

Flora couldn't believe it. But even if she tried to deny it, the evidence all around spoke for itself. While Flora slept her grandmother must have barred the room from the inside. "The patients, the nurses—"

"They evacuated. Or tried too. By the screams, I don't think they got too far. We are safer on the second floor for now. There are big ones outside, but there are little ones too, small enough to get into the houses. We have to hide."

"Hide?" Flora repeated. "What about escape?"

Her grandmother shook her head. "A big one, head to toe in armor, broke through the gate. The entire land within wall Maria is compromised. The boats are long gone. With your advanced pregnancy and my age, we will never make it. You are due to deliver any day now."

Flora tried to overcome her shock. "Levi. He has to come for us, he or other members of the survey corps, the garrison, the military police? They can't just abandon us here."

Her grandmother looked grim. "There are thousands of refugees probably pouring into wall Rose as we speak. We are already dead to them. They must focus on the living."

A shadow passed by their window, causing both of them to freeze in terror. A giant eyeball peered through the small crack in the curtains before moving on. "That one has been passing by more and more," her grandmother breathed after it passed by. "I think it's getting suspicious."

Flora wracked her brain for a plan. "The barracks would probably be the safest bet. There's food, supplies, water, medicine. Wait—what about the bell tower?"

The tower built into the barracks was one of the tallest structures in Shiganshina, and a place frequently used for ODM gear practice. It was taller than even fifteen-meter titans and might be their best place to hole up and figure out a better plan.

"I'm not sure if these old knees could take the steps. I'm worried I would slow you down. Outside is crawling with titans."

"I'm equally disadvantaged. We should really go—and keep as quiet as possible." Flora stuffed her pack with only the most essential of supplies before heading out right as the titan peered into the room another time. When they got to the first floor, Flora poked her head out first and peered down the hallway. It was a straight shot to the lobby and then from there the courtyard; straight across the courtyard were the barracks. Her Grandmother spoke the truth; the entire medical ward was in disarray. Papers, blood, broken vials, dirty rags, and scattered instruments lay strewn on the plank flooring. At the end of the lived a particularly gnarly scene of mangled and half eaten corpses. Flora put a hand to her heart.

Flora and her grandmother walked quietly down the medical ward, sticking in the middle of the hallway. Who knew if any of the smaller titans her grandmother mentioned roamed the first floor? She spotted a cleaver and picked it up—this was no ordinary instrument. Made of the same ultrahard steel as ODM blades, its usefulness for amputating limbs—or in this case, cutting through titan flesh—was unparalleled. Even though the only spot to kill a titan is its nape, and there's no way you'd be able to reach that.

Grandma Niamh suddenly grabbed Flora by the shirt and pulled her into the nearest patient room, for good reason; a three-meter titan bumbled right into the lobby ahead while Flora was too busy peeking into the rooms to look for survivors. Flora quietly shut the door behind her and suddenly had an idea. "The window," she mouthed, pointing. It was already broken open, seemingly from the outside in. A trail of blood led from the bed out the window and beyond.

Flora took a moment to peer out the window. The larger titan that peaked into her second story window was just rounding the corner and left the courtyard completely clear. Flora carefully stepped through the window first and assisted her grandmother through at the same time the three-meter titan crawled out of the lobby and into the courtyard. It acted strange, almost infantile, with a dull, smiling child-like face, huge bulbous brown eyes, and crawled on all fours. Flora hadn't noticed earlier from the dimness within the hospital, but the titan held the remains of a torso in its mouth. Not just any torso, Flora realized in horror. Claire. She was mangled and twisted, but still Claire.

At the sight of Flora and her grandmother the titan bit down harder on the corpse, causing blood and intestines to drip onto the ground. Flora let out a choking gasp and was paralyzed with fear. It's face, sickening, bloody, childish face, crawled toward her. Flora's unborn baby kicked particularly strong. Flora snapped out of her daze and grabbed her grandmother's arm. "Run!"

She braced her stomach and ran as fast as possible. Being outside was far worse than inside—the heads of titans were visible over buildings, devouring, chasing, stomping. To make matters worse, the fifteen-meter titan outside her bedroom reappeared. Although it only walked toward them, each of its steps were ten times that of a human's.

Flora slammed the barracks door shut and barred the door. "Hello?" She screamed. There was no answer. The door buckled and splintered under the force of the baby-faced crawling titan. Flora pulled her grandmother away from the door. Where to go, down or up? Up would only put her in range of even taller titans, and besides, this baby titan could fit in the stairwells and chase them all the way up the bell tower if it wanted. Biting her lip, she made a split-second decision to lead her grandmother down the stairwell, into the basement just as the door gave in.

This small titan was a curse. It easily crawled through the doorway and followed her steps. Flora slammed the door closed at the top of the stairs but knew it wouldn't hold for long. Chest heaving in panic and worried she inadvertently trapped herself, she could only lead her grandmother deeper into the abandoned jail, but not before stopping in the warden's office and grabbing the key ring and a torch. What could she do, trap herself in a jail cell?

There wasn't much time to think as the second door was quickly breeched. Like a clumsy baby the titan tumbled down the stairs. They had no other options; Flora ushered her grandma into the second farthest jail cell and locked themselves in from the inside.

Working quickly, she dropped her pack and heaved the heavy iron bedframe on its side and helped her grandmother hide behind the makeshift barrier. They took the chance to catch their breath and listen. If Flora remembered Hange's lectures correctly, nighttime inhibits titan movement and puts them into almost a trance like state. Many of the survey corps expeditions utilized the cover of darkness for travel; maybe underground would have the same effect, especially since this end of the prison was nearly pitch black.

Flora clutched the pack and her grandmother's hands as the slapping-crawling came closer. Her running kicked off a string of uncomfortable contractions. She channeled all of her willpower into her belly. Not now. Please, not now.

The slapping sound stopped in front of her cell. Flora mustered her courage to peek her head over the bed and look, immediately wishing she hadn't. The titan sat like a dog outside the cell with its massive face pressing into the bars.

Flora cursed. The iron groaned under the stress but so far had not yielded. The bed suddenly twitched and jostled, causing her to scream. The titan's hands slipped through the bars up to its elbows, its pudgy hands pawing at the edges of the bed, desperately trying to reach them.

"Get away, you sick fuck!" Flora shouted. If the titan could comprehend, it wasn't visible on the exterior. Flora wracked her brain for a plan. What would Levi do? He would fight.

She reached into her pack and pulled out the cleaver. Useful for cutting off legs...and perhaps other things. Flora clenched her jaw a lit a torch with a spark from her palm and kicked it closer to the titan so she could see better. Her mind slowly formed a plan—and when the saw the plain sheet on the mattress, she had an even better one.

Flora grabbed the sheet and cut it into a long, continuous strip with the cleaver. Once that was finished, she visualized her every move over and over until her fear subsided somewhat. "Stay back," Flora whispered.

She suddenly stood up. The titan reached wildly for her but still couldn't touch. With a scream, Flora raised the cleaver above her head and brought it down on the titan's fingers. Her aim was off, taking out half the palm, but she quickly dislodged the instrument while avoiding the other arm and hacked again. She repeated the blows until the titan's hands were only bloody stumps from the mid-palm up.

Now you can't grab me, you ugly bitch.

Flora dropped the cleaver onto the ground and picked up her makeshift rope before moving to the side of the cell furthest from the door. "Come and get me," she baited.

Goading worked. The titan repositioned itself, retracting its hands out, and then reached through a separate set of bars farther away from the cell door. Flora waited until they were in the position she wanted before striking, working fast to wrap the strip of fabric over and over around the titan's wrists. The titan was too dumb to realize what she was doing as it happened. Flora secured the tightest knot she ever made in her life and then continued to watch. The titan tried to separate its hands, but her handiwork stood strong enough. Flora inched closer to the door, cautious. Although the titan tried to move toward the door, its hands were unable to come out of the bars. It was stuck.

Flora made her move. She helped her grandmother to her feet and grabbed the cleaver, watching the titan carefully as she unlocked the jail cell. The titan remained trapped. Flora looked at the weapon in her hand and then back at the incapacitated titan. Such a rage filled her from the lost life of her coworkers, friends, patients, and potentially herself and her grandmother, that before she could stop herself, she positioned herself behind the titan. Its nape was completely unprotected.

"This is for Claire!" Flora snarled, bringing the blade down on its exposed nape, over and over again, cutting deeper and deeper until, finally, with one final swing, its body went limp.

Flora dropped the broken weapon and grabbed her grandmother with one hand and her belly with the other. "We need to get to the bell tower. Down here might be safer, but we will never be found."

The bell tower.

Flora quietly and efficiently gathered anything useful she could think of and reach in a short amount of time while her grandmother started the tedious process of scaling the spiraling steps. Food, torches, and a bucket of water encompassed her first trip up. She nearly died when she got to the top. Collapsing on the ground and drenched in sweat, her stomach contracted painfully. But fear spurred back to her feet and down the tower. She raided the nearby levels for blankets, ODM gear which she stole a blade from, and even more water.

You idiot. You wasted your energy hauling a pail of water up ten flights of stairs when you could have pumped it in from the upper levels.

Darkness was in full swing by the time Flora hauled her last load. The bell tower was small, a ten foot by ten-foot square platform surrounded by four half walls with pillars on each corner supporting a dome ceiling that housed the bronze bells. A surprising amount of litter covered the floor—she was thankful she brought blankets. Flora closed the hatch door and placed their heaviest supplies on top of it.

"Son of a bitch," Flora cursed while loosening her blue blouse. Each contraction made her pause whatever she was doing. "I think I'm in labor."

Her grandmother, sitting with her back against the wall, wiped sweat from her own brow. "This is the best time for it to happen. Let's pray there are no complications and pray it's over quickly—and quietly. I've never in my life shushed a laboring woman, but I hope you understand our predicament. It might be wiser to break your water ourselves and accelerate the process so you deliver with plenty of darkness to spare."

If the titans caught wind of them up here...Flora shuddered as she imagined them perhaps climbing in from the outside or knocking the tower over somehow. Even if they managed to avoid the titans, if they weren't rescued soon, they would be corpses covered in a mound of pigeon shit.

Flora drank deeply from their water, feeling like a maiden trapped in a tower. "Right. Let's do it then."

Her grandmother reached inside Flora with her pointed and middle finger. "You're already six centimeters dilated." Flora gasped when amniotic fluid suddenly gushed out of her. "I don't think it will take much longer now. I don't anticipate a very big baby."

While the contractions hurt before, Flora entered a new realm of hell as soon as her water was broken. "Shhh," her grandmother urged, pressing hands on either side of Flora's tailbone. Flora bit into a baby blanket to stifle her screams.

They're going to climb up the tower. They're going to climb up and eat you and your baby. You should have stayed in the jail cell. Your husband is Levi Ackerman, humanity's strongest soldier. And who is his wife? Covering in a tower, about to give birth and then be eaten. You are pathetic.

The pressure in her pelvis changed quickly. The pressure and pain were quickly becoming almost unbearable, even with expert touch and care of her grandmother, each contraction hurt worse than the last.

Sweat mingled with tears fell onto the wet blankets beneath her. As her labor progressed, her vocalizations became deeper. Lower. Her grandmother's instincts were correct. After only two hours post water breaking, the next contractions brought a strong urge to push. Flora listened to it and pushed with all strength. The pressure and pain only grew more intense until, finally, after twenty minutes of exhausting pushing, she felt the head deliver. Her grandmother grabbed it and with a final push the body delivered amidst a shower of blood and amniotic fluid.

Flora collapsed onto the ground in emotion. The darkness made it impossible to see the baby's color. Her grandmother rubbed, vigorously, with one of the towels until she was rewarded with a sharp cry. "My baby," Flora sobbed, clutching it to her chest. It's arms and legs flexed toward their body and continued to cry.

"A boy," her grandmother smiled. The old woman kissed Flora on the forehead and rocked the both of them as newborns. All Flora could do was look at her baby—she wanted to absorb every moment with him until the inevitable happened.

Only when the baby finally latched to her breast did he stop crying. Flora strained her ears for any sign of activity but thankfully could hear nothing. No rumbling. Nothing. Hange was right—night does turn the titans somewhat comatose. She sent a grateful prayer to the heavens; perhaps they might survive the night. She viewed her newborn with a feeling of absolute love—and determination.

Three days passed stuck in the tower. The pair—trio, she corrected herself—continued to keep low, shush the baby, keep tabs on provisions. Flora debated putting on ODM gear for herself and attempting to scale the walls before ultimately deciding against it.

I'd probably kill myself, not to mention Eros.

Eros. He was a small baby, undeniably the son of Levi Ackerman. A small crop of wispy black hair covered his scalp. How unfair to look just like his father after all the work she put in to making and delivering him. He had her round eyes, she decided eventually.

Flora's grandmother helped fashion a sling for him just in case the opportunity for escape arose. However, judging by the scene below, that was unlikely to happen. Every so often pockets of survivors like her would rush the street only to be eaten. Thankfully their position was enough to hide them from the roaming titans, but for how long remained to be seen.

Whenever she could Flora scanned the walls and looked for any trace of the survey corps, the garrison, anybody. It wasn't until the fourth day that she saw her first silhouette standing on the wall.

"Grandma, do you see that person? Am I hallucinating?"

She very well could be hallucinating due to her extreme lack of sleep. Grandma Niamh shielded the sun out of her eyes and traced her gaze. "No, you're right. There's somebody there. Do you think they can see us?

Flora waved her arms frantically out the tower in an attempt to get the figure's attention. Nothing worked; the person turned and walked away. Seething with desperation, seeing their hope of rescue turn its back, Flora ran to the bell ropes and pulled with all her strength in a last ditch effort.

The excruciatingly loud sound startled the baby who quickly screamed his displeasure. Flora rushed back to the edge and frantically waved a baby blanket over the ledge.

She knew the scout saw her. But there was no use of ODM gear, no dramatic rescue. Flora sobbed when she saw them running along the wall, farther away, while every titan in Shiganshina turned their attention to the bells.

"Help!" She screamed over the bells. Eros's screams punctuated her own. The scout only kept running.

Flora clutched Eros to her chest and sobbed hopelessly when they left; even more so when the ground rumbled underneath her. There was no hiding now. Titans were already gathering at the base of the tower. The smaller ones tried to unsuccessfully climb while the larger ones were close behind.

Nita trotted to the survey corps encampment on top of the walls above the ruined interior gate of Shiganshina and threw open the command tent flaps, saluting. "Sir!"

Erwin, Hange, and Levi turned their attention to her. "Report, soldier," Erwin commanded.

"I spotted a survivor. There's someone in the military bell tower."

The trio listened patiently while Nita caught her breath.

"They started ringing the bells when they saw me. A woman started screaming, and I—I could have sworn I heard a baby cry.

Levi and Erwin shared a moment of pure horror before Levi pushed past Nita to look at the tower.

From this distance it was impossible to see who was inside, but Levi had heard the bells. So did every damn titan in Shiganshina. They already swamped and clawed at the base of the tower, with fifteen-meter ones already reaching it as well. It wouldn't be too difficult for them to reach inside.

Running along the wall would only cost time. Ignoring Erwin behind him, Levi immediately deployed his ODM gear and raced to the tower.

Erwin immediately took control on the wall. "Levi's squad," he barked. "Follow him and eliminate the titans near the tower. Hange, Miche, use your teams to distract and scatter the incoming titans, only directly engaging if needed. I'll extract the survivors."

Erwin donned his scouting cloak as the teams deployed their ODM gear and sprang into action. He would see action himself. If that was indeed Flora inside the tower, a titan would consume her over his dead body.

Flora screamed and ducked as a giant hand reached into the tower and did a blind sweep. While Flora was agile enough to duck and pull away, her grandmother was not. Its hands closed around her waist with a sickening crunch. A small, pained groan escaped her throat before her body went completely limp. The powerful and wise Niamh, master of healing, draining, and alchemy, snuffed out in a mere instant, a small trickle of blood dripping out of her slack mouth.

Flora screamed and lunged forward. "No!"

Her grandmother's head lolled limply to the side. Flora pinched her eyes shut and sobbed as the titan lifted her corpse out of the tower and brought her to its gaping maw. Running out of options, she cushioned Eros tightly against her body while he sat in his sling and pressed herself into the farthest possible corner. Already the titan's hand, stained with the blood of her grandmother, was back and rummaging over supplies in an attempt to search for more to consume.

Flora could only escape by standing atop the ledge and holding onto one of the support posts for dear life. At least fifteen titans clamored beneath her, globular eyes set on her, mouths open in anticipation, pairs of arms reaching for her. Flora shrieked and gripped tightly to the post while the tower shook violently, the base slowly worn away by their attempts to climb. Flora forced herself to look at the blue sky above instead of the hungry monsters below.

Cracking stone drew her attention behind her. One of the smaller titans managed to not only climb on the barracks roof, but up the tower as well. Its face loomed toward her in hunger as it climbed into the tower across from her.

Flora looked down. She was running out of time and options. If she jumped, perhaps she would miss the titans and land on the ground. Her legs would most likely break, but if she used her own energy to heal them, best case scenario she would attempt to run, worst case scenario her and her infant would die on impact, or worse, fall right into a titan's open mouth. Or be easily plucked from the ground even if she tried to run. Tears poured down her face, Flora hugged her baby closer, looking at his sweet innocent face, and then once more looked at the blue sky before closing her eyes. Please be painless.

Seconds before jumping Flora heard a roar along with the sound of ODM cables zipping through the air. The titan peering into the tower behind her fell to the street below with a deep gash across its nape, dead. Before Flora could process what was happening, she caught a glimpse of Levi. He moved faster than a wasp and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her and her bundle off the ledge and back inside the tower.

His pupils were as narrow as pins. Levi's hands plunged into her hair. "Are you..." Levi's eyes then noticed the baby sitting in the sling on her chest. "Is that...?"

Flora found herself unable to speak. Instead, she only blubbered like a mess through clenched teeth, still grieving the loss of her grandmother. He shielded her body with his own as another hand attempted to reach in. He drew his swords and pivoted, cutting the hand off at the wrist. "Stay down!"

Levi leapt back into action only this time joined by others in his squad. Flora tried to drown out the ensuing battle, focusing only on Eros. "It's ok," she said through tears. But deep down she knew it wasn't ok—she didn't know how long it would be until she would be.

Flora startled when another figure landed in the tower with her. Relief flooded her body when she realized it was Erwin. He kneeled next to her—gone was the softie she knew, and here in his full power was the scout. "Erwin!" Flora sobbed, throwing her hands around his neck.

He embraced her tightly at the waist and stood up, taking her to her feet with him. "We can't waste any time," he said bluntly. "I'm taking you back to the wall using my ODM gear, but you'll have to hold onto me. Are you strong enough?"

She nodded and released him. Her fumbling hands checked the security of the sling. If he wanted to say anything about the baby, he saved it for later. Being weak wasn't an option—not now, not so close to freedom. "I'll need my hands free to fight if I need. You'll have to get on my back, grab my harness, and lock your legs around my hips," he instructed. "And then hold on for dear life."

Flora nodded. He helped her get into the right position before standing to his full height and ducking out of the tower. Without a moment wasted he deployed his ODM gear.

It was an experience that struck her oddly similar to the last time she was with him on ODM gear when they snuck back into her house only a thousand times worse. Although he was clearly skilled with his equipment, a master in all respects, to Flora, the heights, falls, acceleration, and close calls to titan hands were sickening. They came close to an open maw on more than one respect. The whole trip lasted only five minutes thanks to the barracks position near the walls—the longest five minutes of Flora's life. She was terrified Eros would either slip free of his sling or her strength would give out.

When they arrived to the top of the wall, Flora's shaking knees made her unable to stand; her entire body shook like a leaf and collapsed when she unlocked her arms and legs. After first checking she was alright Erwin fired a green-colored smoke round from his pistol.

Despite her grief and trauma, witnessing the ODM gear in combat against actual titans atop wall Maria was a marvel. She couldn't keep her eyes off Levi. He was incredible—nimble, powerful, faster than a whip, a true master along with Erwin. A pile of titan corpses lay at the base of the tower, more than Flora ever thought possible in such a short time.

At the sight of the flare, they disengaged. Levi made it to the wall faster than anyone else, immediately sheathing his blades and dropping to his knees. He unclasped his cloak and draped it around her trembling body.

"We need horses, Erwin," Levi snapped, brushing her half-matted hair out of her face and holding her tightly. "She's not walking anywhere."

Erwin curtly nodded and waited for the last scouts to return to the wall.

"It's a boy," Flora finally sputtered in the meantime, trying to control her overwhelming shakes. Flora wished she could be happier, but her grief was too heavy. "My grandmother..."

"I know." He pulled her head into his chest. "I'm sorry."

All she wanted was sleep. Eros, as terrified as Flora from the ODM ride, screamed persistently, the only thing keeping her from nodding off. The terror, surviving in the tower, and the exhaustion of labor all caught up to her. She hadn't gotten more than an hour of two's worth of sleep at a time since the birth. "Levi," she said through gritted teeth. "I'm so tired. Take Eros. Make sure he's safe."

His eyes widened, but he removed the diapered baby from the sling. "I'll take him!" Hange offered.

"No!" Levi and Erwin shouted in unison.

Nita stepped forward. "I have six younger siblings. Let me, so she can rest."

Levi passed her the baby. True to her word, the baby was calmed in less than five minutes. With her baby in good hands, Flora's reason to stay awake, to stay alert, to fight, evaporated. Her body finally relaxed.

"Flora?" Levi panicked as he felt his wife go limp in his arms. How many times had he held soldiers in the field while they died? Only in his worst nightmares did he ever suspect it would happen with Flora.

Erwin put a calming hand on Levi's shoulder. "She's just sleeping. I'm sure she's exhausted after everything she's been through, and weak. Let her sleep and recover. She'll be fine. And if not, maybe take her somewhere populated."

Erwin addressed the scouts. "Our work here is finished. We return to the gate and slow the influx of titans into wall Maria, allowing the refugees more time to flee behind wall Rose. Return to your positions."

"Sir!" They barked, taking off sprinting, aside from Nita.

"I'll send team your way," Erwin continued. "Stay here in the meantime. Make sure Flora and your son get somewhere safe. I don't want to see your face for at least three weeks, understood?

Levi nodded curly. He was too busy making sure Flora's chest rose after each exhale. Nita sat next to him and passed him the quieted baby. "Congratulations Levi. He looks just like you."

His breath froze in his chest. Holding a baby was a completely unfamiliar sensation--he thought he was going to vomit. Never in his life had his hands trembled so severely, with his child in one hand, sleeping wife in the other, as he overlooked the titan-crawling ruins of Shiganshina.


	11. Chapter 11

Levi yawned and tossed the washcloth covering his face aside. "By the walls Flora, have you told the scouts the way I brush my teeth too?"

"I haven't gotten to that part yet."

Levi held the sleeping Eros to his chest as he sat upright. "You brats better not go around repeating any of this. My wife's been kind enough to tell you far more than you deserve. As soon as you leave my house, my wife and my children do not exist to you anymore. Understood?"

"Yes sir," they repeated.

Flora resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Levi's seriousness. "I'm sure they're bored anyways. Does anyone else have any stories to tell? Or any songs?"

Christa's blue eyes brightened. "Songs! You should sing for us. You've already told us you performed for the survey corps."

"I haven't sung for anyone in a while. Ol' Flora the Nightingale might be more than rusty, but I'm sure it'll lighten the mood."

The scouts collectively leaned in with interest, causing Flora to brush and tug her robe tighter. Twilight had long faded into night. Flora leaned over and grabbed the picnic basket, or rather, her makeshift drum. She cleared her throat and sat up straighter, launching into the beat, trying to sing something happier and upbeat instead of her preferred songs of melancholy and loss.

During the song, Flora winked at Levi. His spine stiffened—he finally realized what she was doing. While Flora's healing was the most effective through direct touch, she could increasingly spread a positive atmosphere through the air itself as subtly as singing. It was June's gift mainly, that Flora sought to master for herself in her time alone.

Smiles spread through the scouts, and they looked almost dazed as Flora subtly worked to lift their spirits above dark thoughts. While their energies all relatively mingled together, they all had more trauma than she initially thought. Reiner surprisingly. There was something dark in the boy she hadn't seen before.

When she finished, she retracted her influence. She could add healer, drainer, alchemist, and now emotional manipulator shamelessly under her belt. They applauded. Eren even subtly wiped his eyes with a sleeve.

Flora tossed the empty picnic basket to Jean. "Alright mister confident, you next."

He looked flustered. "Me? I can't..."

Connie put him in a headlock. "You can't? You sing every time you take a shower."

Flora's stomach hurt from so much laugher the later the night continued. The scouts possessed surprising singing and performing talent.

Flora could have continued for longer, but both of her sons were quickly growing cantankerous from lack of sleep. "Would you guys mind putting out the fire when you're done here? I need to put these boys down for bed."

Eros immediately dragged his feet. "But moooom." Tears already gathered on his lower lashes.

"It's far past your bed time, love. It's time for us to go to sleep."

"But I want to stay!"

"I know. Don't worry, they'll come back to the house after us. Hold my hand; we still have to walk back." With Rowan on her hip, Flora extended her hand.

"No. I want friends. All I have is you." he stomped, refusing. The statement hurt Flora's heart deeper than it should have. What child didn't want friends? What right did she have keeping him sequestered in the forest, away from any children, away from everybody?

Flora sighed. Rowan began to squeal in her arms. "It's time for bed regardless. Think you can catch any salamanders on the way over?"

He slowly escalated into a full-blown tantrum while stomping his little legs toward her. "I don't wanna go."

Levi's face darkened. He caught Eros by the arm. "You take the baby to the house, Flora. Eros and I will take the long way."

Flora hesitated but didn't want to make a scene in front of the scouts. "Don't take too long of a way."

Flora worked herself into an anxious mess in the half an hour it took Levi and Eros to return home. Was Levi spanking him? Scolding him? Yelling at him? With Rowan in bed, Flora was fully prepared to tear Levi's head by the time the back door cracked open. Flora flew to the living room to survey the damage. Instead of crying, Eros rode happily on his father's shoulders. Levi glanced up at the boy. "What do you say?"

"I'm sorry," Eros said sheepishly. "For throwing a fit."

Flora put her hand over her heart. "I forgive you."

Levi deposited Eros onto the ground. "Off to bed, you."

"Brush your teeth!" Flora called after him.

Alone, Levi and Flora stared at each other for a moment before Levi finally chuckled and stepped closer. He locked his hands playfully around her waist. "In all my years I don't know if I've ever been closer to death than just now."

"You haven't," she said, trying to hold a frown, but failing. "I thought you were going to spank him. Or yell at him."

"It's not that I don't want to. Or have urges to. But when I do, I try to think back on the pain that punishment caused me. The resentment it made me feel." Levi pulled Flora closer. "I also knew the punishment that would await me at your hand. Not that I mind your punishment..."

Flora bit her lip to stop from smiling. "The scouts are still at the lake."

He kissed her deeply before releasing her. "Better make it fast before the children get home."

The next day was the laziest day of all. Even Levi was more lax than usual and allowed free time. In fact, he encouraged it.

"You like them," Flora nudged. "Admit it."

Levi crossed his arms and appraised the recruits. "If you tell anyone, I'll say you're lying."

Flora snorted. "Who do I have to tell? But Eros's comment does have me thinking. It may be unfair to raise them out here, out in the middle of nowhere. The boys do need interaction with someone aside from me."

"Maybe. But there are people that can turn into titans. Anywhere there are people there's a risk."

Flora shrugged and attempted to feed Rowan some leftover scrambled egg. "People are murderers too, there's always a risk no matter what. You take risks every day. It would nice to maybe be closer to you guys, especially if things are as dangerous as you say. People are going to die. What if you get injured and I'm sequestered away? Maybe I can even help—"

Levi glanced away. "We've kept you hidden for reason. Because you want to help—too much. I won't lie that you would be of great use. But I would never take that risk, or risk the garrison or the military police finding out what you are capable of. Do you not remember?"

"I remember. I also remember what I did to the bastards. I'm even stronger now."

"You are too powerful. We can't risk it. Please, for the children. Don't make me beg. I have far, far too many things to worry about. I'll make Erwin beg if I have to."

Flora sighed. "Fine. I'll hold off for now, at least until things get settled. For your sake."

Levi kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you."

Outside, the scouts relaxed in the barn.

"Am I the only that thinks she's kind of...hot?" Jean asked.

"No, she's hot," Reiner agreed. The two fist-bumped.

"She could be your mom," Mikasa said dryly. "That's weird."

Christa picked up a baby lamb. "She doesn't look like she's out of her twenties though. I wonder what her skincare routine is."

Eren sat on the hay pile. "She's so...nice. Do you guys feel it? It's like her energy."

Armin raised an eyebrow. "So you like her too?"

"Not like that," Eren frowned. "She's nice, that's all. Even after hearing her story it's still amazing she married Captain Levi. He's...well, he's nothing like her."

Ymir leaned against the sheep pen. "Yeah, well, they say opposites attract. But I doubt everything is perfect even in their marriage. The first kid is a spitting image of the Captain, but the second? Please. I bet goodie-goodie Flora gets awfully lonely out here by herself. My money is on a secret lover."

"Don't be crass Ymir," Bertholdt frowned. "And either way, it's none of our business."

"You're right," Levi commented, poking his head in through the open window. The scouts gasped and jumped to attention. "It is none of your business. Dinner's ready."

Flora tossed and turned that night. She eventually rolled out of bed with a groan and made herself a cup of tea in the living room fireplace while strewing over her thoughts while the scouts slept in the bedrooms. It was the first night with no rain thankfully, and all seemed quiet. Just as she stood up to stifle the fire, she undeniably heard the sound of hoofbeats close by. Closer than the stables.

Flora shrugged on Levi's cloak and peeked outside. Did one of them get out, she wondered?

Instead she caught a glimpse of a white horse and its rider. "Erwin?" She whispered in surprise.

He dismounted his horse and tied it to one of the porch posts, greeting her with a warm hug and kiss on the cheek. "I came to retrieve the scouts. And your husband, if I may."

Flora closed the door behind him. "In the morning, of course."

He eyed her as if internally debating if it was worth the energy arguing. He ultimately decided against it. "Right. The morning."

"Come sit. Tea?"

"Yes please."

She poured him a spare cup, noticing a hairline crack running down the side and pausing. Erwin noticed it too and shifted in his seat, probably thinking of the first time he had tea in her house...

It was a night similar to this one at least three years ago. Eros was put to bed hours ago, and all that remained awake was Erwin, Flora, and Levi on the main couch respectively, in front of the raging fireplace casting a warm and cozy glow all about them.

"This is some special tea," Flora announced mischievously, setting the tray on the table and passing them each a cup before taking her spot between them. Erwin took the first sip and almost choked on the liquid.

"That's just vodka in a tea cup."

"Exactly."

Erwin laughed and threw the rest of the small cup back. Flora and Levi clinked their cups together before following suit. The alcohol hit Flora almost immediately. She wasn't drunk, but she did feel significantly more relaxed. "I don't think I've gotten drunk in years, not since we broke into my house with your ODM gear Erwin."

Levi laughed through his nose. "You guys what?"

"I never told you?" Flora exclaimed, resting her hand on Levi's thigh. "It must have been quite the sight, and an even funnier landing."

"I tell my scouts to never operate ODM gear under the influence of alcohol," Erwin said in his formal Commander's voice before winking and refilling the glasses. "I never told them I know why firsthand. Although that Hannes sure is a professional."

Erwin spied Flora's hand placement on Levi's thigh and released the first button of his collar, clearing his throat.

"So, what about you Erwin? Anyone new in your life?"

He shook his head. "No, I've been far too busy. Besides, the older I get, the more unfair I think it would be to anyone. As Commander, the survey corps dominate my life."

Flora suddenly remembered something. "Levi. I've been looking into the Ackerman family more out of curiosity. We already know they were protectors of the king. There's talk of some sort of bond—an Ackerbond, I guess—where members of the Ackerman clan connect very strongly with a person. Have you ever felt that? With me? Or even Erwin. He's probably who you spend most of your time with."

Levi and Erwin stared at each other for a long minute. Levi shrugged. "I guess I never thought about it before. I do feel stuck with Erwin in a strange way." He took a second shot. Erwin followed his lead.

The trio only grew increasingly relaxed as the night wore on. While the heat from the fireplace was diminished, a different type of heat flamed in the room, stoked by small touches and lingering looks.

"Holy shit," Levi suddenly burst. Flora removed her hand from Erwin's shoulder in the middle of his particularly animated expedition story. "I can't take it. Just kiss already."

Flora's stomach dropped. She smoothed her dress and moved away from Erwin, realizing that she had gotten close. "I'm sorry Levi. Maybe I should go to bed."

Levi grabbed her wrist. Instead of leading her to bed, he led her hand to the hard bulge between his legs. "No. I'm serious."

Erwin moved to place his glass on the table. It slipped out of his hand and cracked down the side. "It's my fault. She's your wife Levi, I—"

"I'm not blind. I know how much you love her. And how much she loves you." Levi released her hand and addressed Erwin. "This isn't a trick or a test. I want you to kiss her. Now, if she'll have you."

Flora blushed and faced Erwin. She did love him in a different way than Levi, her husband, the father of her child. She loved him as a dear friend, a man, a Commander, and right now, she would be a liar if she denied her physical attraction to him. Her own hunger reflected on his face. "I do love you, Flora." His hand caressed her face. "And I admire and respect Levi. I would never do anything without your consents."

Flora bridged the gap and kissed him. He was slow at first, exploratory, but soon released his restrained lust and drank from her mouth like he was dying of thirst. It didn't take long for Erwin's hands to lift her and place her on his lap. Flora could feel the bulge within his pants dying for release. She was worried about Levi, but a single glance told her he was interested—very interested--in what was occurring.

While they kissed, Levi drew closer behind her and brushed Flora's long hair out of the way in order to shower her neck with kisses while his hands worked from behind to loosen her dress's corset lacing enough to slip it over her head.

Flora groaned into Erwin's mouth as Levi's hands cupped her breasts from behind and kissed her neck. He worked quickly to next lift the white chemise over her head, exposing her completely. Erwin released her mouth for a minute to behold her naked body. Flora gasped in surprise when it was Levi who then leaned over her to capture the Commander's mouth. Erwin seemed surprised as first, but Flora watched in awe as he ultimately grabbed Levi by the hair, held him in place, and kissed him back. Never in Flora's life did she expect her husband to kiss a man...and never did she anticipate how much she loved it. Her two loves loved each other.

Flora took this chance to untuck Erwin's shirt and unbutton it one by one until his bare and rippling chest was exposed. She ran her nails over it, eliciting a moan, and worked on his pants.

Erwin pulled away from Levi and helped pull his pants completely off.

Levi grabbed Flora by the hair and spoke into her ear. "Do you want us to fuck you?"

Flora's heart skipped a beat. Her lower abdomen warmed in hunger. "Yes."

Levi took a moment to get off the couch and remove his own clothes. Erwin grew reacquainted with her body in the meantime, exploring every curve of her hips and breasts with his hands. They waited until Levi returned to finally make a move. Flora gripped Erwin's shaft and slowly lowered herself onto it, half grimacing, half moaning as she accommodated his substantial girth and length.

Levi straddled Erwin's legs behind her, breathing heavily into her ear and holding her breasts from behind as Erwin filled her. "Take him. Take it. Now take me."

She felt pressure against her rear.

She and Levi were no strangers to experimenting, but two at the same time...she didn't know how she would manage.

Levi took it slow, easing his way in, measuring her response. The feeling was intense, especially when they both began moving in unison, taking their pleasure from her body. Levi continued gripping her breasts from behind while once again claiming Erwin's mouth. Watching them kiss, feeling them thrust inside of her, was enough to drive Flora over the edge. They were unrelenting, even when during her orgasm, fueled by her pleasure, their pace only quickened, causing Flora's orgasm to immediately build again. "Fuck," she groaned, holding both of them by the hair until they released their pleasure inside of her one after the other. Feeling both of their climaxes sent her over the edge a second time. They stayed inside her, feeling her pulsate and tremor, until Levi released her first and discarded his condom.

For a moment Flora thought this entire fever dream was over until she felt Erwin grow hard again inside her. "Turn around," Levi urged, touching her shoulder. "I want to watch him fuck you."

I want you to watch him fuck me.

Erwin seemed at a loss of words. Pleasure overrode his morals. The pair, still linked, moved off the couch and onto the floor. Levi swiveled a chair to sit directly in front of them.

Flora could barely contain her surprise and moans as Erwin gripped her hair at the base of her neck, pulled her hair back, and thrusted every inch of his length into her, over and over, with the intensity and power of someone worthy to be Commander.

Levi moved his chair closer. Flora seized the opportunity and surprised him by taking him into her mouth. "Oh Flora..." His eyes rolled into the back of his head, breath hissing through his teeth. It wasn't the best oral she's given her life on account to the horse cock rearranging her guts, but it seemed like her poor performance turned Levi on even more. Before he came, he stopped her. "I can't. I want to savor this."

I'll give you something to savor.

Flora guided Erwin with his back to the ground, where she lowered herself onto him and brushed her hair down her back to give them both an unobstructed view. Levi's face went slack as he watched her ride him, her full breasts rising and falling with each motion. Erwin could only moan and grip her hips, thrusting up with his own in unison.

"You better get off Flora, I'm going to—" it was too late. He quickly reached his climax inside her again and shuddered.

Again, Flora thought it was over; but now it was Levi's turn. He extended a hand and helped Flora stand, eyes wild with desire. "Thank you for your service Erwin. We'll rejoin you in the morning...I need some alone time with my wife."

Erwin was left speechless on the ground as Levi threw Flora over his shoulder and practically tossed her on their bed. She had never seen him this aroused. "I should probably clean myself," she referred to Erwin's semen oozing out of her.

"Don't." He used Erwin's cum as his lube by immediately penetrating her. While Erwin had impressive size, Levi had impressive skill honed by years of learning Flora's body. He found the bud within her folds with his thumb—between the rhythm of his strokes and expert pressure of his fingers, Flora found herself building again.

He finished first, but Flora wasn't far behind. A few more strokes with his thumb caused her to pulse and spasm. He collapsed on top of her.

They breathed in silence for several minutes. "Did...did we really just do that?" Flora said breathlessly.

Levi kissed her mouth. "The sweet and delicate Flora has such an appetite."

Flora was suddenly struck with an uncomfortable thought. Levi sensed her tension and looked down on her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just wondering...do you and Erwin do things when I'm not around?"

"No. I would never. I don't even think I view him sexually like that. But...I think I do love him in a sense. And I love you. And maybe it's sad to watch him fawn over you like a puppy."

Flora smiled. "I've never imagined you with a man... and never imagined it would be so hot when you kissed him."

"I never imaged I would want to share you with any other man. But Erwin...the man's built like an bull with a matching cock. How could I not?"

Flora grinned. "Maybe next time he can fuck you and I can watch."

Levi rolled onto the bed in genuine laughter. "It's only fair I suppose. But seriously, I don't want you to think I'm blowing him on expeditions or anything. Everything between us is business. But I don't know, maybe if he's here...and you're here...and I'm here...and depending on how we feel..."

Flora snuggled into his side. "I don't think I can be worked over like that every day. But every now and then wouldn't be bad if he was into it too. I guess we should probably check on him?"

Levi nuzzled into her hair. "He's fine. I think the prim and proper Commander needs some time to process what happened. I think it's been years since he's even touched a tit, I'm surprised he didn't bust just by looking at you."

"Levi you scoundrel. I think we're a bad influence on him."

Erwin loosened his collar and accepted the cracked cup. "I would offer you a proper bed, but half the scouts are already asleep on the floor." Flora looked around to make sure no scout was eavesdropping. "If it wasn't for the children, I'd offer you a spot in ours."

Erwin hid a smile. "How is Rowan by the way?"

"Rowan? Stay here, I'll grab him."

"There's no need if he's sleeping."

"Nonsense. Sit here."

Flora tiptoed to the bedroom and scooped Rowan out of the crib, leaving Levi and a sleeping Eros in the bed. The baby hardly stirred in her arms as she carried him to the living room. Erwin looked nervous when she sat next to him and only stared at the baby in amazement. He reached a hand out and brushed the top of the baby's head, causing Rowan to open his big blue eyes.

Levi paced anxiously outside Flora's door, a nervous sweat covering his entire body. The front door abruptly flew open. "I came as fast as I could."

Levi's nerves frayed more when he saw the entourage behind the Commander. "You brought fucking Hange? And who is that?"

"Hey, I missed your first. I couldn't miss this one. This is the midwife, Jane. If we think it might be, you know...well, it's better to have extra help."

Jane was at least three times Levi's age and in no mood for chatter. She and Hange brushed past Levi and into their bedroom, closing the door behind them, leaving Levi, Erwin, and three-and-a-half-year-old Eros in an awkward silence.

"Sit, Levi."

Levi eyed him coldly. "No."

Erwin sighed and sat himself. "Look. I need to make something clear. I don't care if this child is biologically mine...or yours...either way they're yours. Even if I wanted to, there's no way I can be a father in any capacity."

"We wouldn't be in this situation if you learned to control your pre-explosive pecker."

"It was your idea to begin with. It's not my fault we couldn't find any condoms."

"Yeah, maybe because they don't make them in fucking titan size. We should have made do with a tent and a ten-foot rope."

A particularly painful scream caused them all to wince. Levi scooped Eros away from the door and sat on the couch with him in his lap. "I'm sorry. But not knowing is driving me crazy. She's been in labor for hours—only a child your size could do that."

Erwin paled. "Don't say that."

Another four agonizing hours passed. Erwin and Levi sat on the couch, stone-faced, until the sound of an infant crying caused them to sit up straight, look at each other, and race to the door. Hange was the first to exit, looking paler than even Levi.

"Well?" Levi impatiently snapped.

"I—I don't know," she stammered. "It's hard to tell. He looks mostly like Flora."

"He?" Levi's knees nearly buckled. Erwin helped hold him upright before embracing him into a hug.

It wasn't until the midwife stepped out and gave Levi permission to go inside that he dared to enter. Flora looked thin and exhausted, barely able to hold the baby in her arms. Levi supported her and kissed her on the forehead. Hange hadn't been lying. What little hair the infant did have was the color of rust. He wasn't too big, wasn't too small. A part of him let out a relieved sigh; visions of a blond haired, blue eyed baby plagued his dreams since the moment he found out about Flora's pregnancy.

"He's perfect," Levi whispered. "We have another son."

"Will you take him for a moment? I'm drained."

"Of course." He grabbed the swaddled baby. "Call out if you need anything."

Her eyes were already drifting closed.

Levi closed the door behind him. Erwin stood and looked at the baby. "Huh. I suppose only time will tell."

Levi frowned. "You're right. Either way he will be my son. Regardless...I'm glad you could be here."

Now, sitting here, time had told. The baby's red hair shifted to a strawberry blond with age. And with those blue eyes...

"I have a son," Erwin breathed. "I—I don't—I don't know what to say. I can't believe it. Rowan."

Flora passed him the baby. "We can't deny it any longer."

It was as if Flora passed him the world's most priceless jewel. He starred at the sleeping baby for what felt like ages. "I wish I could be a father. But I gave up that right before he was even born. He looks happy and healthy—that's all I could ever want. I know you're an amazing mother and would want no one besides Levi to serve in my place. My only fear is dying before he can remember me in some capacity."

"You have me guarding your sorry ass," Levi said from the hallway. "You're not going to die. Unless I decide to kill you for dumping nearly a dozen scouts in my house."

Levi slid next to Flora on the couch. "Flora's right. He looks more like you every day, poor bastard. At least someone in this family will be able to reach the top shelf."

Erwin passed the baby back to her. "Thank you for this moment. I wish it could last a lifetime, but I should get some sleep before morning—we have a long day ahead. I would appreciate it if you joined us, Levi."

He didn't hesitate. "I'll be ready."


	12. Chapter 12

Flora dreaded the morning. She couldn't sleep and instead held Levi desperately in her arms, making sure her tears hit the pillow instead of his skin. This impending parting left her especially devastated. If she could keep the scouts here, keep them fed and happy and away from pain and suffering, she would. If she could keep Levi with her, away from injury, hardship, death, she would. But that was not their destiny, and not hers to keep them from it.

She was still awake when morning came. A lump remained in her throat while getting ready, while preparing an early breakfast, and while setting the table. Sasha was the first one into the dining room. and nearly sprinted past Erwin before realizing he was there. "Commander, Sir!" She saluted.

Erwin sat up and smoothed his hair. "At ease. Sasha, wake the others. After breakfast we move out."

Sasha eyed the food longingly before darting back and rousing the others. Flora tried desperately to hide her tears but failed miserably. Levi wrapped his arms around her from behind and swayed back and forth. She turned around and embraced him. "Bring them around more often, will you?"

"I'll try my best."

"Especially that Eren. He desperately needs someone."

"He has Mikasa. He'll be ok."

The tears fell more bitterly. "And you. Make sure you come back."

Levi brushed a curl out of her face. "Always."

Flora fanned her face and cleared her throat. She finished setting out an impressive breakfast spread just as the scouts walked in, dressed fully in their uniforms minus the ODM equipment. "Sweet!" Jean high-fived Connie. "We made it before Sasha."

"Is that BACON?" She screamed from the other room. "MEAT?"

Their eyes widened in mutual horror. "Quick, hide some in your pocket!"

"MEEAAAAT!"

Flora never witnessed a person consume a plate of bacon with such enthusiasm until that morning. Flora's tears were quickly replaced with laughter so joyous it was painful, especially when it came to Erwin's awkward and disappointed face. He had the misfortune of sitting across from Sasha.

Flora prepared for the "Sasha" scenario in advance and produced a second, larger plate of bacon from the cabinet and personally deposited a generous portion to each person, along with ham, eggs, toast, fresh fruit, and jams. The whole spread was gobbled up enthusiastically, her one last act of kindness before they faced whatever unknown horrors awaited.

Eros bounced from lap to lap, enjoying the heaps of attention. Flora brought out Rowan and tested a variety of new foods. For a baby, he had an impressive gag reflex and elicited hearty laughter from everyone at table. Flora swore she saw Erwin blink away a tear. As fast as Flora had set out the meal, it had been devoured and cleaned. The scouts returned to their rooms and collected their ODM gear.

Flora, Levi, Erwin and her children waited at the stables for the scouts to trickle in. She kissed each man on the cheek. "You two take care of one another."

Erwin pressed his lips together and handed Flora a letter. "Normally I wouldn't do this, but with people transforming into titans, our world gets more dangerous by the day. In case something happens to me...in case you ever want to reveal the truth to Rowan about his heritage...I want him to have this one day. I wrote it last night."

Flora accepted the letter and blinked away tears. "I'll keep it safe."

A relieved look crossed his face. "Thank you." He leaned down and kissed the boy on the head, and then the corner of Flora's mouth. "I love the both of you."

Levi lifted Eros up and held him on his hip, looking square at him. "You know the drill. Be good for your mother while I'm gone." The young boy's cheeks were already tear stained.

"But when will you be back?"

"Any time I can."

Reiner and Bertolt were the first ones to the stables. Flora hugged them both. "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise," Bertolt said politely.

Reiner kissed Flora's hand. "Maybe we will visit."

She hugged every scout that truckled down to the stable. Sasha looked like she was about to puke from a food overdose.

Flora passed Connie and Jean each a secret package wrapped in layers of cheesecloth. "When it comes lunch time, pass it around. It's more bacon."

The boys accepted the packed with reverence.

"Thank you," Mikasa said quietly after a hug. "For everything. Especially the bonfire night. Eren looks...happier."

"If you ever find yourself needing another bonfire night by the lake, you know where I am."

Flora smiled at Armin and Eren coming down the steps. She hugged the sweet souled little Armin with fondness. "Write me, will you? I'm more than interested in your adventures."

"And you," she turned to Eren and ruffled his hair. "If the world starts to feel too heavy, don't be afraid to seek me out. I'd be more than happy to help. I can heal more than just the body, you know. Take care in the meantime."

He looked a bit sheepish after she released him. "I will. Thank you."

Flora could no longer hide her grief. Erwin mounted his white stallion with the others already on their steeds. All that was left was Levi. He passed her a sobbing Eros and kissed Flora deeply before mounting his horse, quickly slipping into his colder, flat persona. "Move out!" Erwin barked.

"Wave goodbye!" Flora encouraged her children through her own tears. Although crying, Eros waved vigorously. Christa blew him a kiss. Flora waited until they were just out of sight before kneeling on the ground. Sobs wracked her entire body long past the point where the sound of thundering hoofbeats was replaced by only birdsong.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 12 concludes the book. This is purely for fun. Of note, I want to make it clear that the story Flora tells the scouts and the story you, the reader, read during the flashbacks are not the same thing. She tells them a much more PG story than what actually happened and does not reveal the true extent of her abilities.
> 
> This story is intended to take place after Eren and the new recruits are finally rejoined after the whole Trost and trial situation in season 1. I imagine Erwin needs to iron out some kinks in the Survey Corp's custody of Eren and needs him away from any MP/garrison eyes, taking him and his new recruit pals to Levi's house.
> 
> Flora started off as a blend between Florence Welch (from Florence+ the Machine) and Florence Nightingale (founder of modern nursing). It might be obvious but I relied on my own experiences as a L&D nurse in many sections, I guess mostly as a way to cope with my job.
> 
> I thought if the Ackerman Clan has special abilities, why not other families? I wanted to write about a neat witchy/pagan/secretly feral family so the McKenzie's were born, and also wanted Flora to be Levi's opposite and gave her the power of healing, which can be reduced further down into energy manipulation and twisted into draining life and even further corrupted into necromancy.
> 
> Eros= the mythological son of Ares, the God of war, and Aphrodite, the Goddess of love and beauty. An appropriate name for the son of Levi and Flora. I view Levi as a big brother type character to Eren, perhaps because it sounds a lot like Eros...
> 
> I don't like dramatic, complicated, angsty love triangles. I guess the only reason I included it in this book is because I feel Erwin and Levi have some degree of chemistry together, Erwin and Flora have chemistry, and of course Flora and Levi as well, and when the three get together, things happen...while I don't feel like Levi is implicitly gay by any means, I think him and Erwin have a deep friendship and connection thanks to the Ackerbond that may extend further into the romantic sphere, and when Flora gets involved, they allow themselves to break down and explore the sexual sphere.
> 
> I would like to continue the story eventually and weave it alongside Canon AOT, mainly to fit into the scenes we don't necessarily see. Hints include Flora healing Erwin's severed arm, answer how exactly Erwin knew the scout's hiding spot was going to be raided, Levi racing to get his family into Wall Sina as titans appear within Wall Rose, and explore more into Flora's past and the past of her mother. Everything will come to a head with Erwin's tragic death and Flora's ability to cope...or perhaps not cope...


End file.
